Her Name Is Alice
by ChicagoSinger
Summary: Alice Wyrin wants to be a mom more than anything but she was hurt when she was younger and was left unable to bear children. When she's changed, she sees it as no different. Until she meets the new rulers of vampires and their sweet, little secret...
1. Skander

I sat, my back to the rising sun. I pulled my red jacket over my bare arms. The black and gray "Rebel Revolution" shirt I had thrown on didn't cover my arms very well. The jean boy-shorts weren't helping the freezing factor. My black and red converse weren't exactly keeping my piggies warm, either. At least I had had the sense to slip on my knee high "Gir" socks. I called them my Gir socks because they were lime green with black dots.

How long had it been? Two hours, maybe three, more? Oh I didn't know! I had been perched on the gray boulder since before sunrise, not thinking, daydreaming, or anything. I didn't know what I wanted. I had been telling myself this lie for so long, I almost believed it. But I knew exactly what I wanted; it was just too painful to confront it.

I wanted a little baby; I wanted to be a mother. Sure, I was only fourteen, but I had always thought I would have all my twenties and early thirties to have a child. But then that thing happened.

One day, when I was thirteen, I was wrestling with my two brothers (Ashton, then 15 and Eden, then 10) when Ash picked me up and threw me off the couch. I landed on my lower tummy and a horrible, indescribable pain racked my body, and suddenly, it was as if I had gotten my period, because I was bleeding. I screamed and my parents rushed me to the hospital. By the time we got there, the bleeding had stopped. I went into the E.R. and got multiple ex-rays. Then they gave me some medication for some reason or another by IV.

When the Asian doctor came back in an hour later, he told me he needed to talk to me and my mom privately. We went into an empty waiting room and he told me that when I had landed, I had twisted one of my ovaries and ruptured the other. He told me I would still have my period, but I would never be able to have children. I had cried so hard that I passed out. Having kids didn't mean much to me when I was so young, but hearing I could _never_ have kids ripped me up.

Ever since then I had frequent dreams about having kids. I had several names picked out. I wanted three girls and three boys

My Boys- Jack, Sebastian, and Nikko

My Girls- Tallulah, Magdelana, and Alec (I didn't like for boy, but I loved it for a girl.)

When ever I had those weird dreams, I never had girls, only boys, and I had named all of them Jack. They all looked the same. They all looked exactly like me, in facial features, but with bright, icy blue eyes, and blonde hair. My eyes were gray and my hair was thick, wavy, and reddish-orange. I almost always woke up crying.

Don't worry, I never went crazy or got depressed, and I'm still a virgin. But, God, did I want a little baby. And knowing I could never have one gnawed at me. Sure, there was surrogate, or adoption, but… I didn't want to do either of those. But if I had to chose, I would've gone with adoption. I had big moral issues with surrogates. I could never ask a woman to carry a child for me and then give the baby up to me, even if she would have.

I sighed heavily, and wondered why I had come out in the first place. Probably just to be alone. I liked my solitude and really didn't mind being by myself.

"I know what you want," said an eerie, low voice. It scared me and I leapt off the rock, landing on my back. A pain racked my body and it hurt so bad it brought tears to my eyes. I looked up and saw a stunning boy with shaggy dirty-blonde hair. He smiled at me. I stood up and studied him. I noticed he was sticking to staying in the shade.

"What do you want?" I asked him wearily. "Who are you?"

"That isn't important," the boy said. I shook my head, pretty sure it _was_ important. He took a step to his side, which made me take a step back. He grinned and I smiled nervously at him. I flipped my red waves back, and adjusted my headband.

"Your name is Alice," he said, his smile slipping a tiny bit nicer and warmer. "And you're hurt. You can't have kids when you get older, and I'm here to help." I took another step back, farther into the sun.

"How?"

"I can ease the pain."

"I don't need my pain eased!" I was surprised at how mad his secretive offer made me. I mean, I didn't have a temper, but this was a touchy subject for me. "I can do it alone! Step off!"

"Alice, calm down." He put his hands up defensively. "It'll be alright. I want you to be happy."

"Step off!" I repeated. "I don't someone _else _to make me happy."

The blonde boy just gave me a small smile.

"I don't believe that."

"Then you need to go see a counselor or something, because I'm just fine."

Oh, I was getting _fed up_ with this kid. How many times did I have to tell him to scoodle his boodle off my property? And I don't care how red-neck I just sounded there. I wanted him _gone_.

"Listen, who are you, man?" I asked, losing all my patience. He grinned.

"If I tell you my name, will you let me help you?"

Okay. I shook my head slightly and just turned around, heading back to my house.

Then I was knocked to the ground by something going extremely fast, like a train. I howled with pain and clutched at my lower back, the center of my pain. Then the blonde boy was holding me down and made me furious. I bit at him, spit, and shouted. He leaned his head down close and whispered," Skander."

Then something sliced the soft flesh on my throat. At first it just stung. But then it started to rage, trailing down my arms, my legs, my whole body. Fire slipped and rolled within my body, and I started screaming into the sweet, calm dawn.


	2. Gifts

When Ashton had slammed me to my infertility, it had hurt like hell. I wish I had taken the time to appreciate how much it didn't hurt compared to this. I was being completely torched and no matter how much I squirmed, screamed, or flipped myself over again, it never stopped. I couldn't get away from this fire, this hell. That had to be where I was, in pure Hell. The boy called Skander had killed me and I wasn't good enough to get into Heaven. At that moment I was so furious at God that it managed to break a little part from my pain to scream at him mentally.

"_What? What did I do, God? First you take away my ability to have kids, then you send someone to kill me, and now, after all that, I get to go to Hell instead of Heaven. I hate you! Why did you do this to me?"_

"She's going to come around soon," said a low, husky, female voice. "Azure, come here."

Who was talking? And who was Azure? I heard the shuffle of a few pairs of feet and tried to listen above the raging fire in my ears.

"Oh, Skander," said a higher, lighter female voice said. "I'm so glad you changed her. I can't wait for her to get up. She's just beautiful. Alice…"

How did she know my name? Who else was in Hell with me? The two girls and Azure and Skander were obvious. They didn't sound much older than me. The lower voice maybe fifteen, and the higher voice sixteen or seventeen, but still so young.

Suddenly, my heart leaped up in my chest and I let out a howl of severe pain and surprise, and felt my back arch, then I flipped onto my side. My heart was beating at a fast, furious pace, as if it was trying to rip itself out of my chest. But something else came with my heart's suicide attempt. The fire was retracting slowly back up my legs and arms. It seemed like the more the fire retreated, the angrier my heart got. Then I realized that it was my heart that was attracting the white-hot flames, and the more it let in, the hotter and jumpier it got. Finally, my breaths became rapid and rampaged, and my heart was about to burst. A change, for better or worse, was going to occur in a few seconds. My mind let go of everything and for some reason, I felt like my thoughts were unsafe, open to the public, and the feeling was almost as bad as the consuming fire. Almost, but not quite.

Six… Okay, get ready. Five… What was this? Four… Here it comes. Three… It's almost over. Two… I hate even numbers! One…

My body heaved one last convulsion, and I was sitting rod straight up. I had the sensation that I wanted to cough, but my lungs felt no need to. In fact, they weren't really _feeling_ at all. I held my head, although I felt no pain. A dull, yet dominate and feverish ach was forming rapidly in the very back of my throat. I was parched!

"Look," said that low, husky voice. "She's finally come around."

I looked up and saw four complete and beautiful strangers staring intently at me. I recognized Skander, but not the other three. And that made me freak the freak out!

One second, I was sitting. The next, I was in a defensive, ninja-like crouch, my face contorted into a snarl. A furious hiss ripped out of my throat that I couldn't control. Skander held his hands up, his honey hair silver in the pale moonlight. Wait, but it had just been morning…

I slid out of my crouch wearily, casting my eyes on Skander. He looked at me apologetically. I scanned the other three.

Standing next to Skander was a small curly-haired blonde. Her eyes were the same startling shade of red as Skander's. In fact, they _all_ had red eyes. A boy, who looked like he could have been Skander's twin, stood next to a smirking girl.

Wow! She was in black boy shorts and a deep purple hoodie with the hood up. Her bags showed and her hair was black with random streaks of purple, teal, lime green, and neon pink. She sat on a rock, with one leg propped up, the other hanging down. I sat like that a lot.

"Um, Alice?"

I whipped my head back to look at Skander. He smiled, and I didn't return it.

"I want you to meet my family."

He put his arms around the blonde girl next to him. "This is Israel, my mate."

Israel smiled at me and waved, saying, "Hello, Alice. Welcome."

"Uh, hi," I said back, confused. What did she mean by Welcome? I didn't have time to wonder too deeply. Skander pointed to the blonde boy, who draped his arms around the goth girl. "That's my twin brother, Azure, and his mate Jinx."

Jinx flipped off the rock and came up to me. She held out her hand and I took it. She pulled my up and smiled, putting her hands in her pockets.

"My real name is Julia, but do I _look_ like a Julia?" she said. I shook my head and she laughed. "You don't look like an Alice either. You go by anything else?"

I scowled and looked down at me feet, trying to remember.

"No," I said. "I don't think so. I actually kinda like my name. Alice is alright."

"Okay," said Israel. "Alice it is."

I smiled, and felt like it wasn't forced. Then I noticed I was rubbing my neck. Skander noticed.

"Yes, well, who would like to take Sister Alice out on her first hunt?" he asked. I gave him a look. Uh, _Sister_ Alice? Ok, that had to stop right then and there.

"Alice will do, no need for the sister part in front of it," I nodded, sure that was what I wanted. Skander shrugged.

"I'll take her," Jinx said. She walked up to me and took hold of my arm. My immediate instinct was to yank my arm away and hiss a warning at her. She stared at me apologetically.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I've been a vampire since 1901. We all kind of forget what being a newborn is like sometimes."

"Newborn?" I asked. Jinx shrugged.

"It's just like a technical term. No big thing."

"How… how did you all come to be?" I asked cautiously. But then I decided that if I was going to be hanging it with these guys for a while, I deserved to know about them. Skander's twin, Azure, spoke up first.

"Well," he said, "Skander and I were born in The Ukraine in 1708, during The Great North war. Our father was a solider and our mother was the child of the town baker. Our father died in the war when we were seven, and our mother died of tuberculosis a year later, when we were eight. Our grandparents took us in and we lived with them until we were seventeen, and we were planning to get to America, start a new life. And then Blerta came along."

Skander picked up the story. "Blerta was a beautiful vampire woman about thirty years old when she was changed. She looked a lot like us, with the wavy blonde hair and low cheek bones. We met her on the last night of our humanity.

"Our grandfather wasn't feeling well, so we had gone out to the barn to get him some milk from our cow, Mishkaline. Half way to the barn, we saw a tall, pale figure standing near the door way. At first, we thought it was an enemy solider, and we shouted out to scare him off. But when she turned around, we saw it was a woman. She spoke in a tongue we couldn't understand. We tried to tell her this, and she got very frustrated. We were getting flustered as well. Finally, she turned and left. We thought nothing of it, so we did what we had come to do, then headed back inside.

"Then, later that night, very late, was when the fire started."

Azure and Skander looked at each other.

"When we woke up as our new beings," Azure continued, "we weren't even in The Ukraine any more. Blerta, as we found out her name was, had taken us back to Poland, her birthplace. It took us two days to learn Polish, and then we could communicate. Blerta explained what we were, and how we were going to live. She told us she had had a son named Kern who died years before, and that he looked like us. That's why she changed us. And she became a sort of mother to us, and we stayed with her for a long time; sixteen years. Then we went to what is now known as Belarus."

Israel laughed, and picked up the story.

"It was meant to be," she said. "You see, Alice, the night Skander and Azure were re-born was the night I was first born. I was born in a small village in Belarus, but back then, and it was quite a while back then, my village was controlled by Lithuania. I lived with my mother and father. My father died when I was twelve, and my mother remarried a man I didn't care for. I don't remember what his name was, but he couldn't hold down work and he lost our textile house. We lost everything, and by time I was fifteen, both my mother and step-father had died. I had just turned sixteen and was on the verge of dying myself, but by then I didn't really mind the thought of death. I was tired, and starving, skinny as a rail, and sick. Azure was the one who found me first. He was out hunting, and he recognized me. He took me to Blerta, and at first, I thought they were doctors. I spoke Polish, but I was so weak by then I didn't bother to listen.

"Then Blerta bit me. When I came from the ashes, I was told that the boys had wanted a sister."

Israel rolled her eyes and gave the boys a look that still said "Yeh right!"

Skander waggled his eyebrows at her and she snorted. Well, for a seemingly girly-girl, Israel was tough. I guessed that's why she was named after a pretty B.A. country. But did Israel even exist back when she was born? I didn't care to think about it.

"Anyway," Israel continued, "Blerta didn't exactly warm up to me. I guess I can see her views now that I'm older. She was thinking 'Hey, these are my boys! What is she doing encroaching on my family?'

"The things got really… not good. Blerta stopped talking, stopped hunting, stopped everything that she used to do. Then she… left. We tried to track her down, but no one had ever seen her or heard of her. Then we met up with a nomad called Alistair, who had seen her pass by. He wouldn't tell us at first, but we, being teenagers and our ways, finally got him to talk. He told us Blerta went to the Volturi to be killed. She said she finally realized that her son was dead and that neither Skander nor Azure could replace him, even though she loved the two boys she had created dearly, and even the girl who fell in love with one of them. That was the first time I had ever heard that Blerta cared about me, and I feel particularly sad that I never got to truly express my love for her. Anyway, she felt a sort of peace and wanted to be reunited with Kern and her husband, as she felt it should be."

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling like my voice didn't convey the sorrow I truly felt for them. "I wish things had been different."

Azure shrugged. "It hurts, still, and sometimes we will get sad for no reason, but then we think about how Blerta is right. She's where she needs to be, with Kern and her husband, and we know they're taking care of her and that they love her just as much as we do."

"It's still tough sometimes, though," Skander added. "It got better when we found Jinx."

Jinx grinned and looked at Azure.

"I was dying of typhoid," she said, "in Manhattan. I was told my mother, father, and younger brother, Branson, were already dead. Which I later found out was a big fat lie, because Branson had a wife and three kids and my parents were living in his big mansion with them last I saw him nine years after Azure decided he wanted to keep me. I think they told me they were dead because they really did think that they were going to die and so was I. So I lost my will to live, and was letting myself fade. They had me in a solitary room, dying alone. Typhoid was extreme in Manhattan, and I was bleeding from my, er, lady parts, nose, and blood had just started coming out my ears and eyes when Azure found me. He smelled the blood."

Jinx turned to Azure.

"Why did you want me again?"

"Because I needed my own special partner in crime," Azure grinned at her. "I mean, Skander had his, and I don't like odd numbers."

"Really?" I smirked. "I love them. Even numbers mean things have to come in _twos_."

"Give it some time, Alice," Israel said, her voice sounding like I had just vulgarly cussed someone out in a full five-star restaurant. "You have to find some one. It's a natural thing, don't let it go!"

"Okay!" I snapped, those instincts threatening to resurface. Before that happened I looked at Skander.

"Israel said a word… Volturi? What's that?" I asked. "Why did they kill… your mother?"

Skander looked up, his ruby eyes sad. Israel put an arm around his waist and he pulled her close to him.

"They are an elite coven of Italyan vampires. They live in Volterra, Venice, and they enforce the rules. Basically, the rules are few and consist of don't expose yourself, don't expose other vampires, and, above all else, keep the secret of vampirism."

I whistled. "Wow. Sounds like they mean serious business."

And I didn't do Serious Business, I did Misery Business. Azure nodded.

"Oh, they do. Aro, the self-proclaimed leader of the Volturi, surrounds himself with only the most talented and gifted vampires on Earth."

"Talented?" I asked.

"Yes. Some of us have… extra abilities besides the beauty, speed, endurance, and strength. None of us have one. Do feel like you have one, Alice?"

I thought for a long moment before saying, "No, I don't think I do."

Azure nodded. "That's okay. But some of us take it far. They have a man named Demitri; if he gets near you, he'll be able to track you down no matter where you ever go. Jane and her twin brother Alec, they have powers opposite each other. Jane's is to make you feel like you are reentering the change"- they all shuttered and I tried to block out the potent and very recent memory-"But Alec is completely different. He takes away all your senses, hearing, seeing, feeling, and smelling."

"That's awful!" I said loudly. "I've always hated Novocain, and when they tried to give it to me at the dentist's once, I threw the biggest temper tantrum of my life. I never want to meet him."

"Well," Jinx said, being honest and straight to the point (oh, yeh, we would get along just fine), "you're gonna have to, Alice. Because Aro and a few of his guard have been killed and Alec, his wife Destiny, and Jane and her husband Dustin are now the rulers of… our whole freaking vampire world. Destiny and Dustin are also twins."

"Yaaaay…" I said dryly. I folded my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes. "How can it get any better?"

"Oh, it gets way better," Skander said. "We were supposed to go to their, uh, coronation two months ago. Unfortunately, none of us cared. Even more unfortunate is the fact that Demitri tracked us down a week ago and said that the _King and Queen…"_

"Yeh, what ever," I muttered.

"Officially missed us at the ceremony, and request our presence at a small get-together. Consisting of us."

"Lucky us," Jinx muttered. "This just sucks!"

I was sharing Jinx's feelings, and I had a feeling they were exactly in tune.

_And wait till they find out instead of coming to that stupid ball, we were turning a new groupie._

I hissed and leapt away from Jinx. They all stared at me, and I stared back, but only at Jinx. That hadn't been _my own_ voice in my head. It had been Jinx's low voice. How the hell did that happen?


	3. Ireland

"Alice…?"

Jinx took a step toward me. I let her approach me wearily.

"What happened?"

"I…I…" I took a breath and told myself to chill out for a sec. "I think I just heard you in my mind."

They gasped and looked at me like I had three heads."

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked.

"Tell me," I said, "if this was what went through your mind just now: _'And wait till they find out instead of coming to that stupid ball, we were turning a new groupie.'_"

Jinx stared at me incredulously.

"That is _exactly_ what I just thought. Did you just read my mind?"

I shook my head.

"I don't think that was it. I think, I let you into my mind, and you let me into your's. I know that sounds crazy, but…"

I felt what happened, and I wasn't lying to my new friends. They all looked at me like I was insane. Maybe I was, if I was hearing voices in my head. But insane I could work with.

"We had the same feelings, and I… guess a subconscious, mutual trust was instilled. I… I think if any of you let me into your mind, and I let you into mine, we can communicate telepathically."

"I'll go first!" Israel shouted. I nodded.

"Okay. None of you let me in, okay?"

They nodded and I closed my eyes and opened my mind to Israel.

_Israel, can you hear me? Am I in?_

_YES!_

I shut my mind down at the shock. My mouth was agape, as was Israel's, but her's was a smile.

"We did it!" she cried happily. "Alice, you have telepathy!"

"Wha…?"

Telepathy? That sounded like a little more trouble than it was worth. And what if _King Alec_ was a cyco collector like Aro had been? When we went to meet them, would he try to take me from Skander, Azure, Jinx, and Israel? Oh, he could kiss that notion goodbye! I let Jinx into my mind.

_Will they try to take me?_

Jinx, like a natural, replied without any indication that I had entered her mind.

_I don't know. But then again, who says we _have_ to tell them?_

_Good. They can S my D. I'm where I belong._

Jinx mentally laughed and physically grinned.

"Okay," she announced, "I'm taking our little gift, here, out to hunt."

"Agghh…" I groaned and ribbed my throat. The whole dry, burning sensation _had_ to stop. I eagerly followed after Jinx, far from the others.

Wow-za. They really weren't joking about the whole super-speed thing. Then again, they obviously hadn't been joking about the whole "extra gifts" thing, either. I couldn't wait to test out the super strength. Then a thought crossed my mind and I shot it at Jinx.

_So, when do we have to be in Volterra to meet the new rulers?_

_Demitri told us that we have four weeks. He came exactly two days before Skander changed you. And in four weeks, its my human birthday._

_ Man, sorry, Jinx._

_ It's no big deal. When is yours? _

I laughed mentally.

_Oh, it's February 5__th__. I'll tell you _that_ whacked out story later._

_ Okay, then. Let's focus and get this thing over with._

_ Speaking of which, when is this whole newborn thing going to end?_

_ The extra strength, and trust me you do have it, and the lack of control start to get better around the year mark._

_ That's going to be a slight problem._

_ Maybe. Okay, let's go. I'll show you a few tricks._

I shut down the window into my thoughts and followed Jinx into a side walk. I could hear everything going on. People talking, screaming, moving around, doing, um, _other things_. I made an I-so-don't-want-to-be-here look that Jinx smirked at.

"Okay," she said, "vampire rule number one; we keep kills to ourselves. And don't have moral issues with it if you accidently kill a few, you're a newborn, its okay. But Israel is really a genius, if that wasn't your first impression, cause it sure in the hell wasn't mine."

"I disagree. I knew she was the clever one of the group as soon as I came to," I said. Jinx looked at me.

"Wait, really?"

"No… I have my dad's sense of sarcasm. It's hard to tell when I'm being sincere or sarcastic," I explained. Jinx nodded and went on.

"Anyway, our little blonde smarty found a way to feed off the humans without killing them or exposing ourselves. It's a little tricky, so I'll do it and you can follow suite… later."

"Later as in when I'm able to control myself?"

"Exactly. Well, looks like Israel will have some competition for the most brainy, yet," Jinx grinned at me then got serious. "Stay here, okay? I'll be back. Oh, one more thing before I go; keep your kills to the 'ghettos'."

"Got it," I nodded. With that, Jinx tore off down the street. I watched after her and could hear her every move. I reached out for access into her mind, which she granted. Instead of words, I got a picture. It sure wasn't pretty.

Two Hispanic men were around the corner, in the ally way. They were fighting, screeching at each other in Spanish. One whipped out a knife, and started to slash at the other guy, who was dodging blows furiously. Jinx then decided to step in.

"Hey guys," she hissed in a low, menacing tone. The two seemingly gang members looked over at her, clearly not expecting to see a young girl. "You wanna die?"

Jeez…

With no warning, Jinx jumped forward and slammed one man's head to the wall so fast human eyes wouldn't have detected it. The other man was made short work of, and Jinx knelt down close enough to get their still beating hearts into her mind.

_See? Still alive. I don't want you to see this next part; you aren't ready yet, okay?_

_Okay, Jinx_

I clocked her out, surprised at how easy and naturally the telepathy thing was coming to me. I guess it had been because it was my, um, gift. I tried to keep my mind off of what Jinx was doing to get the blood without killing those two guys. Israel must have been a lot older than me to have formed such a way. Then I heard Jinx's footsteps coming up. I felt her wish to enter my mind.

It was an odd sensation. It was like someone knocking on your door when you already know that they're there. I granted Jinx's access.

_Head back to our clearing. I'm right behind you, Alice_

_Okay. See you there._

I clocked her out and tore off back in the direction we had come. I heard Jinx's light tread a bit farther back, and sped up. I was competitive and really wanted to beat her back to our little, make-shift camp.

I heard my friends' voices and suddenly I was bursting through the tuckamoor and was in the clearing. Jinx was a few seconds behind me.

"Okay," she said, "give her some room, you guys."

They stepped back, blending into the dusky shadows of the trees, and Jinx reached into her hoodie. In a lightning fast volley, she ripped whatever she had in her hoodie out, flung it in the air, and dodged back into the trees.

While the objects were still in the air, I saw what they were: Little plastic bags filled with a thick, reddish-black liquid. I didn't have time to ponder what that red stuff was, because the flames in the back of my throat already knew.

With a fierce snarl, I sprung up the ten feet in the air and grabbed all the bags. I had two drained before I hit the ground again. I was lost, gone, in a spiral of cool, yet warm singe of blood. It was sweet and put out some of the fire in the back of my throat. My friends were smart to disappear into the trees. I realized my last bag was empty, and the burn was somewhat cooled, but I wanted more. I hissed and tossed the empty bags over my shoulder. But that was it.

I whipped around my mouth, but my pale-white hand came away clean. I guessed I had been so crazed with cooling down the slow, dull fire that my subconscious was careful to make sure every drop possible had gone into that. I checked the bags one more time, but it was no use. All that had been inside them was now gone.

Wow. Seven bags of blood. No wonder Jinx had had to take out two guys for it. Taking seven from only one would have resulted in certain death. When I was sure I was out of my little newborn frenzy I called out, "Okay. It's safe to come out now."

Jinx was the first to step out, followed by Azure, then Skander and Israel.

"That was very good, Alice," Skander said. "That was how you were supposed to react."

"Good," I nodded.

"How is that burn?" Israel asked.

"Better. When can I have some more?"

"After you tell me your birthday story, like you promised," Jinx grinned. I laughed out loud.

"Oh, boy is that one story!" I exclaimed. "Settle down, because it's a _long_ story, too. Okay, when my mother found out she was pregnant with me, the doctor told her she was about two or three weeks along, but really she was two _months_ along. My older brother, Ashton, is fourteen months older than me, so he was still really little when my parents wanted to go on vacation to Ireland.

"Well, when they went to Ireland, they thought they still had two months until I would be there. Yeh, so not true at all.

"They were going to be leaving in four days when my mom went into labor. So, my dad dumped Ashton with the house keeper of the cottage they were staying at and rushed Mom to the local hospital. By then, my mom was completely hysterical. She thought she was having a premature baby in a whole different country! I would've freaked, too.

"So then the doctors at the hospital did a quick ultrasound, and said, 'It's a good thing your in labor now, or we would have had to induce you.' Then my mom was like, 'What do you mean? She's two months early!' The doctors said, 'Actually, she's almost two weeks late. You're going to have a baby within the next 24 hours.'

"After that realization kicked in, and my mom knew I was going to be more than okay, she calmed down. But then she just looked at my dad and said, 'Mic. Our daughter is about to be born in a foreign country with no visa.' That's when things got even crazier. My dad rushed down to this office that handled things like that, and they said they could give me a temporary visa that would be good for seventy-two hours. But the time started as soon as it was processes, whither I was born or not. Then a few calls were made, and the U.S. said that since the U.K. was five hours ahead of us, they would give us that five-hour window to have me and then get me home.

"Then they said that until I was born, they would put down eye and hair color as 'multi'. Then they asked Dad what they were going to name me. Well, my mom had had my name already picked out, and had only told my dad once or twice, and Dad's useless under pressure, so he said, 'I know this isn't right, but it's something like Alice.' So they put down Alice and then ask what my middle name is, so my dad just kind of gave up and said, 'Just put it as Ireland.' That's how I got my name.

"The name my mom had picked out for me had been Alicia. I'm so glad my dad screwed up. I hate that name. Anyway, my dad got back to the hospital, and told my mom. Knowing my mom, I would've thought she would have exploded. But she was so glad about the window that she didn't care, and my name was Alice from then on.

"Late that night, at 11:07, my mom gave birth to me. We were required to stay at the hospital for at least 16 more hours to give us time to recuperate. So after that, we had to fracking _book_ to get Ash, pack up all our stuff, lock up the cottage, and get to the airport. It took us two hours to land in Boston, and then another hour to get back to Missouri.

"I was a registered American citizen with nine minuets to spare."

"That really happened?" Skander asked. I grinned.

"Could I make this up?" I said. "It really happened."

"I'm so glad your part of my family," said Jinx, shaking her head and snickering.


	4. Third Floor

Over the course of the next four weeks I never learned Israel's life-saving trick because I wasn't near ready. We decided a plane wouldn't be the most rational means of transportation to get me to Itali. Azure decided that a boat would work out just fine. One super-micro issue: We didn't have any boat.

"We can get one," Azure said, waving his hand easily. I put my hands on my hips.

"How?" I asked. "How can a group of teenagers land a boat? And one that will get us across the ocean to _get_ to Itali, at that."

"Skander and I are tall for our age. Is can pass as his wife, and you and Jinx can be our nieces, created by your lovely Aunt Josie and your sweet Uncle Kurt."

"Wow," said Jinx. "That's one believable story, Azure."

"Who says the sellers have to know our personal business?"

"Hey," Skander spoke up. "How about we just steal one?"

We all looked at each other, agreeing. I was surprised it took Skander to figure it out. Well, I guess all of us vampires needed to go find a computer and look up "Oh look! We can steal stuff!" Oddly enough, it felt like it was okay to steal things when you were a vampire because what were the humans going to do? Put us in _prison?_ Whatever!

We followed Skander to the docks (we were in Boston, the first American city I saw) and hurried around. Jinx ran ahead to make sure there were no humans that would cause me to lose it. When she waved us forward and we all snuck up there with, I had to admit; I felt pretty much like a badass super-spy.

Skander picked a relatively big boat. His excuse was that he wanted to take from the seemingly rich rather than the poor. Israel told us that he really just wanted to feel rich himself. I laughed at that. Ah, my creator.

"Anyone know how to hot-wire a boat?"

We all looked over at Skander, who was now standing at the control box of the boat. Was he serious? Who steals a boat without knowing how to hot-wire it?

"Let me try it," said Azure. He made his way over to where Skander was standing. Azure ripped off the paneling with his super-strength. He studied the wires for a few seconds then went to work switching them up. After a little bit the boat engine roared to life.

"Nicely done," I grinned at Azure. He smiled back and shrugged. No big thing…

"My man!" Jinx said, jumping over and giving Azure a kiss. Israel and I giggled. Awkwardness…

With that we tore out of the moor, splashing a little arc of salt water behind us. I sighed and sat back on the bow, letting the wind whip my wild hair around my face. The sea splatters that got me felt good on my granite skin.

I won't bore you with the details of the three hour trip. Luckily, and I mean super-luckily, the boat never ran out of gas. We made it to the coast of Sicily, right in between there and Itali. Jinx and Azure came up to me and Azure extended his arms. I looked at him like 'What are you doing?'

"Okay," he said, "you're going to play Sleeping Beauty. Hold your breath and keep you eyes closed until I say otherwise."

"Um…" I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that. A sudden sound or shout or anything really could make me snap if I wasn't able to see. Jinx knew this, as well as the right thing to say.

"I know you can do it," she said. "Your control is developing just fine. You'll be okay. Just hold your breath is the main thing. The whole sleeping thing is just show for the humans."

"Okay," I said, jumping into Azure's arms. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I concentrated on my favorite songs to keep my mind off of the uncomfortable feeling of no sense of smell.

Azure jumped off the boat lightly along with our friends. We moved through the streets. Thank God it was three in the morning and the only places open were a few bars. Still, we wanted to be cautious, so I kept suit. We rounded a corner and I felt Azure putting me down.

I set my feet on the ground and waited for Azure's command because I trusted him and didn't trust myself so much.

"Okay, Alice." He said and I opened my eyes. We were standing in an alley way. On one side was a brick house and the other was a tall brick wall. Then I realized it wasn't just a wall, but a wall on a building. In the side was a wooden door that Skander opened. Jinx took my hand and we walked into the doorway.

"This way," said Azure. It was dark, in the shadows, although I could see perfectly fine. We started going up some winding stairs and soon came out into a hall way. We walked out into it and started walking to an elevator. As we passed, I saw all this rooms with name plates on them.

"Alec and Destiny"

"Dustin and Jane"

"Dugan"

"Roxy-Anne"

"Libby"

And so on. I was sure there were many more. I suddenly felt very anxious, and wondered how many vampires lived here.

_Woah, keep it cool, Alice. You can handle this… You can handle anything._

After my mental, homemade pep-down (because I don't believe in pep- _talks_), I felt a little better. I asked for access into Israel's mind.

_Yes, Alice?_

_Have you ever met these guys?_

_No, sorry._

_It's okay. I guess we all will soon_

Skander opened the elevator and we piled in. He pressed the first floor button and it went down. When we landed, we headed down another long, stony hall, but this one was much wider and larger than the first one. I held my head high and walked with an air of confidence that I hoped emanated power and fearlessness. I wanted to feel that way, and even if I didn't, I was going to make other people think I did.

A tall, blonde male vampire opened some big wooden doors for us and Skander and Is walked in first, followed by Azure and Jinx, then me.

I kept my eyes forward and tried not to notice the whole slue of vampires in the big ball room. The walls and pillars were made of ivory marble and in the back a small, wide stair led to a pad hosting four big, black chairs that I supposed were meant to be thrones.

Standing up in front of the stairs were two people. A girl who was very young, only maybe my age, wearing a simple, satin, floor-length black halter dress. She had long, blonde curls, high cheek bones, soft topaz eyes, and a small, shell-pink mouth. She had a sweet look about her that I wasn't sure if I wanted to trust. Although I couldn't deny she had an aura of friendly-ness emitting off of her. Was this Destiny or Jane?

Next to her was standing a tall boy with an attractive face and sweeping deep brown hair. It was so dark, it was almost black. I instantly didn't like him. There was no question about it. This was Alec, and the girl next to him was either was his Queen or his Twin. I think it was Destiny.

Wait! That meant that the woman ruling my world wasn't even a woman at all. She was a girl, like me. I had to work to keep my stature careless because that realization made me more furious than I could describe.

Seriously? A fourteen-year-old queen? _I_ was fourteen. I silently wished her good damn luck if she thought I was going to listen to a damn thing she said.

No, wrong. I just had to calm down, and I gave myself another mental pep-down.

_Alice, has it ever occurred to you that you are getting upset over absolutely nothing? Who said you had to even _interact_ with these people. Calm down. Just hang out and smoke some weed._

I rubbed my temples. That's what I needed. Whitest Kids You Know. Then Alec spoke up.

"Good evening," he said in his velvety voice. "Welcome to Volterra. I am Alec, your king, and this is my wife, Destiny, your queen."

I couldn't help the low, menacing hiss that tumbled out of my windpipe. Alec immediately pressed Destiny to his body, shielding her. He shot me a dangerous warning look, but I really didn't care. I hadn't meant to hiss like that, but I was only a month old, and my emotions were unstable.

Jinx's mind hit mine and I let her in.

_Its okay, Alice. Who the hell says you have to bow down to them? I'm not going to._

_I know. That was an accident. _

I clocked my friend out and smiled at the royals.

"I'm so sorry, your majesties," I said as nicely as possible. "I'm only a month old. Please forgive me."

Hell, if I was staying at their home, I could at least try to be nice. Even if I didn't want to, but I was always a good actress. I could do this. Destiny smiled at me, and pushed herself a little way from her mate.

"It's alright," she said. Her voice was very high and light, very girly, very… happy. Happy couldn't be bad.

"Alice is our newest member," said Skander. "Please allow me to introduce my family. My name is Skander; this is my twin brother, Azure, my mate Israel, and Azure's mate, Jinx."

"Hello, it's mice to meet you all," Destiny said politely. "We have arranged for you a few trusted guard members to be your personal guards for the time you are here."

Three vampires stepped up, and I took a step back, weary.

"Skander, Israel, we have chosen Tanana to be yours," said Alec. A tall, thick-built woman with mocha skin and long, straight black hair stepped up and bowed.

"Thank you," Israel said to her. She stepped up and propped Tanana up. "But there's really no need to bow to us."

Tanana blinked and in a very low, deep voice said, "As you wish."

"We chose Hannah for Jinx and Azure," said Destiny. A short girl with short, lank, light brown hair stepped forward. She nodded at them, but didn't say anything. She didn't look particularly happy to be at the castle.

"And for Alice, we chose Vick," Alec said. A tall boy who looked about fifteen or sixteen stepped up. He had long-ish, straight dark, dark burgundy hair. He wouldn't meet my eyes, and had a shy look about him.

"I don't need one," I said. Destiny and Alec looked at me in surprise.

"But you do," said Destiny. "In the castle of new rulers, threats can be anywhere. You need to be safe."

"I think I'll be okay."

"We _insist_, Alice," Alec said coldly. I met his topazed gaze.

"_I_ insist."

Why did he not get that there was no budging.

"I don't think there's a choice."

We looked over at Vick. He was looking at the floor. Oops. I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings, but I was just telling it like it was. I really didn't want to be followed or watched. I liked being alone and if I didn't have my own time, I went crazy.

"I think I do," I said, and ran out of the room, into the hallway.

"Wait!" I heard Destiny call. I heard her start after me. Great. Well, I could probably run faster in my boy shorts than her in that dress. I took off running, and used the stairs instead of the elevator. I felt Jinx wanted into my mind, so I let her in.

_Alice, they didn't give us rules._

_Fuck those rules! I'm not going to listen._

_They're not that bad. She'll tell you. Now Destiny is going to show you to your room, be good._

_I will._

I clocked her out and slowed down, coming out in the hall of the second floor.

"Alice!" Destiny caught up with me, and almost grabbed my arm. I shot her a look that had her backtracking. "I just want you to know some rules. First, no killing humans…"

"We already don't," I told her. "Israel found a way, so don't worry."

"Okay, then. Secondly, and this is the most important rule of all, do _not_ go up to the third floor. Lastly, don't ask why you can't go up there."

Her voice had grown dark and protective. I stepped back at her expression, it was so intense.

"Okay!"

Her face returned to her smile.

"Good. We'll get on just fine, then. And we won't make you have a guard. I guess you don't need one. Now I'll show you your room. It's the very last one down this hall, overlooking the garden."

"Thanks."

As we walked back down the hall, I really couldn't help but wonder; what was on that third floor? More importantly, why was Destiny talking about it like it was something a _vampire_ couldn't handle?


	5. The Secret

I figured out real fast the whole, "Oh, we won't force you to have a guard, you don't need one!" thing Destiny had fed me was a bunch of bullshit. Because a couple days into our stay, I noticed that Vick was following me everywhere I went. But he did it in a subtle way, a classy fashion. He would keep his distance, but he would keep hi amber eyes on me. If I moved, he moved. If I saw him, I knew for sure he was seeing me. Yeh, thanks, Queen Destiny. Queen of Lies!

Okay, maybe I was overreacting, and the whole "newborn" alibi was wearing precariously thin, even for me. But I was annoyed. I mean, did they think I wouldn't notice. And I hadn't seen hide nor tail of Dustin or Jane, the other rulers.

We got on fine anyways, Azure and Skander would go hunting, and when they brought back my blood, I was left in solitary in the ball room. Israel and I would hang out in the peaceful garden. I grew very fond of the beautiful flowers and plants, and the little pond filled with gold fish and water lilies. Jinx and I would often hop the stone wall enclosing the garden, and explore around in the woods behind the castle. So far, we had found a snake skeleton, an old, small black-iron hand mirror, and stick that looked like a wolf head on one end. Pretty cool.

Those were the only times our guards left us alone, particularly mine.

I was heading to my room one day (day four of being in the castle, to be exact.), when I heard the oddest noise: running steps above my head. I looked up with my eyes, not my head, and the running steps stopped. The oddest thing was that they sounded small, like they belonged to a child. But how could that be? Jinx and Azure had told me that vampires couldn't have children. That was when I realized what Skander had meant by easing my pain. I had felt like they understood.

But that didn't explain why I was hearing those child's running steps. I knew that they were obviously upstairs, on the third floor. I had just put my hand on my door knob when it hit me.

_This is the most important rule of all: Do _not_ go up to the third floor._

Sweet Satan! What was Destiny hiding up there?

I knew I had to find out, and I would have to be fast and extra sneaky and carful about it. I also knew Vick was standing by, watching me, so I had to keep my cool. I needed to know right then. I couldn't stand not knowing, and Destiny was wrong. I could handle anything and everything. Maybe…

I decided, before I did anything rash or drastic, it would be a good idea to start with the basics: Find out where Destiny and Alec were. I searched for Jinx's mind and found it easily.

_What's on your mind, Alice?_

_Hey, Jinx. Listen; do you know where Destiny and Alec went?_

_Yes. They went out to the woods._

_Having sex?_

_Most likely._

_Okay, thanks. See you later, Jinx._

_Later, Alice._

I shut my mind down, and focused on step lesson two at my mission. I turned and grinned at Vick. He smiled a little back at me. God, he was so shy. It was kind of sweet and cute.

"Vick, will you do something for me?" I asked in a professional voice. I didn't use my sweet voice because it didn't sound sincere and it sounded like… just no. Fail, epic failure.

"Of course," he nodded. His face was just so innocent, almost like a child's.

"First, how old were you when you were changed?"

"I'm sixteen. Why?"

"No reason, thanks. Would you please go ask Skander to go get me some blood? I'm feeling…" I rubbed my neck.

"Uncomfortable? Yes, I'll go get him. Anything else?"

"No thank you, Vick. Thank you."

"You're not a problem at all, Alice, I'm happy to serve you."

Aww… I felt bad.

"Wait!"

Apparently, not bad enough, though.

"Will you go with him? I think Skander would enjoy teaching you our way of hunting."

"Okay. Learning new skills is always a good thing, I suppose."

"Than you."

The words died on my lips as Vick turned around and zoomed out of my sight. I stood there for a few seconds, feeling sorry for Vick for a reason I couldn't explain. But I had limited time to figure out the secret of the third floor, and no time for feeling sorry.

I booked it to the elevator and punched the number 3. The doors closed and, soon I was there. I pressed the button that made the doors stay closed. I took some deep breaths. The running steps stopped, and I braced myself for whatever was coming next. I expected the elevator to rock and crumble, but I just heard a little giggle. It was a high-pitched, young girl's laugh. It made me happy, yet weary at the same time.

"Okay, Mommy," she said. "You are playing tricks on me. Come out now."

Well, I sure wasn't mommy, but I had a feeling I knew who was. I held my breath and opened the doors.

Standing at the back of the hallway was the most beautiful child I had ever seen. Of course she was: She was a vampire. Her eyes were big and golden, and her little face was framed by tumbling, blonde curls. She was wearing a little, forest green dress with black velvet flowers and a black velvet sash and bow. The sleeves covered her shoulders.

As soon as she saw me, her face froze in shock.

"Oops…"

"Hi," I said softly, dropping low, so I wouldn't look so tall. "My name is Alice. I think I know your mother. What's her name?"

"My mommy's name is... do you mean my first mommy or my second mommy?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Let's go with both."

"I don't really remember my first mommy. I think her hair was brown, and her name was… Orla? Or was it Georgia? I don't remember. She's the mommy who had me and took care of me until my second mommy came along."

"How old are you, honey?"

"I'm three."

Only three? How could a _three- year old _be a vampire? What kind of freaking idiot would change a three-year old? Oh yeh! The ones in charge of us vampires! Yep, we were so screwed as a species.

"Who is your second mommy?"

As if I didn't already know the answer.

"Destiny is. And Alec is my daddy."

Oh, oh, so both of them were morons? Good thing I didn't mind death.

"What's your name, baby girl?"

She smiled and said, "I'm Faith."

Suddenly she ran up and threw her arms around my neck. I had no choice but to embrace the little girl back, nothing but confused. Little kids were so trusting, so innocent, too innocent to be vampires… a little like Vick.

"Are you my aunt?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Um, what?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mommy says that I have many aunts and uncles, and one of them is named Alice. She said she-you?- was married to my Uncle Jasper, and…"

"Woah, woah, woah, Faith," I said. "I'm the wrong Alice. I don't even know any Jaspers. I'm sorry; I'm not your aunt."

She looked disappointed.

"But I like you. Can I pretend that you're my _other_ Aunt Alice?"

"Um, I think that will be okay. But listen, Faith, I need to get back to my room, oaky? I'll come and see you later."

"Okay!"

Faith jumped on me again and constricted me in another hug. I hugged her back for real this time. Then I gently unhooked her tiny arms from around my neck.

"Bye, Faith. Oh, and do your Aunt Alice a favor and please don't tell Mommy or Daddy that I came up to see you. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course!" Faith giggled. "Bye, Aunt Alice!"

We waved and I got into the elevator. I pressed the 2 button. When I reached the floor, I flew into my room, and flopped on the white canopy in the middle of the room.

I had a _lot_ of crazy things to sort out.

First on the "What the fuck am I going to do about this?" list was: Who the hell was running the vampire world?


	6. Help

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees with one arm. I held a book up to my nose (Interview with the Vampire. I'm obsessed!) and read it for the umpteenth time. I couldn't focus on what I reading because I was thinking about Faith. I had to see that sweet little girl again, but I didn't know when I would be able to do that. And it made me sad that she didn't even remember the woman who had given birth to her. I tried to remember my mother.

Her name was Kenna Marie Wyrin, she had short, mouse-brown hair that had no life to it, but was pretty all the same. Her eyes were so weird. They were big and tealy-blue on the outside, but a ring of hazel surrounded the pupil. She had a bit of a temper and freaked out about some little things. But she was a great mom, the best mother for me. It made me very sad to think about her.

Thinking about my mom made me think about my dad, Mic.

Dad had thick, wavy black hair, and icy-blue eyes. He had black facial hair. One time, he shaved it for Halloween, and I couldn't take him seriously and got in a lot of trouble. I got my wavy thick hair from him. But the red was my entire mom's mom, Grandma Gloria.

My brothers, Ashton (who would now be almost 17) and Eden (who would be almost 12) both had my dad's pretty eyes. I don't know where my gray ones came from.

Ashton's hair was weird. It was light brown, blonde, dirty-blonde, reddish-blonde, and bronze at the same time. It was messed up, but cool. Eden had blonde hair and was the only olive-skinned person in our family. Me, my mom, dad, and Ash were all pale-skinned. He probably got it from my father's father, Grandpa Larry.

Mom's Parents

Grandma Gloria and Grandpa Sunny

Dad's Parents

Grandma Karen and Grandpa Larry

I missed them like no other. I longed to see my mother's face, my father's eyes. I wanted to hear Eden quoting Adventure Time and Regular Show, and I wanted to hear Ashton insulting the both of us, because we didn't care. I sighed, but then heard footsteps coming down the hall. Probably going to his room.

But he wasn't.

Alec poked his head into my room, and knocked on the door frame with his fingers. I rolled my eyes.

"Come in," I said sarcastically. Alec chuckled and stepped in. I set my book down by my side.

"I have something for you," he said. "But be ready and prepare yourself."

I looked at him wearily, and held up one finger as a sign to wait. Alec did and then I put my hand down.

"Ready?"

"I guess so."

I took a deep breath and held it. Alec reached his hand around the door and held a cup of black-red liquid. I screwed my eyes shut tight and didn't move.

"You can do this," he said gently. "You're strong, Alice. You can do this. Open you eyes."

I slowly, very slowly, opened my scarlet eyes and tried to keep them fixed them on Alec's face, but they went right to the cup of blood in his hand. I noticed that I had covered my mouth and nose with my hand.

"Its animal blood," Alec said softly. "Try it. It will help with your control."

"Okay," I said, my voice muffled by my hand. I had always liked to try new things and help with my control. I slowly came off my bed, and took the cup from Alec. I was happy the blood was cold, that also helped control my need for it. I had it down in one gulp. It was nothing compared to human, blood. In fact, it was pretty damn sick, but it was gone in three seconds all the same. It did just fine wonders on my burning throat. I set the cup on the vanity.

"Thank you, Alec," I said. He smiled.

"Your welcome, Alice. All you need is a little faith."

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Speaking of Faith, I should smack Destiny in her face for taking that little girl away from her mother."

I slammed my hands over my mouth, horrified at myself, my eyes wide. Alec stared at me, barley blinking. Oh my my my… Weirdly, Alec composed himself.

"Faith would have died if she had stayed with her mother," he said calmly. My high-senses guard went up and I was super hyper-sensitive to Alec's every move. People were at their most lethal when they were calm. I knew that from self-experience.

"But she can't even remember the woman who had her. That's sad."

Alec shrugged, and I tensed, sliding to have my body sideways, ready to defend myself. He ignored it.

"It is a little. I know the importance of remembering your mother, I loved mine dearly. But Destiny is a wonderful mother, and she has good control over Faith. But listen, now that you know about Faith, you need to keep your mouth shut about her. Immortal Children are illegal, but we found a way to keep them in control."

My mind was cranking, turning, meticulously gobbling up everything Alec was telling me. Control for a three- year old vampire, huh? Destiny being a mother, is it?

"Really? How?" I asked.

"We started her off with animal blood," he said softly. "Like I just tried with you. It works doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Yes, it does…"

"Luckily enough, Faith's six month half-birthday is coming up, and we are planning a party."

"How many people know about her?" I asked.

"All of the guard, and soon, your coven will, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. They will be invited to the party and they will be thoroughly warned first."

"Was this the plan all along?"

"No. Our real plan was to kick you all out before the party," Alec stated bluntly. "But now it is different. If you hadn't been so…"

"Alec," I said, stopping him, "how was it done?"

"Faith's change?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"Same as everyone else's. Des bit her and she completed the change in three days. She had nothing but animal blood ever since. That is the key to controlling one so young, after all."

"Interesting…"

Alec picked up on my tone immediately. His features became weary, a bit worried. He knew he had just given away too much.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Alec, do you think I would make a good mother?"

"Alice, we aren't having this talk right now. No, not now, please. Later, with Destiny."

"No," I snapped. "If I want to do this, I don't need anyone's approval…"

"Yes, well, you may want the approval of your queen," Alec sneered.

"The only time I will ever do anything for that wench is if you need someone to come and snatch that crown off her high and mighty blonde head."

As soon as I said it, I was sorry. Oh, it wasn't because I had just insulted someone, it was because Alec had me slammed up against the stone wall out in the hallway, his hand tight around my throat. As you can imagine, I went insane, snarling and biting and trying to get Alec off of me. My mind lashed out in many different directions, reaching many people. I couldn't tell who was who and who was coming from where!

_Alice?_

_What is it?_

_Wait, what's…?_

_I'm coming!_

_Alice?_

_Alice?_

_Stop fighting!_

_I'm coming, I'm coming up fast!_

Suddenly, Alec was being dragged away from me, and I rubbed my neck. Skander and Azure held Alec away from me. Alec looked pretty damn furious. Destiny was at his side, tugging at Skander and Azure's arms. Israel and Jinx were wearing fierce faces, and Vick was standing at my side, his innocent face tight. Skander and Azure backed up from Alec and Destiny. I realized they had all sort of formed a circle of protection around me. Destiny was talking gently to Alec, trying to calm him down.

"Alec, honey, it's okay," she said in her light voice. "Shh, baby, shh. You're okay. It's okay. I love you, please calm down. I love you so much."

Alec calmed the more Destiny spoke to him. Then I felt really bad because I was a wicked, wicked girl. Destiny was sharing her home with me and my family. She had been nothing but nice to me since I had gotten there, and how was _I_ acting? I was acting like an immature, spoiled brat. And that wasn't me. That wasn't the way my mother and father had raised my. I pushed Skander out of my way.

"Alec, I'm sorry," I said, sounding sincere. "You and your wife have been very gracious and caring, and I've repaid you by acting like an animal. Well, no more. From now, I will act golden. I'm so sorry."

Destiny looked at me in surprise.

"But, Alice," she said, "Vick says you're a dream to watch."

Her face was so innocent and sweet. Vick was just like her. So why did I resent Destiny, but like Vick okay? It made no sense! How could I hate Mary-Sue in the flesh? Maybe it was because she was so perfect, and I was so flawed. I mean, really.

I wasn't playing the whole "Oh, poor me!" card, I was just facing facts.

Destiny was pretty much perfect. If God was a woman, it would be her.

She was beautiful, had perfect blonde hair (that I didn't really envy. I liked my hair that stood out) She was Queen of the Vampires, for crying out loud! She had a gorgeous husband who loved her more than anything (once again, no real envy there) and this castle is what she called home.

Oh, I had things, too. I had my best friends that I would do anything for, and I had a good life, all things considered.

But Destiny had something else. Something I wanted. I would even go as far to say I wanted it so bad, I would have taken it from her if I had the mind to. Luckily, I wasn't a cyco, and wouldn't have dreamed of taking Faith away from Destiny and Alec.

It was her child that I truly envied. But not for long.

I had every intention of creating an Immortal Child to my own. But I would need help. And it was the person who would have to help me that was horrifying me…


	7. Frogs and Dresses

Faith smiled in her mother's arms. I smiled back at her, and poked her nose. Faith and Destiny laughed.

"She hasn't stopped talking about you, Alice," Destiny said. I grinned.

"I haven't stopped thinking about her," I admitted.

We were sitting in the garden, by ourselves. I figured the best way to make peace with Destiny about my malicious behavior was just to spend some time with her. At first, it was a little bit awkward, but now it was nice.

Destiny put Faith down and the little vampire girl ran around the garden, chasing butterflies, sniffing flowers, poking her fingers into the small pond, and giggling when the gold fish nipped them. Destiny and I smiled, and I smoothed out a corner of the blue and white checked blanket we were sitting on.

"Do you know that Vick likes you?" Destiny asked suddenly. I looked at her. She nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Alice! You can't tell me that you haven't noticed him following you around, and watching you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Please! He's just doing his job."

"What job? I told you, and him, that you didn't have to have a guard."

"Oh," I said nonchalantly. I was so glad I wasn't a human, or I would have been blushing. "Well, it is what it is."

"He calls you beautiful."

I didn't respond. Like me? Who the hell would like me? I was… Alice. Nobody liked me! And quite frankly, I wasn't exactly fond of everybody either. And, uh, beautiful? Where was that lie coming from? I wasn't beautiful, not like Destiny was. She read that on my face.

"You are," she said. "In your way. You're strong and fierce and that's where your… intense beauty lies."

"Whereas yours is more soft and sweet and no one has a problem saying it because your beauty is easy and doesn't scare them off?"

"Well, honestly, yes, Alice."

To tell the truth, I actually really dug that. I liked being seen as beautiful in my fierceness and intimidation. I felt like a warrior princess.

"Thanks for being real, Destiny."

"Its okay, Alice."

I sat there, deep in thought. And when I was deep in thought, I tended to look like I was going to punch someone in the face. I didn't mean too, I just couldn't help it. Destiny misread my expression and changed the subject.

"Well, your family took Faith well, I'd say," she said, smiling at her daughter.

"All things considered," I agreed vaguely "They were shocked, but I think that was all."

It was true that my coven had reacted, well, normally to finding out about Faith's existence. No one was outraged, or scared, or, in cases like mine, overjoyed. I couldn't have molded it more perfectly.

Suddenly, we heard a small, tiny snap, and looked at Faith. She picked up her ankle to look at the bottom of her black shoes and screamed.

Destiny and I both ran over to her, scared as all get-out. Faith was screeching at the top of her lungs. Destiny picked her up and I took her shoe off and looked at what Faith had seen. A poor, little squished frog had found its resting place.

"I didn't mean to!" Faith sobbed. I patted her back as Destiny talked softly to her. "I didn't mean to kill the frog!"

In a twisted way, I found the irony funny. I had stepped on a frog once, when I was twelve and I reacted the same as Faith.

"Its okay, honey," I whispered to her. "I've done it before, too."

Faith looked at me, her eyes wet with tears that would never escape.

Well, this parenting thing was going to be interesting when I picked out my child. But unlike Destiny, I would only pick a child that didn't have a mother or father, a child who was an orphan. I had my rules set for me.

No blondes

Not under the age of four

No boys.

I wanted a little girl so badly. In those strange dreams I had mentioned earlier, I had always had boys, but I wanted a girl so very badly. I couldn't decide why, maybe Faith had an influence on me, but I wasn't sure. After Destiny calmed Faith down, we went back inside.

"Oh, Alice!" she said suddenly. I looked at her happy face. "I got you something. I already gave Israel and Jinx there's, so I might as well give you yours. I hope you'll love it!"

I didn't have time to answer; she grabbed my hand and rushed me to the elevator. Faith squealed. She pressed the second floor button, and we were soon there. We rushed into her and Alec's room. Everything in that room was gold and silver and wealthy. Wow…

Destiny dug in her closet while I held Faith for her. She finally came out with a long bagged thing on a hanger. I looked at it like it was a bad shot of ecstasy. Destiny's smile was just so dorky and hopeful… how did I say Hell No to it? Oh yeh, like this;

"What the hell is that?" I asked. Destiny laughed, and pushed the bag into my hands.

"Go put it on," she said, taking Faith from me. "I've got to see how it looks on you."

"Oh-okay," I said wearily I headed to my room and shut the door and locked it. I unwrapped the bag and revealed basically my second worst nightmare.

Hanging in my hands was a long, floor length, gold dress, mermaid style. It was insanity. It had gold, glittery wisps around the bottom, curling up where my thighs would have been in the dress. Gold, seaweed looking stuff hung down from the sides and etched up the dress. (Link on profile. Also link for Faith's first dress. And Des and Faith's ball dresses.)

No. No fucking way was I ever wearing that thing. I would look like a complete idiot, a total fool! And it wasn't right for my body. I was no skinny-ass model, I had curves. My hips were the widest part of my body and my butt was… I was ashamed and embarrassed of that thing. It like jutted out from my body, and… no just no! Plus, I was a size five and this didn't look like a size five to me.

Okay, I would try it on once to make Destiny happy, then burn it, and never ever speak of it again. I slipped it on and headed outside.

Destiny and Faith had changed, too.

Destiny was now wearing a nice, strapless, pink and blue dress made of organza with a string of flowers down one side. Her's was very nice.

Faith's was a big, fluffy throw up of pink and white tulle and gathering and roses. Destiny had that sweet, dorky look on her face. I had to let her down gently, if I could at all.

"What do you think of our ball dresses?" she asked, bouncing Faith.

I literally _heard_ the car brakes squeal to a stop then a fiery crash.

"Ball… dresses? As in, for Faith's party?" I asked, astonished. Destiny laughed. Oh, I was not letting my family see me in this un-hot mess!

"Of course! Don't you like your dress? Vick said your one of your favorite colors was yellow."

"Vick…? Des, I hate to break this to you, and I mean I _really_ hate to break this to you, but this is pure gold. Like… rich man's mistress gold."

"You can't be saying you don't like it," Destiny faltered.

"No, no! It's not that I don't like it its just yeh, I really hate this dress."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Its just that… do you have anything more… I don't know badass?"

"Nothing that we could share, it wouldn't fit," Destiny said. "Oh, won't you wear it just to please me?"

"Did you pick out Is and Jinx's dresses?" I asked huffily. I wasn't a pleaser, I was hellion. Destiny nodded, and her blonde curls bounced. She put Faith down and unlocked Jinx and Israel's room, which they shared. She brought out Israel's first.

It was a nice pink mermaid with black lacey stuff all over it. But it wasn't a loud, in your face, neon pink, it was a very sophisticated pink; understated. It matched Israel's personality perfectly.

Jinx's dress was also a perfect match.

It was tea-length and black. It had three ruffling tiers and was strapless. It had a skinny sash with a bow around the waist. I bet they both loved their dresses. I decided to find out.

_Hey, Is? You there?_

_I'm here. What's up, Alice?_

_Do you like your dress that Destiny picked out for you?_

_I actually love it. I like the softness of the pink, and the elegance of the lace._

_Okay, great. See you around._

_Bye, Alice._

Next, I looked for Jinx. I found her almost instantaneously.

_Dress? Like or don't like?_

_Like. It's cool. _

_Thanks, love ya, bye!_

_Bye, dear._

"Please wear it," said Destiny. "I really have no others for you."

I sighed, but nodded.

"I guess it won't kill me for one night," I said. Destiny walked up to me and hugged me. I wasn't expecting this, and slipped my arms awkwardly around her small waist.

"I have one plane ticket for you," she whispered. "To Portugal. Your flight is scheduled to leave a few hours after we will end Faith's party. Go be a mother, Alice. You'll be a great one."

I tightened my arms around her. I didn't say "thank you". How could I possibly thank the person who had just made the start of my wishes possible with words?


	8. The Ball

Destiny said nothing about the gold converse I had ordered for myself. I had told her that if that I had to wear the dress; I was going to wear my own accessories. So far, it was the new shoes, the black net glovlets, my opal necklace that my great-grandmother had given to me, and a bracelet made of tiny gold hearts that my friend Amanda had given to me. I had been wearing these gifts when Skander changed me.

They were now all I had left of my loved ones I had had to leave behind. My headband was another thing in tact. In fact, I never took it off. Come to think of it, I never took any of it off.

"Faith is with Alec, right?" I asked. Destiny nodded. I noticed she was being unusually quiet. "Is anything wrong, dear?"

She looked at me as if she had just noticed I was walking right next to her. The rest of the guard and my family were already in the ball room. Destiny had had to put up a fight to get me into the dress. That was why we were late. If she was mad at me for making her late to her daughter's party, well, I didn't blame her.

"Oh, nothing," Destiny replied softly, looking back ahead.

"You're a terrible liar, Destiny," I said. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," she said slowly, "I was actually thinking about Vick."

I immediately snapped to attention, if I hadn't been paying any before.

"Vick?" I said calmly. "Has he gotten into trouble? Cause I'm pretty sure I could get him out of it. Of course, it may fail miserably, but I can see if I can help it."

Destiny smiled a little bit.

"No. I was wondering… what are your feelings for him?"

Oh, good Lord…

"Spit it out already. He loves me, doesn't he?"

"I think he fell in love with you when he heard you singing," Destiny answered honestly. "You've got a beautiful voice."

"I've heard you singing. You are a good singer, too."

"Our voices differ, like our beauties. I really like Vick. Won't you give him a chance?"

"Can we please not talk about this now? Not when I'm about to leave."

"Okay. But… as a thank you for the plane…"

"Isn't wearing this dress thank you enough?"

She laughed. "No. That was just some persuasion and a fact of the matter. As a thank you, if Vick asks you to dance at the party, will you?"

"Yes," I said, not wanting to hear anymore. We entered the ball room with big smiles.

Faith saw us immediately and ran up to us, laughing. I was glad she was a vampire, because she would've tripped over her dress otherwise. Destiny scooped her up and whirled the squealing, happy child around in circles. She planted a big kiss on her cheek and set her on the marbled floor.

I hoped I would have as much luck finding my daughter as Destiny did finding Faith. I noticed my family all dancing with each other. They all looked me up and down, but had enough integrity to not burst into laughter, but just smiled at me. I reached out to Jinx's mind.

_You can hate this thing now if you want. I sure do._

_Then why did you wear it?_

_Destiny didn't have anything else. Besides, it's a _rule_._

_Rules were made to be broken! C'mon, Alice, live dangerously._

_Hey! I am on the freaking edge!_

I clocked my friend out, and Azure spun her around. It was a slow song playing now and Alec came up and danced with his wife and daughter. Tanana and her mate, Samson, and even sullen Hannah and her mate, Teagan, were swaying happily together. Even if they were just friends, most people had dancing partners, and it was hard to dance by yourself for a slow song.

Okay, things were getting a little too set-up-y for me, so I did a quick 360 of the room, looking for Vick. I did _not_ want to dance with him. I didn't want to lead him on or something, especially when I was about to leave. I spotted him dancing with a girl named Libby, and I felt relief. Until her turned his dark burgundy head my way. He saw me and his face lit up.

As fast as lightning, the word flashed in my mind, in a cyan blue color.

Keep Runnin'.

I flashed him a grand smile, and then tore out of the ball room, out into the hall way. I stopped outside, and leaned against the stone wall.

Soon. Soon I would be on my way to Portugal. I couldn't let Vick… Uh. I hate my life…

Vick came out in the hallway, looking shy, a few minuets later.

"Hi, Alice," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled genuinely at him, "but I look like a fool."

"No, you don't. You don't have a foolish personality, so no dress can make you seem like one."

When I thought about it, he was right. If I didn't convey or carry myself as a fool, I wouldn't be one. I straightened myself up a little.

"Why did you run out here when you just arrived?" Vick asked. I grimaced.

"It makes sense if you don't think about it."

Vick laughed, and for a second I was mesmerized by the sound. Suddenly, I was very scared of the fact that he loved me. I couldn't hurt him, not Vick. If it was anyone else, maybe, but not him. Either I would have to make my bed and lie in it, or make up a different scheme. For now, I didn't have to worry about it.

"Will you dance with me before you leave?" Vick asked. I didn't answer, but took his hand. We walked in as a new slow song began to play. I knew the song.

My Friend Jane by Nevershoutnever.

Vick held onto me and we swayed and moved to the music.

"She's so beautiful," Vick whispered along with the music. I looked down, my cheeks would be flaming had I been human.

When the faster part came, we tuned our dance to the new pace. When the song ended, Vick held onto me, making me feel even guiltier than I already felt. I looked over Vick's shoulder at Destiny. She was looking at us, smiling encouragingly at me. I sighed and laid my head on my own shoulder.

"Alice," said Vick. "I think I've made it clear how I feel about you. And I have to know; do you feel the same for me?"

"I… I don't know," I answered honestly. "I can't make any decisions like that now, not when I'm about to leave for who knows how long on a journey that I have to make by myself."

"Will you have an answer for me when you return?" Vick asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes," I said surely. "I know I will have one by then."

Vick smiled. "Then I will be happy."

The party went on, everyone getting a chance to dance with the birthday girl. I danced with her last song. It was a little tune called Bad Romance. As soon as the song ended, I was whisked away by Israel and Jinx to change for my flight. I hung up the dress with care and slipped into the cloths I was wearing the night I was changed. I out my old converse on and headed down to the doors. The stars were shining, and looked beautiful.

"When I look at the stars…" I mumbled to myself.

At the airport, Israel hugged me extra hard, and Jinx looked sad. Skander kissed my cheeks.

"Hurry back to us," Azure said. Hugs and kisses were dished out all around, and Faith sniffled a little bit.

"Don't be sad," I said. "I'll be back with a cousin for you as soon as I can."

Faith put on a brave face for that. Alec ruffled my hair because he knew I hated it, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, what will I do when you can't be there to irritate me?" I said sarcastically. Alec laughed.

"You'll just have to suffer through it," he said. Then he became serious. "We'll miss you, Alice."

"I'll miss you all, too," I said sadly. It would be the first time I was ever going to be truly alone without my family close by. "I love you all. And thank you Destiny, for everything."

"I'm happy to help," she replied.

Vick looked at me, curious. A loud speaker cracked and a light male voice said, "Now boarding 8-66-99 at gate 5, to Lisbon, Portugal."

"That's me," I said, reaching to kiss everyone's cheeks one last time. I grabbed my carry on item (my ice cream pillow, link on profile just for fun!) and hurried off to the gate.

"Wait!" Vick called.

"What is it?" I asked turning around.

"Can… can I have a kiss before you go?"

I knew I would have even if I had had time to think about it, so I stood on my toes and kissed him on his lips. It was a good kiss; short, sweet, and to the point. And I liked the way it made me felt like I was leaving nothing behind.

"I love you!" I cried waving. "I love you all!" Then, hurrying at a fast, but human pace to the gate, I had just made it. I boarded the plane in the first class section, where there weren't too many people, thank God!

I settled into my seat and pulled up the hood on my jacket and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long ride, and I was nervous. About the humans, the days ahead, and how much time it would take for me to find my perfect child. A few good memories keep me relaxed.

The most prominent is Vicks lips pressed to mine.


	9. One Year

When my plane landed in Lisbon, the sun was just rising. I had to think on my feet. Luckily, this particular airport had a gift shop, so I dipped in, bought some red and yellow jammy pants and dipped out. I changed in the bathroom. I got out of there fast, and found shelter in a storage unit a few miles from the airport. I would have to wait until night to go back out again. I prayed silently that no one would come to check on their stuff this particular day.

I spent the day snooping through the stuff in the unit. I decided to get a free gift for my future child, a sort of heirloom. I looked around until I found a little jewelry chastice.

I opened it and selected my trinket carefully. I eventually picked out a silver, intricate fairy holding a mossy green orb in her arms hanging on a black, cloth choker. I also snagged a red gym bag with a big black star on it.

When night finally fell, I headed outside and hopped the fence. I didn't know Portuguese, but I knew Spanish well enough to communicate roughly with the people. I stumbled on an orphanage. I saw, in one of the high windows, a little girl in the open window, her hands clasped together.

"Querido Deus," she said in her little soft voice, with that sweet accent, "estou cinco, por favor me envie uma mae e meu pai. Obrigado. Amor, Arita."

She slipped back and shut the window. The light turned off, but I kept staring, as if I could still see her long, wavy, night black hair, and her black-pool eyes and olive skin. She was just gorgeous. I understood most of what she had said.

She was praying. She was five, and her name was Arita. She wanted a mom and dad. I could provide the mom part. I slipped back into the woods.

The next day was overcast, so I was able to come out. I had such a happy glow around me that I couldn't help but be extra nice. I helped a pregnant woman carry groceries to her car, I bought a coffee for a man who seemed to be having a rough day, and I sang to an upset child to calm her down. I was so excited about Arita. She matched all the rules. She was over four, she wasn't blonde, and she was most definitely a girl.

I twirled up on the property, and my heart broke into a million little pieces. A tall, Portuguese woman was twirling Arita in her arms. Arita squealed with happiness. A man by her side held onto his wife and gazed with elated eyes at his new daughter.

Of course this is what she got. She had prayed. I ran back to the storage unit and stayed there for days. I decided, after losing Arita, and selfishly being broken about it, Portugal wasn't where I wanted to be. So I left.

I dropped by Spain and met a cute little girl named Alejandra, but she was only two, and I couldn't change one so young. But after meeting her, I talked a family into adopting her, because she truly deserved it.

I didn't bother with France because the last thing I wanted was a French child. I went through Germany, Denmark, Finland, Switzerland, Austria, Liechtenstein, Estonia, The Ukraine, and Belarus, all to nothing. It had been seven months.

Seven months without my family, without a place to stay, without any success of finding a child, and no Vick. I was amazed at how much I missed him. I missed him watching my back, my face, of having that feeling of knowing that he cared about me.

On my journey, I realized, that he really did love me, and that took a _lot_. He loved me for myself, every part of me, and how could I do anything but love him back? Vick was an ideal mate, faithful, caring, understanding, and sweet. I couldn't wait to get back and tell him how much I cared for him. I had to tell him I loved him.

But I was determined to find my child first.

I stayed away from Asia and the Middle East. That was just a conflict I would rather not have gotten into.

The next stop was America. I had only one pact with myself: I would stay away from Missouri.

I landed in New York, my eyes now a pretty golden color. It was hard to hunt animals at first, but I wanted to practice the skills and virtues I wanted my child to have. It got easier the older I got.

It was almost June, and almost a year I had been gone, searching for what I wanted. I was constantly worried sick about my family, about Faith, and about Vick. I was tormented by thoughts that Vick would give up on me or love someone else by the time I got back. Then an even worse thought occurred to me: What if I was never meant to be a mother? What if _my_ child didn't exist? Is that why I was a vampire?

These thought occurred when I was in the city of Chicago, Illinois. I was hanging out in a forest, wanting to forget everything, feeling washed out, weary.

Then I heard the laughter. The sound gave me a hope that I needed, and I ran after it, not so sure what I would find. I ran until I saw a fenced in playground. Children of all shapes and sizes and genders ran around. My eyes went right to one in particular.

I knew the child as soon as I saw the little figure standing there. I knew when the slight breeze flicked that fair, champagne colored air out of those gorgeous and odd eyes. One was a dark, slate gray and the other was hazel. This child was just gorgeous, even more gorgeous than Faith, and I hadn't even known that was possible.

He was perfect, and I wanted him to be _my_ child. He was leaning against a tree, bouncing a ball, playing alone. It broke my heart to see him by himself and all the other small orphans play and giggle and squeal.

I knew it had to be an orphanage, because a white sign said in big black letters: Martyr's Home for Children.

I heard one of the women out there call out "Edison!" and all the little boys lined up on the yellow line. Then another, younger woman called out "Cinderella!" and all the little girls lined up on purple line. My little one was in the very back of the boy line, bobbing his little head side to side, blubbering out some incoherent chant-song. It was the first bit of animation I had seen from him. They led the kids inside and I slipped out of the trees.

I stared at the closing doors of the house, mesmerized.

I had been wrong. I was meant to be a mother, and that little boy was going to be mine. I couldn't hang back like I had done with Arita. I had to infiltrate that house at that minuet. With my vampire speed, agility, and stealth, I ran across the over, hopped the fence and scaled up the wall, and dodged into a window. The room I had landed in was empty, and I dodged into the closet on the left side. I could hear everything.

It was lunch time and everyone was getting in order. I listened hard, and heard the names "Edison" and "Cinderella" said a lot. I put two and two together and figured out that that was what all the children were called at Martyr's. Probably to derail attachments, which I understood. After lunch was over, the littlest kids were put down for naps.

A woman, holding the hands of two little girls, one had black curls and big green eyes and the other had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, came in and put them down to nap. As soon as she left, I dodged out of that room so fast; no one could have been able to see me. Just as I was rushing out, I saw a younger girl with brown waves carrying my little child into his room. I slipped in just as she closed the door.

I turned around and saw my child, with wide eyes staring at me. I smiled as gently to him as if he were a fawn I didn't want to scare off.

"I'm Alice," I said. "What's your name?"

He didn't answer, but looked on at me, deciding if I was a monster, which I was.

"I'm a volunteer here," I added. His face filled with understanding.

"They… they call me Edison," the little boy whispered, and then tucked his head into his pillow. "I'm three. They call the boys Edison. They call the girls Cinderella. We don't get real names until we get adopted."

I couldn't stop myself.

"Well, maybe you should be adopted by someone," I murmured. Edison looked at me, his pretty eyes wide. I pointed to myself and mouthed the words, "Like me." He looked deep in thought, an expression no three-year-old should be able to put on naturally. God, what has this child seen? When he looked up at me, he looked serious.

"Yes," he said. "Can we go now? Right now?"

"Well, no, not right now, baby," I said. "I need a few hours to plan some things out, get you packed up, and ready to go."

"Okay."

"Listen, I must go, now. I will be back tonight to get you." I walked over and kissed his forehead. He held onto my hand as I started for the window. I looked back at him, his bottom lip jutted out, his eyes big and wet.

"Do you promise?" he asked, his little voice trembling. I looked down on him, showing as much sincerity as I possibly could.

"I promise you," I said. "I swear on my own life."

Edison seemed content with that, and I laid him back down and waited until I was sure he was asleep. Then I bolted out the window and over the lot. I remembered the mental conversation Jinx and I had had at Faith's birthday ball, almost a year ago.

_Rules were made to be broken! C'mon, Alice, live dangerously._

_Hey! I am on the freaking edge!_

Well, she had been right. Rules were always meant to be broken.


	10. Reunion

I saw the last light shut off and hopped on the gray building, the red STARS bag I had snagged from Portugal intact. I scaled the wall easily, and opened the window. It was little girls' room that I had snuck into earlier. If I had chosen one of the girls, I would have named the black-haired one Claire and the dirty-blonde one Marceline. But I wasn't there for them.

I dodged out into the hallway, and followed the hall to Edison's room. I creeped the door open, and slide in soundlessly. There he was, sitting up, squinting to see me in the shadows.

"Alice?" he whispered. I stepped into the thin streams of moonlight so that he might be able to see me better.

"Yes, it's me," I said softly. "We can go as soon as we pack you up, dear." Edison slipped out of bed wearing cotton blue pajamas. I told him to go over to the window while I packed.

I stood up and went over to the dresser. Edison's was the top drawer. I opened that up and picked up all his cloths folded neatly into piles. We would have to go shopping, that much was clear. I jumped back over to the window where I had come in and stuffed the cloths in the STARS bag.

"Lace up your shoes," I said, handing him a pair of socks. He went over to the closet and pulled out a red pair of sneakers. He crawled back to me.

"Will you help me?" he asked, and I giggled. I helped him put on his shoes and socks. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," I replied. I walked over to the closet and yanked a random coat off a hanger. I helped Edison slip into it, and then picked him up. I dipped down and threw the red STARS bag over my shoulder.

"Okay, Edison. Are you ready?" I asked, preparing to jump out of the window.

"Wait!" he cried in his little voice. "What about my name?"

"Oh, we'll work on that later," I told him, because I honestly hadn't even thought of what I was going to name him. None of the boy names I had picked out when I was human seemed to fit him. Hell, maybe I would just stick to Edison. I tucked the little boy into the hollow of my shoulder and jumped gracefully out the window. I landed neatly on the balls of my feet.

"Okay, Edison," I whispered, scared to raise my voice too loud, "we're back on the ground."

Edison looked up, and stared out ahead. He saw the dark trees we were heading for, and tucked his head back into my shoulder. I held him tight and hummed a low, simple tune. The woods at night were the perfect nightmare for a small child, and it was now my job to protect and comfort Edison, and I took that job very seriously. Even though I was pretty damn sure that _I_ was the scariest thing to find in the trees around Martyr's.

Owls hooted and Edison whimpered. I petted his champagne hair and whispered poems to him that I knew. I spoke softly in Spanish, Estonian, and English. Gradually, he gained courage and soon he was able to look on ahead without cringing. He only squeezed his eyes shut when the occasional owl hooted. Then he looked up at me.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Should I call you 'Alice' or 'Mama'?"

This slipped up on me unexpected. I thought for a moment then decided to let him choose.

"What do want to call me?"

"Well, I think since you are adopting me, kind of, I should call you Mama."

"Then call me Mama, honey. I like it that way."

As we emerged from the thicket of trees, I looked around, and saw an airport in the distance. I smiled widely and ran at a fast, but human pace towards it. It was right on Lake Michigan.

Suddenly, I remembered the silver fairy necklace I had gotten back in Portugal. I shifted Edison in my arms and dug it out of the pocket of my jacket. I held it up, perfect in the moonlight. I gave it one last, funny look, and then chucked it into the cold, black waters of the lake.

I reached the airport, and walked right inside. I had had to get my own tickets before, so I knew the drill of how it went. But as soon as I dug into the red STARS bag, I noticed that a woman nagging at a man that was probably her husband, had nagged him all the way over to a stand. Too bad she forgot the two slips of blue paper under where her hand had been.

I rushed over and looked at the tickets as if I was simply contemplating if I wanted to sit there or not. The tickets were for Paris, France. Ew, but I'll take it.

I snatched up the tickets and went right to the gate on the ticket, Gate 6. The flight was to take off in half an hour. We boarded the plane quickly, and good thing too. As soon as we took our seats in the fluffy, white, first class seats, a tired looking family came wondering on. A woman with dirty-blonde curls and tired blue-green eyes sat down on the seat next to the window. A little boy with hair the color of spun sugar and bright ice-blue eyes sat next to her. He looked maybe six or seven. A little girl with the same color eyes and hair started crying.

"I want to sit by Mommy!" she wailed. She couldn't have been but three or four. She, like her mother and brother, was dressed elegantly. She wore a cream colored dress with a salmon colored cardigan, white tights, and little black shoes. She held a red teddy bear in her arms.

"I'm sitting by Mommy!" the little boy snarled at his sister. The little girl screeched. Her mother leaned over, her face fierce and tired at the same time.

"Kane, sit next to Bobby and be good," she hissed. The little girl, Kane, looked at her mother and her bottom lip jutted out.

"Poor Kane," I heard Edison whisper. He had been watching the action. Kane turned around and looked at us. Her eyes went wide at the sight of my tumbling red waves and vampire looks, holding Edison all the while. She looked at Bobby.

"Fine. You sit by Mommy." She parked her little butt on the white chair next to me. Her mother rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Of course not," I said gingerly.

Kane looked up ay me with her bright blue yes.

"My name is Kane," she said, swinging her legs. "I'm four."

"My name is Alice," I told her, grinning. "I'm fourteen. This is Edison."

I bounced him in my lap, and he smiled up at me. Our flight took off, and I was so ready to get home, hug my friends and tell Vick how much I cared about him. Kane and Edison chattered excitedly the first few hours then eventually fell asleep.

As I watched Kane's sleeping face, I suddenly realized why I had wanted a girl. I would have spoiled her rotten.

I had wanted to buy her, big, fluffy dresses much too grand for a child. Nice ones made of satin, and tulle, and lace with bows, sashes, beads, pearls, in all colors. She would have become a nightmare. I clutched Edison tight to me, and Kane laid her blonde curly head on my shoulder. I patted her and put the hood up on my red jacket as the sun rose on the other side of the plane.

We landed a short time after that, and I woke Edison up.

The whole trip I had been thinking up names and so far I really liked Starling, Sinclair, Galaxy, Louis, and Edison had really grown on me. I rushed through France and all the countries separating me from my loved ones. When we arrived in Itali only a day later, I was elated. Edison could sense that, and he felt happy, too.

"Remember what I told you?" I asked him.

"Yes," he nodded. "When I go in the castle I will go into a long nap."

I smiled at him.

"Very good, honey."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Have you decided my name yet?"

I thought about that, but answered him honestly.

"Well, no I haven't, dear," I said calmly. "I have some narrowed down. You see, I hadn't planned on a boy."

He wrinkled his nose.

"You mean you thought I was going to be a girl?"

"In a twisted sort of way, yes."

He laughed and shook his head saying, "No!"

I laughed with him and kissed his cheeks as we arrived at the castle.

I ran through the doors at a very inhuman speed, and ran to the elevator. When I arrived on the second floor, I took off to the ball room. I burst in the door and the first person I saw was Alec. He whirled around, and he saw me.

"Alice!" he yelled, and I was suddenly being almost crushed to his body. I hugged him back tightly. "Alice! Oh, we've have missed you so!"

"I've missed you, too!" I said into his neck. We pulled away from each other, and his face was animated. He laid his topaz eyes on Edison. He smiled softly at him. Edison looked away shyly, into my shoulder.

"Is this your son?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "This is Edison. Where is everyone?"

"I shall call them down," Alec said.

"No, no. Allow me."

I reached out to Israel's mind.

_Guess whose home?_

I didn't get a reply, but heard a big crash in the hallway. Suddenly, flashes of blonde, blue, black, brown, green, and every other color were choking me. I heard Edison whimper and I threw myself out of the crazed embrace. I still had someone latched onto me. It was Israel.

"Alice!" she said, sounding like she would have been sobbing if she were a human. I held her up with one arm and held my son with the other. Jinx was the next to embrace me, then Skander, then Azure.

Destiny held Faith on her hip, and the blonde child reached out to me. I smiled at her and came up and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry," I said. "But I kind of have my hands full, baby girl."

Faith's honey eyes bugged as wide as her smile when she saw Edison. Destiny and I gave each other a one armed, but tight hug. She looked a bit sad, but why? No one else looked sad. Then a girl with blonde hair put up in a tight bun and blonde boy who looked like Destiny came up. They must have been Jane and Dustin.

"Hello," said Jane. "I am Jane, Alec's…"

"Twin sister," I answered for her. "And this is Dustin, your mate and also Destiny's twin. Hi. The name's Alice. This is my soon-to-be son, Edison."

Edison still kept his pretty face hidden.

"I'm Faith," said Faith, leaning out of her mother's arms towards me. I stepped closer and let her touch Edison's back. He looked around, revealing his slate gray eye and a little bit of his dear smile.

"I wanted Alec to, uh, _help_ me change him," I said, not daring to go louder than a whisper. Alec nodded, his expression noble.

"Of course," he said. "When shall we start this?"

"Right away," I said. "And, I don't want to offend anyone, but I would like to do this with just us."

"We understand, Alice," Jinx said, and kissed my red lips shortly. Okay, that was weird. We said a goodbye to everyone. Though I had asked her to stay, I still heard Destiny coming behind us. She had handed Faith off to Israel, who I could hear cooing her.

We arrived at my old room, and I laid Edison down on my white bed spread.

"Edison, this is the part I told you about," I said slowly, making sure he understood every word I said to him. "The nap part. You may feel a little burning at first, but then it will go away, okay?"

"Okay, Mama," he said, his eyes trusting me.

"I love you."

Quickly, before I lost my nerve, I yanked up his little white arm and bit down into it. Edison yelped with surprise and I yanked myself away, tearing my attention off the taste. Edison was coherent for a few seconds, and then began to scream.

I won't describe to you the hell that made me feel; especially knowing I was the one who did it. But as soon as he started screaming, it vanished and I knew Alec had done his job.

"Thank you," I said to him. "Really. I can never, ever repay you for this."

'Its okay, Alice," Alec said to me. "I'll have to stay with him the whole three days. But it shall be worth it."

"Should I…" Destiny began.

"Yes," Alec cut in sharply. "Now is the best time. It will give her her own time."

I looked at both of them. Destiny pulled me out into the hallway, and shut the door to my room. She smiled sadly at me with her shell-pink lips. I didn't smile back.

"What's gone wrong?" I asked gravely, not wanting to curb any new news. Destiny's smile faded, and she suddenly looked a whole lot older than just fourteen.

"Aren't you wondering something?" she asked, not wanting to meet my eyes. Then, I was wondering something…

"Where is Vick?" Even I could hear the eagerness in my voice, the excitement. Destiny couldn't look at me.

"Please, Alice!" she gasped. "Please don't say his name that way! And please don't hate me!"

I gathered the blonde mess in my arms, more scared than I had ever felt in my life, not even when the death called Skander looked me right in the face.

"Destiny," I said, my voice barley a wisp in the coolness of the stone walls. "What is it, Destiny? Where is he? Where is Vick?"

Destiny let out a sob, and shook like a leaf.

_He's dead! _I think suddenly to myself. _He's dead, and Destiny doesn't want to tell me! But why would she?_

My breaths were coming in short plummets, and I was clenched with an icy fear and sadness. No. I had to be strong. I had to be, because Destiny obviously wasn't.

"Destiny," I said, making my voice harsh, almost angry, "you tell me what is the matter _right this instant_! Do it, Destiny!"

She composed herself the best she could, but still wouldn't look me in my eyes.

"Now, why would I hate you?" I asked her.

"For what I'm going to tell you," she whispered. I sighed.

"Tell me."

"Vick… left."

"Left? Where did he go?"

At least he wasn't dead.

"He went to Southern Iceland."

"Why did he go there?"

"Well, when you weren't back after six months, we started getting scared, and so Vick went out looking for you, and we told him not to. Oh, it's my entire fault, Alice! I was the one who talked Alec into letting him go."

"It's nobody's fault," I told her gently, stroking her curls. "And it certainly isn't your fault, dear. We can just go and get him. Or send someone to go get him. I…"

Something in Destiny's face made me stop talking. She pulled something from her pocket and handed it to me slowly, as if it were a venomous snake. I took it from her just as slowly.

It was an envelope, a white one. I opened it up and revealed a baby blue slip of paper. In silver calligraphy, two full names were written.

_Vick Connor Privet_

_and_

_Annelynn Marie LeClaire_

_Invite you to a celebration of Love, Happiness, and Memories._

_Date: March 16__th__ 2012_

_At the Le Theatre de Magnifique_

_We hope to see you there!_

At first, I didn't understand, or rather, I didn't _want_ to understand. But I slowly realized it was a wedding invitation. To my love's wedding. And he sure in the hell wasn't getting married to me.


	11. Riot!

I watched Faith dance around the garden, her skin glinting off the sunbeams in a waterfall of shining rainbows. My skin was doing the same as was Israel's. She patted my hair and ran the brush through it. I sighed and wrung my hands.

"I know it isn't okay," Israel said. "But it will get better."

"I figured as much," I replied. "Besides, I have to be okay for Edison. He's just too… he won't understand, and I don't expect him to."

"Do you think we should go?" Israel asked tremulously. "Go to Iceland, I mean?"

"Well…" I said, my voice troubled.

I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do. I had to keep things normal for Edison, but I really didn't want to face Vick or his new bride. I had no idea how I would react. Did Vick even remember me?

"How did it happen?" I asked. "All of it."

I waved my arms in a big circle for emphasis.

"Well," Israel started, "I think it started when you didn't come home for so long. He got worried, and wanted to go out looking for you. He wanted us to send out a whole team of the guard to search the world for you. Alec didn't like that, and neither did Skander or Azure. I was kind of with him, and so was Jinx. We were just so nervous and you hadn't sent any word."

"I'm sorry about that," I said quietly. "I know I should have sent a card or letter or something, but I was just so discouraged, I wasn't thinking normally. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter now, Alice," Israel said gently. "So, Vick wanted to go look for you, but Alec didn't want him to. He said it would be useless, that if he left, we would just have to go after him later. Eventually, Jinx and I agreed with him, and Vick was told no.

"He left it alone for a while, but he was talking to Destiny. He convinced her that it was the best thing to do. And Alec will say yes to Destiny no matter what she asks him for. He didn't this time. At first he flat out refused, and wouldn't hear anything about it. But Destiny persisted, and kept telling him that he gave her an Immortal Child, why shouldn't he let Vick go out looking for… his true love. I won't tell you the whole speech she gave him about coming in the way of love, but Alec finally said yes.

"Jane and Dustin came home from their honeymoon after he left, but that's going to come into play later.

"Anyway, Vick sent us letters every time he left one country and went to the next. When he went to Iceland, that's when he began to speak of Annelynn. At first he would tell us about a vampire who had wanted to help him on his search. But as the letters came more frequently, he told us he still hadn't left Iceland, and the tone of the letters changed.

"He started telling us stories of Annelynn, of the fun they had, and he always ended the letter by saying how much he missed us, and you. But you could tell…

"Destiny took it hard. She was the one who let him go, and she felt that… it just wasn't fair to you. I knew it wasn't. He didn't send a letter for a few months, and just two weeks ago was when he sent that invitation. We don't know why he did. As if he thought we would want to come see him married to someone who wasn't you. I guess he just had no other way to tell us.

"And Jane and Dustin don't know about you and Vick. They think this is wonderful, and they want to go to the wedding. Alec and Destiny don't want them to go alone, and…"

"It was me," I whispered, my heart aching. "I never told him how I felt. I held back, I…"

"You didn't know when he asked you!" Israel said, her voice suddenly angry. "It wasn't your fault! Now listen to me, Alice. You are a wonderful…"

"Do _not_ call me a wonderful person, Israel," I said darkly, not looking at my blonde friend. "I'm no wonderful being. I'm just me. I'm just… Alice."

"That is exactly what makes you so great! You're so unique, and you have different ways of seeing things. You are like no one else…"

"Isn't that the case with everyone?" I said, my voice strained. "Wouldn't Alec say the same about Destiny? And Skander about you, Azure about Jinx? It's all the same! 'She's different than the others.' It's a never changing story."

"But I'm not saying this as a lover, Alice," she said. "I'm saying from an honest perspective, a trustworthy friend perspective. I've met girls like Destiny, all sweet and blonde and pink. Hell, I half am one! I've met sulky girls like Jinx; in fact, I've eaten things that weren't as dreary as her! And then I have you. You're sweet, but intimidating. You're loyal, yet you stand up for what's right, even if it's not agreeing with who you love. You're strong, but caring. You're clever. Almost to the point of manipulative! But you're motherly. You are so many different pieces, Alice. You are never one set thing. You think things through, and you try to do what you think is best."

"But… Israel," I said.

"It's true. And I love you."

"I love you, too."

Israel kissed my red hair and stood up.

"Faith! Let's go in now, darling," Israel called.

The little blonde girl plucked one more daisy and jumped into Israel's arms. Is looked at me.

"Coming with us?"

I shook my head and waved my hand.

"No. Go on in. I'll see you both later."

After Israel and Faith went inside, I hopped the tall, stone wall and dropped into the forest surrounding the castle. I took off running, my chest still having that dull ach. But I had to get over it. I had a son who was going to be a vampire in less than 72 hours. I didn't go that far, but far enough to escape the sounds of my loved ones.

I stopped and knelt down, hugging myself close to a tree trunk. I didn't feel any tears come to my eyes. I couldn't cry, I was just too vain. I couldn't will myself to deny the invitation of Vick's wedding.

I _wanted_ to go. I _wanted_ to go so I could tell him I loved him, see his face, and then congratulate him on his new bride. I wanted him to feel horrible, and I suddenly wondered what came over me.

Oh, I could hold a grudge, but I had never thought it would have been at all like it was, so vengeful.

Of course, I had never been in a relationship before, never even kissed boy, yet. It suddenly occurred to me that it had been a good thing. For I wasn't the sulky, sad, "Oh! He left me!" kind. I was the angry "Forget You!" Cee Lo Green explicit version type. Quite frankly, I was pissed. I wanted to… freaking rip up some pillows and listen to angry songs and cuss and scream and choke someone! And I had better do it before Edison woke up.

I rushed back to the castle, and ran upstairs. I clocked Jinx in.

_Where is Destiny?_

_She's with Alec. What is it?_

_IMA MONSTER! HAHAHA!_

_Al…_

I clocked her out before she even thought my full name. I ran to my room, and saw Destiny rubbing Alec's shoulders as he watched my son change. As I saw his sweet, changing face, almost all my anger melted. Almost, but not quite.

Destiny turned to look at me. Her face changed as she saw my expression. I was smiling excitedly and maybe even a little maniacally.

"Show me something I can destroy," I said. She jumped up, her expression weary. I ran and grabbed my radio and Jinx's mp3.

"Let's do this," I said, taking her hand and dragging her from the room. Destiny looked at me.

"You are not okay," she said bluntly. I nodded vigorously.

"I know…"

"Um, we don't use the fourth floor because it's…"

"Never mind why! Let's go _kill it_!"

We ran to the elevator and went to the fourth floor. I dodged out and plugged in all the music stuff. The most delicious break-up song came on and I sent that damn floor to hell starting with "Kick in the Teeth" by Papa Roach.

I was at it for hours, ripping doors off their frames, kicking walls, punching holes in them as well. I tore wall paper with my long, sharp nails. I broke a few beds and used the remains to body slame on the rest of them. I took chairs and chucked them around until the whole lot was a huge mess.

When I was done, it had been longer than I had thought. Guess time fly's when you're having fun. I felt so much better, almost back to normal. All the rage and emotions had gone out the window with all the hell-raising and destruction and angry, furious music.

In fact, I felt so giddy afterwards; I gave Destiny a big hug. She smiled and laughed.

"You could have joined in if you wanted," I told her, and she laughed harder.

"Oh, I didn't want to be the thing between you and those chairs. Or those beds… or the walls… or the fourth floor."

"But I feel so much better now!" I said, elated. "And I want to go to the wretched wedding, too!"

"Maybe you feel a little too good," Destiny giggled. "But now that you have all your anger out, are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure! I'll have Edison to keep me sane, won't I?"

"Speaking of which, do you have any other names for him? You said that the people at Martyr's just called the boys that until they got adopted. And now he is so…?"

I thought for a second.

"Well, I had been thinking of a few names. I like Louis, Galaxy, Sinclair, and Starling. I've been thinking about the name Ezra, too. I don't know. I like Edison a lot."

"I like them all, too. But I think you should come up with one before he completes the change."

"I know I should, and I will. But right now, I think what I need is a nice, hot, cup-o-blood. It's like tea, only blood."

Destiny laughed and we headed downstairs. We got my blood and she said she had to go back up to Alec. I waved to her and leaned against the hard stone walls, sipping my cup. I wondered when I would have to clean up the hell-hole that was now the fourth floor. I laughed, in spite of myself. I could live another day, and maybe my anger would return, but I would just go to the fourth floor. Life was good. Until I found out we were having another ball.


	12. His Name

"It's okay, Alice," Jinx said. "We promise, you can choose your own dress. I'll make sure Destiny stays away from the stores unless it is for herself."

"But… I don't want a ball," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Plus…"

"But this is for _you_. You and Edison. Destiny has nothing to do with it. Edison should complete his change tomorrow night. And then we'll have a party for you both."

"Jinx! I'm not so sure this is the best…"

"Just stroke the furry walls, Alice."

Jinx took my hand and petted it up and down the stone wall of the hallway. I gaped at her.

"Are you seriously quoting Get Him to the Greek?" I asked her incredulously. Jinx smirked and nodded. I yanked my hand from her grasp. "Maybe you should be the one stroking the furry walls."

Jinx just laughed and dragged me to my room. I looked at Edison, Alec sitting faithful by his side, Faith quiet in Destiny's arms as she stood next to her mate. I patted Alec's shoulder. He looked up at me, his topaz eyes darker than they should have been.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, as if I didn't want to wake my son. "I really can never thank you enough."

"I'm happy to do this, Alice," he said calmly. "I wasn't here for my daughter's change, and I want to make a difference this time around."

Destiny smiled proudly at Alec and Faith reached out to him. Alec took her in his arms and she was just staring at Edison.

"Did I tell you about Kane?" I asked no one in particular. Faith looked up at me with her big eyes and shook her head. "She was this cute little four-year old on the plane with us. She had pretty blonde hair and big icy eyes. She looked a little like you. She was going to Paris with her mother, father, and big brother Bobby. I hope we can maybe go see her in Paris before we go to the… wedding."

"So maybe I can see her?" Faith asked, and I nodded. She gave a little cheer.

"So, Alice," said Jinx, "got any names for him?"

"You know the ones I'm considering…" I said slowly. "I have a feeling that I will just come up with one at the very last second, and it may not even be one of the ones I have picked out already."

"We'll just have to see," Jinx nodded in agreement.

The next day, it was cloudy and didn't look like it was going to lift. Destiny decided it was time to get our dresses. We went out, but I wasn't really all that into it. I was anxious for Edison to complete his change, and come up with a name for him. Destiny and Israel forced me into a few dresses, and I ended up picking out a short, poofy, red and black sparkly one. Is picked out a short, blush-colored dress mad of chiffon with big flowers on it. Destiny picked one that was almost fairy-ish in its ways. It was pink and whit with pink flowers smothering the top part. Jinx ended up with a short dress with a pale yellow corset bodice and an edgy tiered bottom. Destiny picked out a long, pink dress that almost looked like a cat with some class got to it for Faith. (All these links on my profile!)

When we arrived home, I ran right up to my room with all my friends following me. Faith and Alec sat on the floor next to my bed. Destiny had gotten Alec a cup of blood that had been drained and thrown in one corner of my room. I sighed and went and picked it up. Israel took it from my hand and set it on my mirror vanity.

"He should be coming around any minuet now," Alec said. If I had been human, my heart would have been pounding. I sat down gently on the side of the bed, staring at Edison's face.

"Okay, goodbye, Alice," Jinx said, ushering everyone except for Alec out of my room.

"But I want to…" Destiny started.

"See you soon, dear!" Jinx said over Destiny's voice.

After everyone was gone, my breathing was getting a little rapid. Alec looked up at me, his face somber.

"It will be over soon," he said. "Would you like for me to go?"

I thought about that for a minuet, and then nodded.

"I don't want him to panic if he doesn't recognize you," I said. "But stay out the door until we hear his heart stop."

Alec nodded and left the room. I brushed Edison's hair out of his face. I had only minuets to find his perfect name, and my mind was racing. I went on stroking his smooth hair. He was just so sweet, even with the obvious changes.

His skin was deathly pale and hard, and his eyelids were now purple, as if he was dead. His hair had gotten a little bit thicker. I smiled at him, my dear son. I had waited so long for him, and now here he was. And he was such a rebel as well. I laughed to myself.

Edison had pretty much broken every rule I had set.

No blondes.

His champagne hair had crashed into that rule.

Not under the age of four.

That went down the drain faster than the no blondes rule.

No boys.

Did this one even need an explanation?

Suddenly, I heard his heart changing rapidly. It picked up speed, as mine had when I had been nearing the end of my change. I stepped away from him, nervous.

_Don't be rediculas! _I thought to myself. _He's your son!_

But he was also a vampire. I sat back down on the bed. His heart was going faster, faster, faster! Until…

It stopped. Just like that, it stopped. It thudded once, twice, then just fell down and gave up.

"Okay," I whispered barley audible. I knew Alec could hear it though. I heard his footsteps leave the hall outside of my room.

My child's little eyes opened up, wide and a striking, almost glowing scarlet. It almost scared me; it was so different from his gorgeous human eyes. But I smiled, my whole body going warm and happy.

He didn't lift his head from his pillow, but looked around with his new eyes, looking very "What just happened?"

His eyes landed on me, and he smiled brightly. He jumped into my arms and I hugged him tight. His bubbly laugh was even sweeter as the silvery vampire laugh.

He pulled back and looked up at me.

"I missed you Mama!" he said.

"I've missed you, too… Edison."


	13. Up Up Up

Faith was the second person to see him. She crept into the room as quietly as possible. She slowly shut the door. She turned and flashed a smile at Edison. She carefully crawled onto the bed and sat with us.

"Hi, Edison," she said in her light soprano voice. "Do you remember me?"

"I think so…" Edison said. "Faith?"

"That's me!"

The two kids laughed and it made me so happy I could have cried.

"Oops! That _is_ his name, isn't it, Alice?" Faith asked suddenly. I nodded at her.

"Yes."

There was no shadow of a doubt in my voice. Edison was his name; no other could belong as well as it. Edison crawled out of my lap and with a great look of determination and focus; he touched Faith's face with one hand and her curls with the other. She giggled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to make sure… I remember you," Edison said slowly. I laughed and he dropped his arms to his side.

Faith and Edison's friendship grew over the next weeks. They chased butterflies in the garden, played hide and seek and tag in the castle. I made sure they stayed away from the disastrous fourth floor, that I still had yet to clean up. Actually, I doubted that I ever would.

The night of the ball, I was helping Edison get ready. He wasn't dressed up all fancy, just dark jeans and a plaid shirt that was opened to a black tee underneath. I picked him up and swung him around in a circle. He squealed happily and I set him on the floor.

"Will there be… drinks there?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, there will. But you'll have to be very careful."

Edison had actually grown attuned to the taste of animal's blood. It was the only thing he had ever had, and it was a great relief to me.

"Now, Mama is going to change," I said to him. "Let's give you to Uncle Skander."

I reached out to his mind, and he let me in.

_Hey, pretty._

_Hi, Blondie. Ready to take Edison?_

_Yeh, bring him out to me._

_Okay. See you in a second!_

I clocked my creator out and lifted my son up. I walked out and Skander was standing there. I handed him off and Edison pulled Skander's blonde hair. It was this little game they had going.

"Hey, Kiddo!" He said, ruffling his hair. I laughed and shook my head.

"Boys!" I said, and Skander pulled a face at me.

I went back in my room and took my dress off the hanger. I slipped in on and looked in the mirror. It seemed too short, so I just put on a pair of stripy black and white leggings. That was much better. I slipped on my pair of black and red converse and headed out. I took Edison from Skander, whose hair was all but messed up by my child. I sighed and rolled my eyes, then smiled at Skander.

Israel, Jinx, Azure and the rest of them were already in the ballroom, awaiting mine and Edison's grand entrance. Yeh, okay. Skander waved and said, "See you down there in a few."

I waved lightly back to him, and hitched Edison up on my hip. I waited a few minuets after Skander left, pacing around. I got the feeling I always got when I was getting anxious. But it would be okay. Just like Faith's party.

"Time to go down," I said, making my voice fearless. I walked down the stairs instead of the elevator. It was the same staircase we had walked up a year and a half ago the first day we stayed at the castle. I would enter the ball room, through the door on the side. Everyone's attention was directed to the two big double doors at the front of the room, where I was supposed to come in. I grinned, and didn't call attention to myself. Edison kept quiet, too.

Destiny groaned.

"That girl has…" she started.

"She has three minuets before we go drag her butt down here," Jinx jumped in. I could wait three minuets. But I didn't get that long.

Faith turned her little head and saw me standing behind Azure. She laughed and pointed to me.

"She got you!" she cried. My friends all turned to look at me and Edison. I shoot them a sideways smile and waved my fingers. Rolled-eyes went all around, and I had to smirk.

"So, let's get this party started," I said, pushing my way to the dance floor. The music started and we all danced around and had a very good time. I got the first dance with my son, and we whirled all around. Edison wasn't so shy because he now knew everyone. He and Skander played that hair game of theirs, and he and Israel swayed around the room. We all had to coax him to dance a little with Faith, but we eventually got him to do it. I wished I'd had a camera to capture that moment. And yes. I did just quote Kodak, or whatever.

The dancing and party lasted well into the night. Edison controlled himself very well around the blood, all things considered. I couldn't have been happier. Oh wait, yes I could… Oh well!

I had a son, and my family that loved me dearly. A mate was just extra that I didn't really need. It would be okay.

The months passed in a happy blur. Edison and my family got closer, and I got closer with him. It was tough to discipline him, but I couldn't let him become a brat. He and Faith were playing one day and Edison just took a ball right out of Faith's hand. I swooped down on him and he gave me this bug-eyed sad look that I couldn't take. But it was for his own good, and he wasn't going to be able to treat people like that. He eventually became better, and I made sure he always said "Please" and "Thank you".

All too soon, it was March 11th, and it was time for us to head to Iceland for the stupid wedding. And I had promised Faith I would show her Kane and her family if she was still in France.

I packed my suitcase and walked into the hallway. I was the last to head down the elevator and meet my friends in the lobby. Israel was holding my son as well as her bags. I frowned and took him from her.

"I'm sorry, Is," I said. She waved away my apology and smiled.

"Are we ready to go?" Alec asked. We nodded and headed to the airport.

As we boarded the plane, I wondered how this wedding was going to be like. Was it going to be big and extravagant? Or laid back and casual? Maybe it would be very traditional or maybe it would be contemporary. All I knew for sure was it was going to hurt me. This time I was going to have to right out cope with it, because there was no fourth floor where I was going. I held Edison closer to me. I sat by myself. Everyone else sat with their mates. I rolled my eyes because there was nothing else for me to do. The plane ride was long and draining.

Edison was entertained by the movies and looking out the windows and staring at all the passengers. I was not so easily entertained and I couldn't think of the wedding, not of Vick and him marrying someone other than myself. I was actually thinking of old cartoons I used to watch with my little brother, Eden.

We landed in France at two in the morning. While everyone else was groggy and cranky, all us vampires were ok and alert.

The airport was very crowded and I was slightly worried about Edison's control. We would have to go hunting soon, but he did just fine.

"Can we look for Kane now?" Faith asked quietly. Destiny looked at her daughter than looked at me. In fact, they all turned to look at me. What was this?

"Um, Queenie?" I said to Destiny. "You wanna answer your daughter?"

My voice sounded a bit wavered, but that was much showered over by my sarcasm.

I wasn't the one making the decisions here; even I was the only one who knew Kane and her family. Still, they all looked at me.

"I know our flight will leave soon," Alec said, looking at me, "but I can get a later flight for us."

"No," I said. "Let's just get to Iceland. I mean, has it occurred to anyone that I told you all about Kane _last year_? I sure hope so."

"Right," answered Azure. "Of course, Alice. Well, let's go."

The flight to Iceland wasn't as long or as dull as the one to France had been. It was a gift, and I was very grateful for it. The sun was still down when we landed in Iceland. We got off the plane, and into the airport. We were walking, and I was staring at Faith in her mother's arms. I smiled at the love they shared, the same one I shared with my own child. I was so focused on this that I ran into something.

But right before I made contact with whatever it was, I had seen Destiny's face fall into a look of a clam horror. I felt arms wrap around my back and suddenly I was being lifted off the ground and swung around in circles, Edison still clasped in my arms. I was put down, but the arms didn't let me go. I knew who it was, who it had to be. It was Vick. Of course it was Vick. I yanked myself away from him, not able to control my impulses. I pulled my arm back and punched him as hard as I could in his stomach.

It couldn't have possibly hurt him, but he still gasped and staggred back. My family was me holding back, even though I had regained control over myself.

"Hi, Vick," I said, my voice perfectly smooth, normal. He looked at me, his face repraoched.

"Hello," he said. "Welcome to Iceland. I've arranged transportation for us. We will go back to my cottage, and you can meet my Family. Except for Vladimir. He is out huntig."

He said the name Vladimir with and anger I had never heard in his voice behinf it. Alec shook his and and asked, "Is something wrong with him?"

"He still hunts humans," Vick said back. "And he kills when he does it, too. I don't think he means it, but..."

I rolled my eyes. I honestly didn't care about Vlamimir or what Vick had to say about whever he was. Seriously, I didn't care about the guy's eating habits. How about, an explaination? Or maybe, oh I don't know, what he thought he was doing. That would've been great. I held my son closer to my hip as we headed out into the parking lot. There we saw a silver, expensive looking car with a black-haired vampire woman in the driver's seat. Her thick hair was put up in trendils and she was just beautiful. My heart jumped into my throat and hoped it wasn't Annelynn. I just... wasn't ready.

It didn't matter. Vick climed in the front and the rest of us had to cram into the three-seat back. I slid in first and was crushed to the window behind the black-haired woman. Both Faith and Edison had to sit on my lap. Alec was next to slide in and he had put Destiny on his lap. Then came Skander and Israel in the same fashion, then Azure and Jinx as well. Jinx barley got the door shut and we pulled out of the dreary airport into the foggy country. The black-haired woman looked into the mirrior with topaz eyes and smiled brightly at us. She looked about Twenty- fthree or twenty-four when she was changed.

"Hello," she said in a low, womanly voice, "my name is..."

I held my breath.


	14. A Bit of a History Lesson

"…Marta."

I let my breath out in relief. I was so happy it wasn't Annelynn.

"Our other sister is Olga and Vladimir is our younger brother," Marta said, "and you'll meet them when we get to our house. Or should I say mansion?"

She rolled her eyes and Vick snickered. I was suddenly wondering why Marta hadn't gone beezeerk when she saw Faith and Edison. Then I remembered that Vick had already explained the whole situation to them already. I remembered the whole little argument Alec and Destiny had gotten into over bringing the kids.

Alec had said that once the other guests saw Faith and Edison, they would be angry or think it was okay to create an Immortal Child of their own. Destiny had said that maybe it was okay, if they understood the proper way to bring him or her up with animal blood. Alec gave in eventually, but that was mostly Destiny threatened to throw a hissy fit and Alec would have rather died than displeased her. I was secretly glad she had won that battle because I Edison was what kept me sane, kept my focus off the hurt and anger.

The sky was starting to get lighter and lighter. The sky was overcast, with billowing light gray clouds. Fog engulfed to town and I could tell the day was going to be cool and misty.

"The house was built my father and grandfather," Marta spoke up, "in the year 1519. I was just a baby when they started and I was five when they finished it. Good thing, too, because Olga was born the very next night in that house.

"Something you should know about Olga is that she had anxiety trouble when she was a human. Now that she's a vampire, she feels like she has full control over her emotions. She's so positive and happy, so don't be surprised when she greets you all by name and gives you a big hug and kiss.

"Anyway, my mother was from Slovakia and she had blonde hair and green eyes, and my father was French. He had black hair and brown eyes. My mother came to Iceland with her parents and two brothers before my father and grew up here. My father came here when he was twenty and my mother was seventeen on an exploration. He and my mother fell in love, so safe to say he stayed here with her. They were married within a year and had me just as soon.

"Both of my parents came from fairly wealthy families and when he told my mother's father that he was going to marry her, he gave my father the money to build his little girl the grandest house her dreams could conjure up."

Marta laughed.

"Oh, they worked hard on that house and they did such a great job, too.

"'It will stand for many years to come,' my grandfather said, and he was right. I hope it continues to stand for many more, as well. We all grew up in that house, until my father died when I was seventeen. Olga was twelve, and Annelynn was ten, and Vladimir was only eight. He needed a father, back in those days, imperatively. Our mother was forced, by law, to give up the house that her own father had built for her.

"You see, it was very sexist and unfair when I was growing up.

"We were all very sad to lose our home. Soon after, my grandparents died in a buggy accident. Our mother died a year later of no official cause. To this day, we all believe it was because of a broken heart. Vladimir was only nine. We had no one to take care of us, and I had to go to work much more than I was used to at the time to care for my siblings. Olga and I got jobs as scullery maids, but our employer was very cruel and an alcoholic. He would shove, hit, and abuse all of us.

"He never hit Olga, though. I never let him, and tried to protect her at all costs. We were determined to keep the horrors of that house a secret from Annelynn and Vladimir. Olga and I worked for that man until I was twenty-four and she was nineteen. Then the man started meeting with this handsome young man named Kole.

"Kole was supposed to be this investor or something and he was meeting time and time again with the employer. I know now that Kole was stealing rather than investing the old man's money, but it didn't matter to me by then. If I was still human, I would have been furious that Kole was messing with mine and my sister's pay. One night we were heading home to Annelynn and Vladimir. By then, Vladimir had been kicked out of school and Annelynn was looking for work every day.

"I hadn't noticed that Olga and I were being followed. I was so tired and wet and cold and starving. It was raining and the cold September breeze was like a whip. How could I notice anything but that? When we got home, and I mean we had _just_ stepped in the door, was when he attacked.

"I screamed and was pleading with whatever it was to kill me if it wanted too, but to leave my family alone. I noticed that they were all lying on the ground, writhing in pain, and I looked up into the red eyes of what was killing us. It was Kole. I had never been so afraid in my life. I was afraid he was just going to slaughter me in front of my family and then kill them off when he was done with me. It was horrible!"

Marta's voice didn't match her story at all. Her woman's voice was cheery and happy. Her story must've had one hell of a happy ending.

"But that didn't happen, not really, at least," Marta continued. "Kole's face was soft and a bit remorseful. He bent his head down low to me and his black hair brushed against my cheeks.

"'Don't worry,' he said softly. 'It will all be okay after tonight, my beauty.' I stared at him, not comprehending. Then he bit me and the rest is history!

"When we all came to at about the same time, he told us everything. He said he was sorry, but he couldn't bear seeing me or Olga going through that. We learned that he killed our old employer and had stolen enough of his money to buy back our house. We have been here ever since.

"That long while ago we came to meet our new rulers, Destiny and Alec and Jane and Dustin, we learned of being able to hunt animals and we have picked up that lifestyle. Well, all except for our brother."

Marta's face clouded up as Vick's had. I huffed a breath. I was so not getting sucked into Family Feud: Vampire Edition. I had enough on my plate as it was. And it was a very expensive plate, like the kind that comes in a fine china set. And it was small, the kind you put under your teacup. So it couldn't hold a lot. And a lot was what I had. I bounced Edison and Faith on my lap and both smiled at me and each other.

"Well," Marta said, "here we are."

She pulled the car into a long, circle driveway paved from old cobblestones. My jaw dropped.

The place was _huge_! It was big and cram colored with alternating peach and white window shutters. The front door was fine redwood and had an old iron door handle. The yard out front was large and a small, marble fountain stood on either side of the beginning of the white pathway up to the redwood door. It was just gorgeous.

"Wow," I said. "This is so beautiful."

It was even more beautiful than the Volturi Castle. By a landslide.

"Thank you," Marta said proudly. "Now, Annelyn isn't home. She's out planning. The theatre the wedding was to be held in was closed three weeks ago. We are now having the wedding in the forest behind our house. Our other guests will not be staying with us as you all are. Some… dietary issues can't be overlooked."

"Of course," Alec said, nodding. "And my sister and Destiny's brother will not be here until the actual day of the wedding. They decided they wanted to keep an eye on our castle for as long as they could."

Marta nodded and parked the car. We all piled out and Marta rolled down the window.

"Vick, you know the house as well as I do," she said. "Show them inside and show them their rooms and introduce them to Olga and Kole."

Vick smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Marta pulled the car away, and we all headed inside. Vick pushed open the door and we all gaped at the inside of the house. You could see the kitchen to the right. It was lit up and a warm toasty cream color with gray-white floor tiles. The dining room that was probably never used was right before it, with an unlit chandelier hanging over the dark, wooded table that sat six chairs.

To our left was a large family room. It was painted, a deep, Christmas-y red and had a black iron chandelier hanging in the middle of the high ceiling. Brown, white, and black leather furniture adorned around the white, thick carpet. A large brick fireplace was what the furniture circled around to face. A large, wooden coffee table stood in the middle of the furniture.

Right in front of us was a large, white marble staircase. We were standing on dark wood floors. It was… it made me so jealous!

"This is where I live," Vick said. "Where _we_ live."

Suddenly, a tall vampire with long, shaggy black hair and a gentle face appeared. A young woman with short, light blonde hair that was put into big banana curls and a smiley face appeared next to him. Vick smiled and took both of their hands. He turned to us.

"Guys, I want you to meet some of my family," ha said. The tall man spoke up.

"I am Kole, Marta's husband, for all intents and purposes," he said. "It is very nice to meet you all."

We smiled and nodded at him.

"And I'm Olga," said the blonde. Her voice wasn't low like Marta's. It was rather bright and happy. "Vick hasn't shut up about you since he came. Let me see if I can guess who is who."

She looked at us hard and started with Alec.

"Well, I mean I saw you and Destiny when we had that royale meeting, so I know you. And this must be Faith, your daughter.

She poked the little girl in her belly and she laughed. Olga moved on to Israel. Skander smiled and kept his arm around his mate.

"You must be Israel," Olga said. "Because you do not look like a Jinx. That means you have to be Skander."

The two nodded and Olga smiled.

"You see, I thought that one might be tough because you have an identical twin brother, but I guess if you can remember the mate, you can remember the right name!"

I laughed at her. She was just too cute! How could she really be nineteen? She moved on to Azure and Jinx.

"If I already have Skander, then you must be Azure," she said. "Which means Jinx is you, the black-haired one with the funky bangs."

Both grinned and exchanged glances. I waited for her to get to me. I could just picture it.

"You must be Alice, the one Vick dumped for my sister! Sorry about that!"

Oh, wouldn't that be just spectacular? A perfect start to a time I was already dreading!

But it didn't happen like that. Olga smiled at me and her whole being just went soft.

"You must be Alice," she said in a gentle voice. I forced a smile and nodded. "And… well, I don't know who this is."

She smiled at Edison, who looked away shyly. Yeh, he wasn't really a big social butterfly. Just like his mama.

"Come to think of it," Vick said slowly, carefully, "I don't know who he is either."

He and Olga and Kole looked at me expectedly. I sighed and smiled.

"Well," I said. "This is Edison. This is my son."

Olga's whole face just lit up. She wrapped me up in a sweet hug.

"Oh, I am just so happy for you!' she said. She pulled back smiling. "You got your little one after all. That is just great, Alice."

"Oh, thank you," I said, smiling, not knowing what to think. Marta had been right about the bubbly sweetness. It was nice to have some of that around. It was refreshing.

"Well, I'll show you all to your rooms now," Vick said. Olga and Kole stood at the bottom of the stairs, waving and smiling at us. At the top of the stairs there was a large airy room that was all white and soft neutrals.

"This is mine and Annelynn's room," Vick said quickly. I noticed that he was keeping his distance from me. Good. I didn't want him near me or my son anyway. The jerk. I rolled my eyes when no one was looking.

We moved down to the left hallway where the rooms were only on the right side of the walls. Vick showed Destiny and Alec and Faith their room, which was the first door on the right. It was big and looked a little bit like their room back in Itali; only it was more white and gold than silver and gold. They moved in and settled in.

The next room was just as big and belonged to Jinx and Azure. It was all shades of purple and gray. We left them to unpack and turned around and headed back to the left wing of the house.

Israel and Skander got the first room on the right. It was soft pastels and neutrals. It was large like the rest. They stayed to unpack. I sighed as Vick and I were left alone.

"So where is he from?" he asked after a while, no emotion in his voice.

"Oh," I said quietly. "Chicago. That was where I wanted to be when I was human. I love Chicago."

What was I doing, telling Vick? It wasn't like he cared. He pointed to a door.

"That was supposed to be Jane and Dustin's room," he said.

"Stop making idle conversation," I replied. Vick did what I told him and shut his trap. We kept walking and walking and walking down the hallway. I was starting to feel huffy and Edison thought it would be funny to test his mama and yank on a strand of my hair.

"Edison Tonight Wyrin, do not pull my hair again," I said, though my heart wasn't behind it.

"His middle name is Tonight?" Vick asked. I nodded. So what if I picked out a weird name for him? I had wanted it to be unique. Plus, it really wasn't any of Vick's business. I sighed as we kept on walking. This hallway was longer than the right one. Finally we came to a white door. Vick took a key out of his pocket and unlocked it. It opened up to a winding black iron staircase. It looked very old, not like the modern rest of the house. There were windows, tall, slim, and rectangular, vertically winding with the stairs, corner to corner.

I walked up the stairs after Vick. We soon came to a door. Vick pushed it opened and I walked into the biggest room of them all.

The floors were a dark wood and there was a wine colored round rug in front of the big bed. It was black iron with and intricately welded into curves and circles. The bed spread was the same wine color as the rug. The walls were painted burgundy, a few shades darker than the living room walls. The wall facing the bed was solid mirror glass. The closet was on the left side of the bed, along with the black wood nightstand. On the far side of the room were big glass French doors leading out to a stone balcony. The balcony was rounded, like a stage.

"Is this… my room?" I asked. Vick nodded.

"I wanted you to have the best room," he said. "I thought you'd like the color scheme, red and black."

I frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You _are_ a little gothic."

I scowled and looked down at my cloths. Red and black striped tank layered over a long sleeved black shirt with black ripped up jean basket-ball shorts (I never really put on anything that didn't reach at least my knees) my Gir socks and my black and red converse.

"It isn't gothic," I said. "It's… punk-rock."

"Same thing," Vick grinned.

"Is Annelynn gothic, too?" I asked. I didn't say it in a nasty way, just a neutral question. Vick looked at me reproachfully.

"Why are you acting this way?" he asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Nevermind, sorry," I said. "I want to unpack now."

"Okay," Vick said, his voice strained. "I'll see you later then."

Vick left and I did feel better as he disappeared. Edison looked after him innocently.

"Why doesn't he like you Mama?" he asked, his voice a little bit protective.

"It isn't that he doesn't like me," I said slowly, "we just haven't seen each other in a long time. It's okay."

"Okay!"

I put Edison down and he ran at vampire speed out onto the pretty balcony. I smiled at him and unpacked our cloths. I hung up my red and black sparkly dress and called out to Edison. He rushed in and helped put his shoes in the closet.

"Now that we're done," I said, "let's go downstairs."

Edison held my hand and I realized I almost carried him everywhere. I guess the kid hardly ever got to walk on his own. Oh well. That could be changed and adjusted. We headed down stairs and opened the door leading to the long right wing. I ran to the large marble stairs and almost crashed into Israel and Skander. I smiled at them.

They tried to smile back, but it didn't quite come off. I frowned. I knew what was wrong. I took a deep breath.

"Let's do this," Skander said quietly. He started walking but I threw out my arm to stop him. He and Is looked at me.

"I got one question for ya," I said. "Are you ready to rock?"

My friends looked at each other and the rest of our little family met up with us. Sander led the way down the stairs with Israel by his side.

I prepared myself and Jinx took the hand that wasn't being held by my son.

Well… Hi Annelynn.


	15. Hello, Hello

We walked into the dark red living room, where Kole and Marta were sitting very close, his arm around her shoulders. Olga sat on one of the recliners. I cast my eyes over to where Vick was sitting on the fireplace.

He had one skinny arm around a short teenaged girl. She was beautiful, with medium length dirty-blonde curls and a soft face. She was wearing a soft blue sweater and beige pants with no shoes. I looked down at my cloths and wondered if my cheeks would have been red if I wasn't a vampire. Maybe they would have.

It was insane how Annelynn and I didn't even close to each other. I was just some redheaded, fourteen-year-old… Goth girl. And then there was Annelynn. A pretty, seventeen-year-old woman with a great house, a great family to marry into, and very mellow. How the hell did that boy ever even _think_ he was interested in someone like me?

I picked Edison up and coddled him close to me.

My family sat down easily, but I stood rigidly holding my child. Vick and Annelynn looked up and smiled at us. Then she looked at me and looked back at Vick. We both felt awkward. Vick smiled at her, his eyes full of love and adoration. He never looked at me that way. We just weren't for each other. And that was okay at that moment.

Annelynn bent her head down to Vick.

"You never told me that she was so…" she said, not finishing her sentence.

So… what?

So darkly dressed? So young? So different from _you_? What did she mean?

I sighed and relaxed my posture. I smiled a little bit. Annelynn stood up and smiled at us and waved her arm out in a circle.

"Welcome to our home," she said. "I want you all to feel welcome. I'm sure you've met my sisters and Kole. I know you haven't met our brother, but that's a very long story! We have already met Alec and Destiny. I would love to learn the rest of your names."

Alec spoke up first. I was very happy to keep my mouth shut.

"This is mine and Destiny's daughter, Faith," Alec said. Destiny bounced her pretty blonde child on her lap. Faith giggled and waved at everyone. Edison shyly tucked his head into my shoulder and I laid a hand on his soft hair.

"I'm Jinx," said my black-haired friend. She motioned to her mate. "This is Azure. He's, I guess, my husband."

The intro-bug went around the room until finally it landed on me and Edison. I didn't know why I had to bother introducing myself. They all knew me.

"Hi," I said, less than enthusiastic. "The name'sAlice. This is my son, Edison. I got him from Chicago."

Edison peeked his face around and he saw Olga. He smiled a little at her. She smiled oogally at him and waved. He laughed and reached out for her. She came up and I smiled as he let Olga hold him.

Usually, he was a lot shyer and wouldn't let anyone who he wasn't used to touch him. I sighed in true happiness. They just grew up so fast! I looked over to find Annelynn staring at me, polite curiosity on her face. I tried not to look at her again.

When I looked at Annelynn I pictured her and Vick together, him staring at her in that adoring way. It was… different. Too different.

But other than the awkwardness lurking in the shadows the visit went just fine. I talked the most with Kole, surprisingly. He was very kind and nice, and clever. I really dug Kole. I talked a little bit with Annelynn, who turned out to be actually normal. I know that sounds like an insult, but I had no idea what to expect. Vick had been interested in _me_ right? It just made sense to not make any assumptions about his fiancé. I was glad I hadn't tried to pinpoint any personality.

Olga and Edison had grown so attached that she asked if Edison could spend the night with her. I thought it was good to have his first sleepover and get used to not seeing mama just in case he needed that skill someday.

I kissed him and we said, "I love you" and "Good night." I walked the long lonely (which I didn't really mind) way to my room. I

When I got there I shut the French doors and changed into a red tank top and my red and yellow jammy pants. I went back out to the French doors and opened them wide. Although the day had been cloudy and overcast, the night was bright and nice. A warm breeze blew my hair around and it felt good on my face. My room faced the back where it was pretty much just woodland. It was pretty.

The bright full moon lit up the night. If I had been human and not able to see in the dark, it would have been a great night for sneaking out on an adventure. Unfortunately, it was just a bright white-silver moon. Not a Rebel Moon, but they couldn't all be. The stars burning like diamonds made up for that. The plants and tree limbs swayed in the slight wind.

That was how I noticed the vampire.

He was just in my peripheral. I had learned in my science class that you couldn't identify color in your peripheral. I guessed that only applied to humans because my vampire eyes could detect that it was a boy, and he was crouched low in the shrubbery and plants on the outline of the woods. He was wearing mostly black; I assumed trying to blend in with the night. I appreciated the attention to strategy. But he forgot that things other than vampires trying not to be seen _moved_ as Mother Nature told them to. I smiled dreamily and decided to have some fun with him.

I launched a thought at him. It was a cat-like growl that was fierce and protective. I felt it enter his mind literally as I shot it at him.

He jumped out of his hiding spot, and landed in a defensive crouch facing the bushes. I decided to play him like a guitar and I jumped down and ran over to him.

"What was that?" I asked fiercely, raising my fist. I kept a fierce look on my face. I sized this guy up. Standing straight, he was about 5'8, not that burly or muscular. He had dark brown hair that swooped over his red eyes and a cute boyish face. In fact, he kind of looked a tiny bit like Alec. I'd have to compare the two later.

"You heard that too?" he asked me. His voice was deep and light at the same time, though it was more light than deep. I nodded.

"I didn't hear any footsteps," I said. "I didn't hear anything until it growled."

At that point I really had to work to control myself and not bust up laughing. I looked back at the tall boy next to me.

"I think what ever it is, we should get inside," I said. "I assume you're creeping around here because you live here maybe?"

The boy looked at me.

"You saw me?" he asked. I grinned.

"Yeh. Hey how did that growl sound again?"

He tried to imitate it, but his impression wasn't feline at all. I laughed at it.

"No. I think it went more like this."

I shot the thought at him again and his reaction kind of scared me. He grabbed my arm and threw me on his back and jumped onto the balcony. The next second I was sitting on my bed and the dark-haired boy was slamming the French doors closed. He locked them and rushed over to me. He kneeled on one knee.

"I don't think we should find out what it is," he said.

"That's okay," I said softly, smiling in a gentle, yet snarky way. "I already know what it is."

The kid squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, and looked down.

"It was you wasn't it?" he said.

"You're not… a genius," I laughed. "It was me. Don't be surprised this time."

My mind licked out to his mind and it was open for a second, but then he shut me out.

"What was that?" he asked, jumping back from me.

"What did it feel like?" I asked. I had never been shut out before. I guess my gift only works when both minds accept access.

"It felt like I was being watched," the kid said.

"That was just me,' I said calmly. "I was just asking to get inside your head. Let me in this time, okay?"

The kid nodded and I set my voice into his mind again. He let me in this time.

_Hi. I'm Alice._

The kid's face was shocked then it was full of knowing, light. He smiled and focused on answering me mentally.

_How does this work? Can you hear me?_

_Yes._

_Wow! This is really neat. Oh, I'm Vladimir, the little brother._

_Yeh, the one that eats humans._

_And you're the one with the son._

I clocked him out with a vengeance.

"I know you did not just bring my baby into this," I said slowly, low and cold. I didn't get hot when I got angry, I got ice-cold. "And don't think you're going to judge me either. I hunt animals because I want to practice the virtues my child needs to have. It's the key to his control. So step off."

"Okay!"Vladimir said, backing up. "Wow. I'm a bad judge of character."

"What's that mean?"

Stone-cold.

"I thought you were really pretty until you opened your mouth."

I had to smile at that, short and snarky.

"Yeh… That isn't the first time I've heard that."

"I bet,"Vladimir said, but his tone was teasing now. "But I think most people change their minds."

"And you'd be wrong," I laughed lightly. I looked down at my feet, thinking of how many people I had close to me in this world. Well, technically, the only people I would _let_ get close to me.

Mmm, let's see…

Edison, Jinx, Skander,Azure,Israel, Destiny, Faith, Alec… did Vick count? Maybe. And three of them on my list didn't even know about my gift. Well, they didn't need to know.

"I guess you're going home after the wedding,"Vladimir said. I nodded. "I'd say I'm sorry about… you know, but I guess you've heard it enough, huh?"

"Yeh," I said. "It isn't very fun to talk about."

"No. So let's talk about other things. Tell me about your family."

"Well, Skander changed me. He felt it was fair for me to be with people who were like me."

"Like you?"

"People who couldn't have children."

"You couldn't have kids?"Vladimir seemed shocked by that information.

"No. I got hurt. My brothers and I were messing around and, it just happened. It was an accident. I was really sad. I so wanted to be a mother. But I can relax now because I have Edison and even better is that I'm not alone. Destiny and Alec have Faith. It's the best feeling."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go though that. But I'm not sorry you're here with me."

"What?"

"I mean, I'm glad you got what you wanted after all."

"Uh, yeh. So what's your story? I mean, I know your human life, and that you got kicked out of school. Why do you still hunt humans?"

"Why do I have to listen to the rulers?"Vladimir said in disgust. "Who are they to tell me what to do? So Alec was part of the guard when Aro, the old ruler, was alive. So what if he's some kind of 'prince'? I don't. And that Destiny girl thinks she can just come in here and give orders now? Just because she and Alec are married? She has no birth-right of her own. And hell. Alec's only birth-right was being burned to death as an accused witch."

"Hey!" I said. "That's my family you're talking about! Destiny isn't like that at all! You don't know them. Trust me, I know what I thought when I first met them. It was the same thing as you. I thought, 'Who the hell are these people to think they rule me?' But no one owns me. No on owns anybody! And they know this. Okay, Alec can sometimes get a little touchy about the rules, but he doesn't go cyco! He just wants to be responsible."

"Okay, I'll let you have that,"Vladimir said. "But have you met the others? Jane and Dustin?"

"Well, yeh…"

"You don't like them, do you?"

Vladimir had a smirk on his face. But I didn't really care. He could think whatever he wanted.

"Not really. Jane is just so… one second she's all happy and squelly with Destiny, then she's all mono-tone with me, then all lovey-dovey with Dustin. It's so stupid. She doesn't like me because she thinks I take Destiny away from her. I don't care, of course. But I just wish she would see that maybe it seems like Destiny and I gravitate towards each other because we are both mothers. If she is so concerned, you would think she would have caught on by now and sucked it up or go get a kid of her own. It gets so old after a while."

"I know. You just want to shout, 'Grow Up and figure it out already!'" Vladimir said in understanding.

"That is exactly what I want to say to her," I said. "How did you know?"

"My sisters have told me that so many times, my ears will bleed if they ever tell me again."

I smiled.

"Maybe it's time to listen to them."

"I've tried."

Vladimir's voice was low and frustrated. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. I know that isn't what most girls would do, but I wasn't good at comfort. I was good at listening and giving my best advice. Vladimir covered my small hand (I hate that! My wrists and hands are so small they are near useless!) with his larger one.

"Everything's going to be alright," I said reassuringly.

"I think it will be," he said quietly. I felt bad for him. I bet his sisters, no matter how nice they were, didn't really try to listen to him. And everyone needed someone to listen to them.

"It will be now," I said surely and strongly. "Because I'm here. I'm here for you whenever you need. To listen, to help, to mother, whatever."

Vladimir threw his arms around me tightly, and I was so surprised that I didn't hug back at first. But then I hugged him harder than I had ever hugged anyone other than Edison and maybe Faith.

"Can I stay up here tonight?"Vladimir asked. I smiled at him.

"It's your house," I pointed out. "You don't need to ask me."

"Well, it's your room I guess, so… just being polite."

"Okay, Vladimir. Yes, you can stay up here tonight."

"Thank you,Alice. I want to know you."

"Then let's start with Ireland..."


	16. Not the Normal Silver Bells

"Alice!" Destiny called from the top of the steps. She was already in her dress and had a curling iron in her hands."Hurry up! your time is up!"

"Okay," I said back. I always liked to wait until the last possible minuet to get ready for things. It was almost two, and Annelynn and Vick were getting married at three. The guests had almost all arrived, and I was still not in my dress. I rushed up the steps and took the curling iron from Destiny.

"Will you take that to Israel?" she asked. I nodded and ran of down the right hallway. I opened the door to Is and Skander's room and chucked the iron in there. Israel caught it and said, "Thanks, Alice!" I nodded and ran to the door leading to the black, iron stairs. I rushed up to my room and shut the door. I felt the pressance before I actually saw it. I turned around and saw Annelynn sitting on my bed.

Her dirty-blonde hair was put up elegantly in trendils, but she wasn't in her dress. She was fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hello, Alice," she said, looking up at me. She was smiling, but there was strain on her features. I smiled back, surprised at how easy it was.

"Nervous?" I asked, walking over to sit by her. She shook her head, her smile becomming lighter.

"No. I've waited so long and I can't wait any longer," Annelynn replied. "But... I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I took a deep breath.

"Yes," I said. "I'm fine."

_Hell! I'm the fucking king of the world! _I thought bitterly. I didn't want to have this conversation at that point. In fact, it was one that I was hoping to skip all together.

"I just... I know that everything about it is..."

I interuppted her.

"No, Annelynn. It's fine. When we all met a few nights ago, I saw how he looked at you. He really loves you, Annelynn. Vick never looked at me like that, and I never even gave him an answer when he asked if I loved him."

"I know," she said sadly. "He told me that. But I just wanted you to know... this isn't about you."

I looked at her, not knowing what she meant exactly. Of course this wasn't about me. This was _her_ wedding day, _her_ husband, _her_ Vick. I wasn;t at all bitter. Well, I was a little, but that's just me.

"I... I know," I nodded. "I think. It's not my wedding day."

"That isn't what I meant. I meant, this... all of this wasn't your fault. When Vick came here, and I saw that he... I just don't want you to think I'm... a harlot."

"Annelynn!" I exclaimed. "You are not a harlot! It was very simple. Vick came here, and you fell in love with him and he fell in love with you. It's okay, trust me. You fell for a free boy. I... he never even knew that I..."

Annelynn smiled at me, needing no other explaination. We both stood up and I took her hands.

"Now, go get your beautiful dress that I have not seen on and go and have the best day of your life! I'll be right there, smiling and cheering both of you on," I said.

"I... Thank you, Alice," she said. Then she darted from the room so fast I couldn't even say "Good Luck."

I stood there for a few seconds then turned and opened my closet. My black and red sparkly dress hung proudly, and I beamed at it. I slipped it off of its hanger and pulled it on over my head. I had a hard time getting things over my big fat butt. Yeh, "curvy booty" was just a nice way of saying "fat ass." I hated it! But that was something I couldn't change.

I still felt paranoid about it my dress was too short. I couldn't wear stripy tights to a wedding though! Good manners don't permit it! So I pulled on my shortest pair of shorts, and even then you could still see the tips if I bent down or moved too fast. That was going to be tricky for a vampire not to move fast...

But it was much better than nothing. And since I had Olga approve them, I slipped on my black and red converse. No knee-highs this time, though.

I looked in the mirror one more time and them took off downstairs. My family was sitting in the burgandy living room, chatting softly. Jinx was holding m son. She was also the first to see me.

"Edison, look, there's Mama," she cooed at him. Edison whipped his head around and his face lit up as he saw me. He ran over and I opened my arms for him to jump into. I walked over and sat down next to Destiny, who was holding Faith. Faitha nd Edison both had on cloths that corrasponded, considering that they were the flower girl and ring bearer.

Faith had on a light, silvery dress with a light blue sash. She would be throwing pearls instead of flowers. Edison was wearing a silver-white suite with a light blue flower on it.

Those were Annelynn's colors: light blue and silver-white.

We could hear Olga and Marta fussing over their sister upstairs and Vick pacing out on the deck. Then we heard Vick disapear and Marta was staring at all of us, suddenly showing up.

"Shooo!" she glared at us. "Hurry! Alice, Destiny, hurry! The rest of you get outside and in your seats!"

"Okay, okay!"

We all headed out the front door onto the portch. The rest of our family rushed down the pale-golden stone path to the back yard wedding, while Destiny and I satyed with our kids by the door. When Marta gave us the okay, we headed down the path. It wound around the side of the house to the backyard. All eyes were on us as we approached. So many different vampires were there, different pallors and hair colors and diets as well. I spotted Jane and Dustin sitting on the far end of the front row, where the rest of our family sat. I wasn't particularly happy to see them.

Kole stood at the end of the aisle, holding a black bible. Vick stood by him, smiling happily. Of course he was. He was standing under a white, flowery arc made of wood. Vladimir stood to his right (my right), looking... well, like Alec, in a black suit. It was funny how I felt slightly sttracted to him, but not Alec. Maybe it was beacuse Alec was... well, himself. And he was only good for Destiny, who was crazy anyway, but in the good way.

At the start of the cloth white aisle, stood two whit posts. On one was Faith's basket of pearls and on the other was Edison's pillow.

Destiny and I both picked them up and handed them to our kids. We followed behind them as they started walking down. Faith was smiling widley, lapping up all the eyes on her. She tossed pearls everywhere and soon ran out. Edison kept a small nervous smile on his face, and reached out for Faith's hand. The little girl took it happily.

"We are planning their wedding next!" I whispered to Destiny. She fought to stiffle a giggle. As the kids neared the end of the makeshift aisle, they both jumped into Alec's arms. I sat down next to Destiny, on the very end.

I reached over to take Edison off of Alec's hands, but he just smiled and shok his head, so I left him on my friend's lap. I grinned a little as I remembered how much I didn't like them when I first met them, and now I wouldn't hesitate to die for Alec and his family. It was ironic, but I liked irony sometimes.

Then a radio began to play a song that wasn't a wedding march and we all stood up. Annelynn came floating gracfully down the aisle , with Olga on her left and Marta on her right. Olga and Marta were wearing matching dresses. It was silver on top with a light blue skirt and a silver ribbon tied as an empire waist.

Annelynn's dress was simple, but fitting to where we were. It was a white mermaid with a sparkly top half and a halter neck-line. I liked it okay. She held a big boquet of light blue lillies and white daisies, tied together with two ribbons that matched her colors.

Olga and Marta handed her off to Vick and the two exchanged a glance of long awaited bliss. It was a sweet moment.

Kole opened the bible and began to read about love and sacrifice and eternity. I liked how the bridal party was everyone Annelynn was close to. It made it more sentimental. And I'm just a big ole softie when it comes to sentimental.

The ceremony was great and totally for me! It was short, sweet, and to the point. Then they read their own vows and I clasped my hands together.

Soon, the "I do"s were over and Vick and Annelynn were kissing. I had to look away at that part. It was just... weird. When I turned back to look, Vladimir was waggling his eyebrows at me and I had to slap a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing myself into a fit. I shot him a warning glare.

"Now let's go to the reception already!" Kole said loudly, and everyone laughed and cheered as the newlyweds hurried down the aisle as they were showered (well, more like pelted) with pearls and little spritzes of water.

We all followed, and we would stay in the house as Alec, Dustin, Kole, and Vladimir would set up the reception.

Which, though I didn't know it as I hurried into the house, would be one _very_ interesting event!


	17. The Newzzz

For you, dear reader, I want to describe the guests of the wedding, so you can get a clue about how it is supposed to be and who I'm talking about. By the way, the Slavic coven is the coven Vick marries into, and he stays with them in Iceland, of course. Oh, but Vladimir eats humans, not animals like the rest of his family and that might change in the future. And Skipper is a girl, in case you had any questions. Thanks for reading my story!

The Slavic Coven (Animals)

Marta (24) – Kole (25)

Olga (19)

Annelynn (17) - Vick (16)

Vladimir(15)

The French Coven (Animals)

Anton (about 40) - Nora (About 35 or 36)

Magnolia (18)

The Russian Coven (Humans)

Alexis (27) –Igor (26)

Katya (18)

Tamara (20)

The Spanish Coven (Humans)

Antonio (26) - Tia (20)

Soto (20) -Teresa (19)

Lolita (16)

The Scottish Coven (Animals)

Betha (17) -Clyde(22)

Blaire (17) - Fergus (20)

Ross (18)

The Northern Coven (Animals)

Amber Lynn (16) – Basil (17)

Beatrix (22) – Byron (23)

Luther (17)

Skipper (16) –Duncan(18)

The Indian Coven (Humans)

Ofira (30)

Gita (17) – Jayin (18)

The Greek Coven (Humans)

Saima (29) - Avel (27)

Athena (18) – Evander (20)

Astrid (16) – Famon (15)

The African Coven

Imanni (29 or 30) – Kanamu (30)

Katsy (18 or 19, possibly 20)

The Family

Alec (15) - Destiny (14)

Faith (3)

Jane (15) - Dustin (14)

Skander (17) –Israel(16)

Azure (17) – Jinx (15)

Alice(14) (-Vladimir)

Edison(3)

**_What they look like:_**

**_Slavic Coven_**

**Marta**

Hair: Black, long (usually put up), curly

Human Eyes: Green-ish Gray

Height: 5'9

**Olga**

Hair: Short, big curls, light blonde

Human Eyes: Soft Blue

Height: 5'6

**Annelynn**

Hair: Dirty-blonde, curly, medium length

Human Eyes: Soft Blue

Height: 5'4

**Vick**

Hair: Shaggy, dark burgundy, almost dark violet

Human Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'7

**Kole**

Hair: Straight, black, shaggy, long

Humans Eyes: light Brown

Height: 6'0

**Vladimir**

Hair: Deep, dark brown, straight, swooping

Human Eyes: Chocolate brown

(I pictured him looking a little Alec himself)

Height: 5'8

**_French Coven_**

**Anton**

Hair: Straight, short, black

Human Eyes: Hazel

Height: 6'3

**Nora**

Hair: Long, wavy, blonde

Human Eyes: Deep Blue

Height: 6'1

**Magnolia**

Hair: Long, wavy, light brown

Human Eyes: Light Blue

Height: 5'3

**_Russian Coven_**

**Alexis**

Hair: Long, straight, strawberry-blonde

Human Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Height: 5'10

**Igor**

Hair: Shaggy, straight, blonde

Human Eyes: Brown

Height: 6'0

**Katya**

Hair: Long, straight, blonde

Human Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'4

**Tamara**

Hair: Long, straight, brown

Human Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'3

**_Spanish Coven_**

**Antonio**

Hair: Jet black, straight

Human Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'9

**Tia**

Hair: Long, brown, curly

Human Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'7

**Soto**

Hair: Straight, black

Human Eyes: Green

Height: 5'8

**Teresa**

Hair: Long, feathered, brown

Human Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'6

**Lolita**

Hair: Long, curly, black

Human Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'3

**_Scottish Coven_**

**Betha**

Hair: Short, blonde, curly

Human Eyes: Green-blue

Height: 5'4

**Clyde**

Hair: Curly, red

Human Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'7

**Blaire**

Hair: Short, curly, black

Human Eyes: Icy Blue

Height: 5'4

**Fergus**

Hair: Curly, reddish-gold

Human Eyes: Green

Height: 5'9

**Ross**

Hair: Wavy, reddish-brown

Human Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'10

**_Northern Coven_**

**Amber Lynn**

Hair: Curly, short, light brown

Human Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'3

**Basil**

Hair: Straight, dirty-blonde

Human Eyes: Brown

Height: 6'0

**Beatrix**

Hair: Long, straight, blonde

Human Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'7

**Byron**

Hair: Straight, dark blonde

Human Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'10

**Luther**

Hair: short, straight, reddish-gold

Human Eyes: Green

Height: 5'6

**Skipper**

Hair: Long, curly, dark brown

Human Eyes: Sea-Foam green

Height: 5'0

**Duncan**

Hair: Light brown, straight

Human Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'6

**_Indian Coven_**

**Ofira**

Hair: Long, super thick, wavy, midnight black

Human Eyes: Black

Skin: Golden pallor

Height: 6'1

**Gita**

Hair: Long, straight, midnight black

Human Eyes: Black

Skin: Golden pallor

Height: 5'6

**Jayin**

Hair: Long-ish, midnight black, straight

Human Eyes: Brown

Skin: Golden pallor

Height: 5'9

**_Greek Coven_**

**Saima**

Hair: Long, super curly, thick, black

Human Eyes: Brown

Height: 6'0

**Avel**

Hair: Straight, thick black

Human Eyes: Brown

Height: 6'3

**Athena**

Hair: Long, curly Blonde

Human Eyes: Green- Blue

Height: 5'6

**Evander**

Hair: Wavy, dirty-blonde

Human Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'9

**Astrid**

Hair: Medium, straight, blonde

Human Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'1

**Famon**

Hair: Straight, dark brown

Human Eyes: Green

Height: 5'7

**_African coven_**

**Imanni**

Hair: Short, black, matted, tied up, almost like a fro.

Human Eyes: Black

Skin: Black

Height: 6'4

**Kanamu**

Hair: Shaven-looking, black

Human Eyes: Black

Skin: Black

Height: 6'4

**Katsy**

Hair: Long, black corn rows

Human Eyes: Black

Skin: Black

Height: 5'10

**_Family_**

**Alec**

Hair: Shaggy, dark brown

Human Eyes: Ice Blue

Height: 5'8

**Destiny**

Hair: Long, curly, blonde

Human Eyes: Green

Height: 5'3

**Faith**

Hair: Short, curly, blonde

Human Eyes: Turquoise blue

Height: 2'5

**Jane**

Hair: Long, blonde, almost always put up

Human Eyes: Ice blue

Height: 5'2

**Dustin**

Hair: Blonde, short

Human Eyes: Green-ish Blue

Height: 5'6

**Skander**

Hair: Shaggy, long-ish, Dirty blonde

Human Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Height: 6'0

**Azure**

Hair: Shaggy, long-ish, dirty blonde

Human Eyes: Icy, Jewel-Blue

Height: 6'0

**Israel**

Hair: Long, wavy, Honey-blonde

Human Eyes: Chocolate brown

Height: 5'4

**Jinx:**

Hair: Short, black, dyed bangs

Human Eyes: Green-Blue

Height: 5'4

**Alice**

Hair: Long, wavy, fiery red

Human Eyes: Gray

Height: 5'5

**Edison**

Hair: Short, shaggy, Champagne Blonde

Human eyes: One gray, one hazel

Height: 2'7

And I wanted to straighten some things out real quick, starting with the list of people who know of Alice's power.

Skander

Azure

Jinx

Israel

Vick

Edison

Vladimir

Oh, and the dresses Alice and her family are the same ones they wore to Edison and her's ball, except for Faith's dress which is just a white dress with a blue sash around the waist.

Second, thanks so much for reading my story! It means a lot to me and if you are still reading my story, I want you all to go to JasperCanBiteMeAnyday's profile and give her a big virtual hug and a thank you cuase Destiny, Dustin, Faith, and her versions of Jane and Alec are being used in my story. If not for her, this story wouldn't even exist, so all of you go thank her pretty pretty please! Those characters belong to her (although Jane and Alec belong more to Stephanie Meyer!) So again, thank you big time and a HUGE thanks to JasperCanBiteMeAnyday!

Love and Zombiez,

Ty


	18. Confront

You would think that, being vampires, it wouldn't have taken long for the boys to set up the reception. And you'd be right. But Annelynn had had them string up some lights, and wanted to wait until it was dark so that they could shine. I didn't mind the wait. What I _did_ mind was Jane swooping in every time I tried to say something to Destiny. It wasn't fair, and Jane knew that. I mean, Destiny was my friend, too. I cared about her just as much as Jane did.

And I didn't care what the chick's power was, I wasn't going to let her treat me like I didn't matter.

"So, what did you think of…?" I began to say.

"Destiny, I can't be gone from you so long!" the short, blonde Jane said before I could get out anything else.

Okay, maybe what I did next was immature, but seriously, a person could only take so much.

"BACK OFF YOU CYCO!" I shouted, raising my fists up defensively. Everyone in that room looked at me in shock, and I was a little embarrassed because I was supposed to be a mature mother, but Jane needed to be put in her place. And I sure in the hell wasn't going to baby her about it.

Jane was staring, wide eyed at me. I lowered my voice.

"You know, she's friends with me, too," I snapped. Everyone stayed quiet for a few more seconds but then started up their conversations again. "Destiny isn't all yours."

"I know that," Jane said in a sneer.

"I don't think you do, because if you did, then you wouldn't hate me and try to talk over me whenever I even say something to her. And if you are so jealous, why don't you just go get a kid of your own? "

"Alice…" Destiny said slowly. "I don't think you understand. Jane and Alec went through a very tough time when they were humans."

"Well," I said, my voice a menacing, cold hiss, "she'll have a much tougher time if she doesn't get over herself."

And I wasn't interested in anything more they had to say. I didn't care if Jane made me pay for it later, either. I walked over into the living room with my other family. Azure, who was holding my son, handed him over to me. I nodded at him, and plunked down on the white sofa. Edison looked up at me with a serious face.

"Let's lie to her," he said. I had to smile.

Lying. The ultimate crime and insult to a toddler. I ruffed his hair affectionately.

"Its okay, Edison," I said.

Just then, Kole poked his head in the door. His black hair swayed with the movement.

"We're ready," he said.

Everyone hurried out the door and before I knew it, a short girl with bouncy curly, dark brown hair and topaz eyes was looking at me with a big smile on her face. I literally towered over her.

"Hi!" she said in a practically chipper voice. "I'm Skipper. Your name is Alice, right? Is this your son?"

"Oh, yeh," I said, not fast enough. "I'm Alice. This is my son, Edison."

"He is just so sweet!"

"Thank you," I smiled at her. Then a boy who was only a maybe an inch taller than me with light brown, straight hair came up and put his arm around Skipper's waist. His golden eyes were very kind.

"Good evening," he said in a low, but sweet voice. "I'm Duncan, Skipper's mate."

"I'm Alice. This is Edison. Where are you from?"

"I was born in Boston," said Skipper. "My father owned one of the ports. Like my parents, I also share a love of water and boats and nauticals."

"I can tell," I laughed, eyeing her navy and white stripped sun dress.

"I was born in England, but my parents were traders from America,"Duncan said, as we wound around the house.

We stopped our conversation to look in awe at the backyard. White lights hung in the trees and off the roof shingles. A few intricately molded white-iron round tables with silver table cloths adorned the grounds. It was like a tampered down fairyland.

Edison saw Destiny set Faith on the ground and then he wanted to run around and play, too. I smiled and set him down. He ran after Faith and the two giggled.

Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap themselves around my shoulders. I turned around and saw my creator on one side of me, and Israel on the other. They grinned at me, and I could tell they were up to something.

"Oh, this is Skipper and her mate Duncan, you guys," I said in a quick intro. Skander said hello and told the two their names then they all trailed off to one of the tables.

Suddenly, Kole had a mic.

"Let's give it up to the lovely couple in their first dance!" he said majestically.

We all clapped and I plunked down by Skipper, Duncan and the rest of their coven.

Vick and his new pretty bride came swirling onto the dance floor and a song started to play. I sucked in a sharp breath.

It was My Friend Jane. The first song _we_ had danced to at Faith's ball.

Well, this was a total slap in the face. I guess Vick just played this song for every girl. Well, that was okay. Cause I had a better one.

Money, Bi…. Oh never mind! That's a poem, not a song!

I looked away from them and I caught Jinx's eye, who was standing to the side with Azure. She smiled encouragingly at me and I tried to smile back. I don't think it quite came off. Then I saw Vladimir standing behind them, and he was looking at me, too. I needed a distraction, so I decided I would compare his looks to Alec's.

I found my friend standing, holding Destiny to his chest, Edison and Faith standing together near them. I looked back over at Vladimir.

Both had straight, shaggy, dark hair that swooped down over their foreheads, and if they let them, their eyes. Alec's was a twinge darker. Vladimir's was dark, too, but you could defiantly tell it was a rich brown. Alec's was almost black. Both had a boyish feature to their faces, too. But still, they were both defiantly distinctive in their looks.

Finally, the dance ended and went right smack into this punked-out, alternative version of Love Story. It was Forever the Sickest Kids, I think.

Vladimir came up and wound me out to dance with him before I even had time to make the choice. I actually loved to dance, and it was just as fun with a partner. We laughed and really jammed out to the song. And I loved Taylor Swift, but I had to say that this version of Love Story was pretty much epic!

I sang along to it, I heard Vladimir singing a little bit, too. He had a great voice. It was… kind of sexy.

I was having a really good time, and the music playing was great! Vick and Annelynn had good taste. I mostly danced around Vladimir and Edison. I noticed that Israel and Skander kept looking at me, then grinning to themselves. I just shook my head at them. Whatever they up their sleeves was just fine with me!

Then a slow song came on and everyone coupled up to dance. Those who didn't have mates, like Katsy from Africa or Magnolia from France, just danced with others, like Luther from the North and Ross from Scotland. But Ofira, who was from India and didn't have a mate, just stood and smiled at Gita and Jayin. They were mates and she thought of Gita as her daughter. It was sweet.

But for the ones like me and Destiny, well, we had to dance in a group of three. I had Edison hiked up on one hip and Vladimir was holding me close by the other.

I looked up at him, and smiled. Though his eyes were a sign of something sinister, they were soft and kind. Edison seemed to like him enough. He let him hold him for half of the song. Edison even laid his head on Vladimir's shoulder. Both of us thought that was just the cutest thing ever.

After the slow song, Edison started to get a bit fussy because he was thirsty.

"I'll be right back," I said to Vladimir and I took my son around the house and into the front door. I put Edison down and he ran to the kitchen, and stopped in front of the white fridge. I opened it for him and picked up a random cup of blood. He grabbed greedily for it. I held it out of reach.

"Now what do we say?" I asked.

"Please!" he whined. I shook my head.

"If you say it like you mean it…"

Edison forced himself to stand still and stopped snatching for the cup.

"Mama, can I please have it?" he asked. His voice was still a little impatient, but he was a kid and he was thirsty. I handed him the cup.

"Good job," I said.

Edison drank the cup right down and when I tried to take the empty thing from him, he hissed at me. I shot him a look as thundering as my human eyes had been. He immediately handed me the cup and said sorry. I smiled and ruffled his hair. I set the cup in the sink and reached out for Edison's hand. He didn't give it to me.

"Mama," he said carefully.

"Yes?"

"Is… is he… I mean Vladimir, is…"Edison looked like he was trying to word something and he didn't quite know how to.

"Just spit it out, sweetheart," I said gently. I wondered what he wanted to know about Vladimir. I swear, if he…

"IsVladimirmydaddy?" he asked in a fast rush. He was so quick that all the words were jumbled together, but I understood him.

"Son come here we need to have a talk," I said briskly. I led him over into the dark living room and sat down on the sofa. I put Edison on my lap.

"Now, why would you ask that?" Isaid. Edison looked at me all defensive.

"Well, I didn't know!" he said. "You were dancing and Destiny and Alec dance, so I thought…"

"Woah!" I said. "Slow down. I know what you thought, I think. But I .. I don't think Vladimir is your dad. Well, maybe he is. Is he? Should…? What…?"

Perfect! I had just seriously confused myself!

"Let's go see!" I said, and jumped up. I ran back out to the backyard and set Edison down. "Go play with Faith, sweetie."

I didn't need to tell Edison twice. He ran off to his best friend.

Someone was tapping on my shoulder, and when I turned around, guess who it was? I'll give you hint: His name rhymes with Oh, My Dear! Well, not really, if you thought about it, but c'mon? Do you think I really care?

"That took longer than I thought," I said. "He just…yeh."

Vladimir laughed and grinned at me.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked. "Quieter, not so… social?"

"Sure," he said back, and took my hand. We ran away from the party, into the woods. It was darker and we ran until we couldn't see the glow of the lights anymore.

We found a nice grove of twisty trees and we climbed up a little and settled into the branches. I was suddenly very happy I had put the shorts under my dress. We sat, facing each other.

"When do you have to go home?" he asked quietly, looking down. I sighed.

"The day after tomorrow," I said. I wish I didn't have to. I slid over and rested myself on Vladimir's chest. He leaned back and held me close.

"I really don't want you to go," he said. "Alice, that night… when we first met, I… for the first time, something just clicked. The way you talked, your voice, the way you sang. God, the way you sing! I need you. I fell in love with you as you talked. Everything you said just made me want to learn more about you. I want to be with you so I can do that."

I bit my lip. I wasn't used to such fussing over. I was more suffer in silence or can I just kill someone?

"I want to know you, too," I said. "And when I took Edison in the house to get his blood, he asked me if you were his father. I didn't know what to say."

"I love Edison," Vladimir said affectionately. "I want to help you raise him. I… I want to be your mate, Alice. I don't know what I'll do without you!"

"It's only been three days, Vladimir! I just don't know…"

"Don't you love me?" Vladimir had the same look on his face as Vick when He looked at Annelynn, or Azure when he looked at Jinx. Only in his eyes, there were traces of sadness and desperation.

He loved me. He really and truly loved me. I could see it so easily in his eyes and expression.

"Yes, I do," I said. At least, I thought I did. I was pretty sure I did. And Edison loved him, too. And that was pretty much all it took. I jumped on Vladimir and kissed him. We both fell out of the tree and landed with a thud on the ground. A little puff of dirt rose up around us. We stared at each other for, like, three seconds as if we couldn't understand why we were suddenly out of the trees. Then we burst out laughing. It was hilarious!

"Actually, forget it! I'm going with you anywhere!" Vladimir said between outbursts.

"You'll really come back to Itali with me?" I asked, suddenly serious. He toned down his laughter.

"Yeh. Of course I will. My sisters will love it, and besides, they'll think it's a good influence on me."

I nodded. That was some good logic, and I wanted more than anything for Vladimir to come home with me and Edison. I closed my eyes and pressed my head onto Vladimir's.

"Alice, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," I whispered back.

And this time, I knew I really meant it.


	19. Hate

"I have to go now," Vladimir said into the cell phone he held. "We're about to take off. I love you, too, Olga. Give my love to everyone else!"

He hung up the phone and smiled at me. I settled back into the big white of the first class section of the plane. Edison was settled in my lap, and he grinned up at Vladimir.

"I'm going to miss Iceland, too," I said. Vladimir's smile widened.

"I know," he said, "and it's going to be really different without Kole and my sisters, but I think I'm gaining so much more."

In my peripheal, I saw Jane roll her golden eyes. She hadn't forgiven me for snapping out against her at Annelynn and Vick's wedding. Knowing me by now (hopefully), I'll let you decide if I cared or not. And no hints! I bounced my son.

"I know it will take some getting used to," I said. "But you are a fast learner. And we won't make you stop hunting humans, but you _will_ have to learn Israel's trick."

I leaned forward and smiled at my blonde friend in the seat in front of me. Is smiled back.

"It's not that hard," she said, taking it all in stride. I smirked. Oh, how she always did that! Little Miss Modest.

"So we are going to land in France?" Faith asked from behind us. "Can we look for Kane?"

I rolled my eyes. The little girl sure was adiment. Israel and Skander turned around in their seats to look at me. Once again, I was the game maker.

"Sure we can," I said. Vladimir gave me a funny look.

"Who's Kane?" he asked.

"I never told you about her," I said. "I didn't think it was very important to the story. She was this little girl I met on the flight home to Itali when I finally found Edison. She had blonde curly hair and pretty icy eyes. She had a big brother named Bobby and her mother was really pretty. I didn't see her father. In fact, I don't even think he was with them."

"I wonder what happened to him," Jinx said from across the aisle.

"I think he died," Edison said. I shuddered and nudged him. He looked up at me with big innocent eyes. "What? It is what Kane said."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. We all leaned to hear Edison talk, even Jane and Dustin.

"Well, when she sat by us, I asked her if she had a daddy. She said she did, but he was gone. I asked her where he was, and she said she didn't know. She said one day they just woke up and he was gone. She said he was dead and that her mama was scared to tell her and Bobby. They were moving to France, to live with her mama's dad and mama."

"That's... nice to know, honey," Jinx said. "Thank you for telling us."

"You are welcome," Edison said back proudly.

I leaned back, slightly horrified. Gathering what I had from the story, Kane and Bobby's mother was the wealthy one, not their father. They were French, but didn't have accents. Maybe their mother had gotten used to controling it, I didn't know. And their father hadn't died, just bailed. He _left_ them. Of course their mother hadn't told them. How did you explain that to a four and seven-year-old? I shook my head, feeling sad for them. At least now I knew for sure we would find them in France, especially if we looked hard enough.

I heard Destiny sigh behind me. I knew she thought it was sad, too. She had had to leave Alec behind once. She never told me why, and I never wondered. It was just too hard to picture her leaving him. Whatever reason it was, I was certain it was a very good one.

I was silent pretty much the wgole trip, wondering about Kane and her family. I couldn't deny that I cared a little about the little girl. She had been my son's first little pal. I was suddenly filled with hate for her unknown father. The poor kids! What kind of kid deserved that? Especially ones as young as Kane and Bobby? Being a parent was work, I knew, hard work. But you never ever _ever_ walk out on your kids. How could you miss it all? The life-lessons, the birthdays, the school days, and everything else. I shook my head sadly. That bastard.

When we landed, I was feeling a little bit better. Maybe I _would _find them. I would help them with anything they needed. I would try to get back anything taken from them, although I knew that I could never really do that. You can't get back something so vital that has been lost.

We made our way through the airport over to get our luggage. Not all of Vladimir's stuff would be over in this trip, so it would have to be gotten later. None of us really minded. It was a dreary, wet and rainy day, not very much fun. Alec hailed a couple of taxis for us.

Alec, Destiny, Faith, and Me, Vladimir, and Edison all crammed into one and the rest were stuck with the other. It was a mutal thing that Jane and I shouldn't be near each other, and guess who was just fine with that? This readhead right here. I smiled at that. I _reeeally_ hated her...

But that was okay, under the circumstances. We drove around, taking in the views of the town we were in. It wasn't big like a city, but it wasn't small, either. Destiny and Alec had a nice conversation with the driver. I didn't know French, and had no desire to learn it, either. Vladimir knew it, of course, beacuse his father was French. I sucked in a breath and tried not to focus.

I couldn't help but look around out the window. At least the place was pretty. We got let out on a sidewalk next to an antique shop. We dipped in there and looked around a little bit. Faith found this pretty necklace with a little silver spider holding a pink orb in it's long, spindly hind legs. Destiny made a face and tried to cover it up.

"Why this one, honey?" she asked gently. "How about this one, with the green rose on it?"

She held up a cloth string with a jewely green carved rose on it. Faith shook her head, her blonde curls bobbing.

"I like the spider," she said in her high little voice. "Spiders are such hard workers, and I _admire_ them. I never whack their webs out of my way beacuse it would be like someone comming and knocking down the castle."

Everyone looked right at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What?" I said innocently. Actually, _I_ had told Faith that one night when she and Edison picked apart a web beacuse they didn't like spiders. I guess it was obvious. Destiny sighed.

"Okay. I'll go check it out for you, then."

She took the necklace and Faith said, "Thank you, Mommy!"

We left the shop as the light drizzle stopped. You could tell the break wasn't going to last long, so we hightailed it down the street. I kept turning my head around, trying to look for any signs of Kane or her family. I wondered if they even lived in the town. I really hoped they did. I didn't want to go trampsing all over France. Vladimir held me close and I held Edison's hand as we walked. Destiny helped Faith put her new necklace on.

We rounded a corner and then I saw it. A stroke of pure, crazy luck! A large house (not as large as Annelynn's) was perched right on top of a low hill. A white picket fence enclosed a large front yard. I smiled hugley.

"Maybe they live here," I said to my family. They smiled and looked on at the house. Suddenly, the big front door opened and a tall girl with wavy, light brown hair and light brown eyes came out, dusting a rug. My heart sank.

"That isn't their mother," I said, shaking my head. "I don't know who that is. This isn't them. Let's get going, if we want to find them."

"Aunt Yvette! Aunt Yvette!"

I whipped my head around, my red waves going crazy in the motion. I frantically pulled my hair out of my face. I knew that little voice!

I was just in time to see the tall girl, Yvette, look around and pick up the little blonde girl that was jumping into her arms. Both of them laughed.

The little blonde girl was Kane! At last! I laughed and whooped.

"That's her!" I said excidetly. "That little girl is Kane!"

Faith smiled and opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly, Jane took off. She was running at top speed. My heart leapt up in my throat. I whirrled around just in time to see Jane snap Yvette's neck and cram her mouth onto Kane's little throat.


	20. Vanity

I was the first to take off at vampire speed after Jane. I heard the rest of them zooming after me.

I slammed hard into Jane, and we tumbled off of the white porch. In the background, I could hear little Kane screaming from the venom. I was staring into Jane's eyes as I was perched on top of her. Suddenly, her blank eyes turned fierce, and the same fire as the night I was changed was coursing through my veins.

The intense pain was so sudden that I didn't have time to scream. Every fiber of my being was screaming in pain, howling at the fire. My body was locked inside a battle, and I didn't know which was winning. I was vegualy aware of a sort of sound. It sounded like Edison. And he was screaming. I reached my hand out in front of me, though I didn't know where my son was.

At that second, I hated Jane so much, I hoped she wouldn't unlock me from this world of hell. I would kill her, and then where would we be?

"Jane! Leave her alone!" I heard a low, furious voice say. I thought for a second it was Alec.

Then, just as soon as the pain had started, it was all over. I layed on the ground and stared ahead, wondering why I wasn't screaming, why _Kane_ wasn't screaming.

_Please, God, don't let her be dead!_ I thought. I guess Jinx heard it beacuse she responded.

_She's okay, Alice. Alec is using his gift. She's... changing_

I sat up and I found Edison was in my arms and I was gathered up in Vladimir's. Both were looking at Jane in such a way that it even made _me_ scared. But I wasn't looking at her. I was staring at Kane and her dead aunt, Yvette, lying on the porch.

"What is wrong with you?"

I said it so softly I wasn't even sure I had said anything at all. In my peripheal, I noticed Jane whipped her head towords me. Dustin was staring at Kane, too, one arm around his disgusting wife's waist.

"You did it," Jane said smuggly. "You told me to go get my own, and now I have. Do you understand that?"

I looked at her, horrified. She wasn't looking at me anymore. She was frowning at Kane's changing body.

"I don't like the name Kane, though," she said to no one in particular. "Flory is much better. No! _Vanity_ is her name. I love that name. My little Vanity..."

"Bitch!" I screamed. I couldn't help it. "Do you have any idea what this will do to her mother? And Yvette! Now she's lost not only her daughter, but her sister! I hate you! I'll kill you!"

Jane stared at me, her eyes challenging.

"I'm right here," she hissed. I took a step forward, as everything in my vision glowed scarlet.

"Stop it!" Alec snarled at us both. "Jane, leave Alice alone. Alice, you know what to do."

I shook my head furiously to clear it. Kane, dear Kane. And now that blonde bitch wanted to call her _Vanity_ of all things? No way in hell was I going to let her call that little girl Vanity. And she didn't _belong_ to her.

"Let's go," Alec said, standing up. Jane dipped down and picked up Kane. She held her close and we all took off into the forrest around the house on the hill. We ran until we couldn't even sense the smells of the town Kane and her family lived in.

I was holding Edison as tightly as I could, and Vladimir held me with a grim face. In fact, all of us had grim faces, except for Jane. Even Dustin couldn't quite smile with her. Jane was staring at Kane's face with a happiness that just made me more bitter.

"She does look like Faith," she whispered.

"What did you do?" Destiny whispered.

Jane looked at her, shocked.

"I... I wanted a child, too. Alice even suggested it to me. Thank you so much, Ali!"

"My. Name. Is. Alice." I said, each word slow and distinct. "Alice."

"Whatever! And I wanted this one. As soon as I saw her..."

"Jane! Enough!" Alec snapped. "I have to focus on what I'm doing!"

We all shut up and stared at Kane. We sat there like that, no one moving.

In fact, over the next three days, none of us moved, but Jane. She walked in little circles around the clearing, cooing at Kane. Every once in a while she would mutter, "Pretty Baby."

I shook my head every time she did. I hated her so much, too much for words.

On the third day, she was about to rise as new being.

"Alice should stay," Alec said apathetically. "Kane knows her."

"I said her name is Vanity," Jane said crossly. I gritted my teeth together to stop myself from snapping at the girl.

"Just hand her over," Alec whispered. "She's almost done now."

I handed Edison to Vladimir and nodded as Jane begrudgingly handed her light body into my arms. The rest of my family took off into the woods, but Jane stayed behind for a few more seconds.

"Remember, _I'm_ her mom now," she said, and took off.

My heart was heavy and I felt so sad. I was sad for Kane, for her mother, her brother, her grandparents, and Yvette. I set Kane's body down on the forrest floor. Pine needles lay scattered around. It was more like a funeral rather than a new birth. I sniffed and sighed. I couldn't say it enough: Poor Kane. I loved the little girl, and now she had to deal with Jane and the worst of being a vampire. I growled as I thought of Jane's smug face. I shook my head. I had to be clear when Kane woke up. And Jane was on crack if she thought I was ever going to call this little girl Vanity. Her name was Kane. That was the name her _mother_ gave her, and that was the name she would have to keep.

Her heart stittled to a thud and I took a step back. I squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds then opened them. Kane was fluttereing her eyes open. Suddenly, her once beautiful icy blue eyes opened wide and she let out a little gasp. Her newborn eyes blazed out of her skull, firey and scary.

She sat up straight and looked all around. Finally her eyes settled on me and they lit up like on Christmas. Suddenly, she was in my arms, and I had to stumbble back a few steps.

"Alice!" she cried. "I've missed you!"

She pulled back to look at me. Her face was full of wonder.

"You missed my fifth birthday and I wanted to invite you, but Mommy said that..."

Suddenly she stopped and looked around.

"Where is my mommy, Alice?" she asked, still looking back and forth. I sucked in a breath.

"Well, Mommy isn't here anymore, sweet darling," I said slowly. Kane looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that... Mommy has... gone to heaven. Along with Aunt Yvette."

Kane's eyes got wide.

"Heaven?" she asked softly.

"Yes," I said, ashamed I was lying to a five-year-old. "And... Bobby."

I had to take a deep breath when I said her brother's name.

Suddenly, Kane cheered.

"Yay! Heaven is a good place, right, Alice?"

I stared at her before answering.

"Yes. Heaven is a very good place," I said back in a whisper. "So now you have a new mom."

"Is it you?"

I shook my head.

"No, it isn't me, Honey. Her name is Jane. She made you like this, like me and the rest of my family. You will meet them. And you'll see Edison again, too."

Kane whooped and we walked into the trees. I followed the most prominent scent, which was Jinx's spicy, cinnimon-y scent. I followed it to my family. I walked right through the new tuckamoore and Jane was the one I saw first. Kane saw Edison and reached out to him, laughing. Edison recognized his forst friend and waved at her, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Kane, these are Alec and Destiny," I said, nodding to them as I went."Their daughter is Faith. This is my creator, Skander and his mate Israel. This is Skander's twin brother, Azure and his mate Jinx."

I took a deep breath and turned to Jane and Dustin.

"And this is... your new, um... mother, Jane and your father, Dustin."

Kane laughed and jumped right from my arms and into Jane's. They hung onto each other tight, and then Kane reached out and kissed Dustin's cheek.

Oddly enough, I found a small comfort in Kane's happiness.

"Now, dear," Jane said to Kane. "Now that you have a new life, and new parents, I think you should have a new name."

Kane nodded, still grinning.

"Okay!"

"I'd like to call you Vanity," Jane said, her voice a tad smug. I knew the smugness was aimed at me, but I didn't care. The little girl would always be Kane to me.

"Pretty," Kane agreed.

I walked over to Vladimir and held on to him and Edison. I dug my face into Vladimir's neck. Had I been human, I would've been sobbing as loud and as hard as possible. All for that sweet little girl.


	21. Fire Lilly

Faith, Edison, and Kane ran around the garden, Kane standing at least two feet taller than the younger two. I sighed. Why was I not surprised that I was watching Kane? Well, at least Jane had a reason: She was fixing Kane's room in shades of salmon pink and creams.

Suddenly, Vladimir was sitting on the blanket with me, smiling, offering something to me. I took the dark flower from him and held it up for examination.

"It is a fire lilly," I said bluntly. I smiled a little at it.

"Yeh, there's a grove of them over under the butterfly bush," Vladimir said. I patted his hand. He took mine in his own. He tilted my chin up, forcing me to meet his red eyes.

"Alice, I know it really upsets you," he said, "but you have to believe that it will all turn out fine._ I_ won't call her Vanity. Jane is insane, I know. But you are a part of Kane's life. Even more than she is right now. She won't ever change no matter if she's human or vampire. Okay?"

I nodded. H brought my face closer for a short kiss and then we just sat and stared at the kids. It made me happy that Kane and Faith had gotten on from the very beginning. In fact, Kane was like a big sister for her. It was a nice change from the despair I felt. It was so hard to love a child to death, but despise their parents. Well, I wouldn't say I _despised_ Dustin, but I didn't exactly love him either.

Then Jane and Dustin came out and Jane called out to her new child.

"Vanity! I have your new room ready, honey!" her voice rang out and Kane ran and jumped into Jane's arms.

Faith took my hand and Edison reached for Vladimir to pick him up. We all headed inside. Jane and Dustin continued with Kane to the elevator, but Vladimir and the kids and I kept down the main hallway to the very end. The same tall blonde vampire as when I first came here opened the door for us.

"Quick question," I said. The man looked down at me. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ahiy," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Nice to get to know your name, Ahiy," I said back and walked into the ballroom. I noticed that Hannah, the sullen light brown-haired vampire girl who had been Jinx and Azure's guard, was sitting in the corner with her mate, Teagan. Teagan had a tan pallor and thick, black, straight hair. He was a cute kid, although he was eighteen.

Faith ran into Destiny's open arms. Jinx, Azure, Skander and, Israel smiled at me. At least they were all in light moods. Hell, with all the kids running around, why shouldn't they all go out and get some, too? Jeez, even the thought made my head spin! I pushed the thought from my head.

Alec called out to Faith and she ran up to him, giggling. He picked up his daughter and I looked on at them. Then I realized it was Sunday. I knew what I wanted to do, what song I wanted sing.

I walked out of the room and down to the elevator. I got the second floor. I went to my room (which I had recently redone in the same color as my room back in Iceland) and picked my acoustic guitar. I sat on my bed and played it out. I sang "Sunday, Bloody Sunday." It felt especially good to get out my feelings and emotions.

It was amazing.

That feeling I got when I sang or played my guitar.

I knew my place when it happened. There was no confusion, stress, or longing. It all just… clicked.

I looked solely at my guitar and nothing else. I heard someone come in and they sat on the bed with me.

"Sunday bloody, Sunday… Sunday bloody Sunday…"

I let the last chord ring out and then sat back to look at Vladimir, who had this look of wonder on his face.

"Do you play?" I asked him.

"No," he said back. "But if you could teach me, I'd love that!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you don't want me for a teacher. I'm not a very forgiving one. I lose my patients too easily."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"I do."

"Well, that wasn't why I came up here," Vladimir said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He embraced me back.

"So what is it that you wanted to say to me?"

Vladimir pulled my arms from around my neck and we pulled away to look at each other.

"Tomorrow night there is this ball on the island of Sicily…"

"Right," I nodded, "Le Festa Delle Luci: The Festival of Lights. Did you want to go?"

"Well, yeh, but I kind of wanted it just to be us two."

Vladimir ran his fingers through his hair and gave me this side ways look that was half hopeful and half shy. Awww…

"I don't see why we couldn't," I said. "It would be really fun. Just us. But it might be hard to sneak out with no one catching us."

Vladimir laughed.

"Alice, if anyone can do this, _we_ can," he grinned at me. "But we should tell Israel or Jinx so that they can watch Edison."

I nodded. "I'll tell them my way."

I reached out to Jinx's mind and she didn't let me in. Oh yeh! She was out… doing who the hell knew what! I shot my mental signal to Israel. She let me in.

_Hey, dearie! What's up?_

_Hey, Is. Vladimir and I are doing something tomorrow night and we were just wondering if you would watch Edison?_

_I'd love to! _

_Thanks so much, Israel. Oh, and can you do us a favor and not tell anyone else? I don't want them, and by them I mean Destiny, to be all happy and squelly and want every last detail. I mean, if you tell Jinx, Azure, or Skander that's just fine, but not Alec. You know he'll tell if Destiny asks him._

_Yeh, I know it. Don't worry. My lips are sealed._

_Thanks, Is. I owe you one. I love you._

_I love you, too._

I clocked my blonde friend out and smiled at Vladimir. He smiled back and lifted me up off the bed. He bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

The next night, I was rushing through the garden in a big, super-poofy black dress with a single blood red ribbon around my waist and trailing down the back of the sparkly tulle skirt. It was easy for me to run in it because I was a vampire. Had I been human, I would have killed myself, no doubt about it. I hopped over the stone wall, and took off into the woods surrounding the castle.

I noticed in my peripheral a dark shape running in and out of the trees, keeping pace with my own steps. I smiled to myself. Vladimir…

We ran until we hit the docks. We could see the island of Sicily, and it was a glow with lamps and candles. We could hear the music, the glasses clinking, the laughs, and all the people. We joined a group waiting for the nest boat. It was a whole mishmash of random people. Dark-skinned, light-skinned, old, young, families, single people, couples. Some were dressed more elegantly than I was, and some were dressed less elegantly than I was. That's what I liked to notice: diversity. I thought it was beautiful.

When the boat came back for us we loaded up and the ride across was great. Like the girl, Skipper, I had met at the wedding; I also shared a love of water. The moonlight splashed across it, and rippled along with the tiny curvy waves made by the boat as it glided through the black midnight waters. I was entranced by them.

The boat ride was very short and we arrived on Sicily quickly. We got off the boat and Vladimir and I stayed behind a little bit longer to see the boat go off back across the water. I waved at nothing on the boat, but just to wave.

We made our way up the path, which spilled out into a large, illuminated party pavilion. It was huge and beautiful. People danced all around. I saw families swaying with their kids and I missed my own child. But he was busy having his own fun with Israel and the rest of my family. Vladimir took my hand we spun out on the dance floor.

Okay, I'll admit it; I was way more jump up and down and fist pump rather than the dancing to the songs they were playing. But they were still charming.

We whirled around the room, me staring into Vladimir's eyes. I know it's sappy, but it was just what was happening. It felt like we were the only people at the festival. Then I noticed that we kinda were. There were only a few other couples dancing around us, and everyone else had given us some room. It embarrassed me a little, but I didn't let it show. It was easy not to, I had been trained since my first day in drama class freshman year. I smiled remembering.

Ah, Chad Poole… And Dollface and Dylan, Mollie, and all my other friends. I missed them terribly. But that was all a long time ago now. Or at least it felt like that.

I decided that the night was more about how I felt about who I was dancing with rather than how I much I missed my human life. When the song we were dancing to ended, we cleared out and gave the place back to the humans. Vladimir and I went over to a corner where we wouldn't be noticed and he held me close. We watched the dancers go around and I actually really enjoyed just that. For some reason, it just fascinated me, watching all the dresses swirl around, seeing the mothers and fathers dance with their children, or couples gaze at each and laugh. I couldn't place why it entertained me so much. Maybe it was that little thing I had about diversity again.

I laughed to myself and Vladimir looked down at me, a curious smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked good-naturedly.

"Nothing," I said. "I was just thinking about… different. I've always kind of dug different."

Vladimir laughed.

"I can tell. I like different, too. Speaking of which… I bet that's how our wedding will be."

"Well, yeh. I mean, I'm going to be planning it. You know, _when_ you propose to me properly," I teased.

Okay, I know I wasn't the most enthusiastic about Vick and Annelynn's wedding, but that was kind of… yeh. Not the most fun circumstances. It was all okay now, of course, but still. It hadn't really been when I was there.

But, um, my love of weddings kiiiinnnddd of borderlined… obsession. I kind of had had every single detail (except for the groom!) of my own wedding already picked out since I was eight years old. In fact, I loved weddings so much, I already had plans to force Destiny and Alec renew their vows just so I can be there to watch them and I was going to do the same to Jinx and Israel. So, Destiny was not alone in my boat of insanity.

"I'll make that unique, too," Vladimir smiled. "In fact, I already have it mapped out. And I have your ring all picked out. I just need to get it."

I nodded. I wondered how this would happen.

"Let's dance," I said suddenly, pulling my love back out to dance. I know everyone is all "Oh, we just danced the night away!", but seriously we did. Like, no joke! The sun had literally hit where we had been standing before we dodged back over the garden wall. We laughed because, all in all, it was funny. Like I said, I like to live on the edge.

We hurried into the side door and ran right smack into Israel, who had all three kids.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "I was just taking them outside to watch the sunrise."

"I am afraid you just missed it," Vladimir said apologetically. Israel's face fell only slightly.

"Oh, well. We have _eons_ to catch another sunrise! "

"Thanks for watching him," I said, taking my son into my arms. Edison fidgeted and I put him back down. He smiled up at me and then looked back at Israel.

"Can we still go outside?" he asked.

Israel laughed and nodded. Edison cheered and reached up for me to pick him up. I did and he kissed my cheek. I set him back down.

"I love you, Mama and Daddy!" he called as he and the rest of the gang headed out the door.

"I love you, too!" Vladimir and I called in unison. We looked at each other and I leaned against him.

"He really loves you," I murmured. Vladimir squeezed me to him.

"I really love him and his mother," he whispered back. I sighed in contentment. Then Vladimir groaned.

"I need to go," he said abruptly. "Skander and Azure had wanted to speak with me today."

I gave him a funny look and asked, "Why?"

He shrugged. I thought about it for a few seconds, then Vladimir tilted my chin up to face him. He had that cute, shy and hopeful look on his face. He leaned sown and pressed his lips gently to mine. The kiss was very sweet, and I took a few seconds to detach myself and analyze his scent. It was like almond-y, and berry-ish, very distinct and easy to follow if I ever lost him.

We pulled apart and Vladimir took a few seconds to lean his head on my mine, our eyes still closed.

"Love you," I said.

"I love you more.

"Liar…"

Vladimir pulled a face then laughed and took off. I sighed after his racing shadow. I kicked the dirt I had tracked in with my shoes and dress. Falling in love was… different. A good different, but still different.

I walked down the hall and to the elevator, wondering what my creator and his twin wanted with my mate. I decided that, since it was them, I'd let it go for the time being. Maybe I'd just sing about it. I went up to my room and looked out the window. I could see over the entire garden. Is and the kids were playing an extreme game of tag. I smiled to myself.

I left the window and picked up my guitar. I sat on my bed, played, and sang.

I had stopped singing and had just started strumming when I heard approaching footsteps. I knew who it was before she poked her curly blonde head into my door.

Destiny smiled at me and I waved her to come in. She sat down on my bed with me and she had a teen magazine in her hand. I cocked my head at it. She giggled.

"I found this old thing in my room," she said. "I found this little quiz and I thought maybe you'd like to have some pointless fun."

I smirked as I thought.

"I _do_ like pointless fun," I mused. "Shot."

"Okay," Destiny said, flipping through the crinkly pages. "You'll love the title: 'How well do you know your guy?'"

Oh, goody. Well, I knew my guy pretty well, so I knew it would be cake.

"Okay first question: What color is his eyes? Okay, since that question is stupid, what color _were _his eyes?"

"They were brown," I replied with no hesitation, "like his father's."

"Okay. What is his favorite color?"

"Forrest green or Katniss green as I call it."

"Okay. What is his favorite food?"

"Blood!"

"Great! How many pets does he have?"

"Uh, does Edison count? Cause he can be a little monkey sometimes!"

We both laughed and Destiny continued.

"What is his favorite song?"

"'Horror of our Love' by… by… uh, I never really asked, but I know what it is and it's his favorite."

"Kay. So what is his favorite place to be?"

"Iceland."

"Where is he from?"

"Iceland."

"Last one is: Who is his best friend?"

"Mmm… his sisters?"

"Maybe. Okay, that's all."

"How about you? What are those answers for you and Alec?"

"One is Icy blue, two is red, three is blood, four is none, five is 'Fireflies' by Owl City, six is wherever me or Faith is, seven is Itali, and eight is me."

"Cool. Hey do you know why Skander and Azure wanted to talk to Vladimir?" I asked Destiny suddenly. "I mean, what could it be?"

Destiny sat in thought, then shook her head, her hair bouncing with the motion.

"I don't know. I remember that when Alec… oh, my God…"

"What? What is it? Tell me."

"He… he's gonna ask for your hand in marriage!" Destiny squealed happily. I looked at her, confused.

"But… we already talked about it. He already, sort of, had my hand in marriage," I said. "Do you think…?"

"Maybe he's getting permission from them. After all, Skander _did_ create you. And that makes Azure kind of your uncle."

"I guess so…" I said slowly. "And that makes more sense than planning for the zombie apocalypse, which by the way, is going to happen."

Destiny gave me a funny look.

"Well, _it is_," I muttered.

"Okay, Alice. I'll see you later."

She got up off the bed and headed out as I waved. I set my guitar on the ground and laid back on my pillows with a huff.

Asking my guardians for permission to marry me…

Wow. I guess this was really getting official.


	22. Can You Hear Me Sing For A Brave New War

Run, run, run, after me. You _won't_ catch up. I'm doing this for S.I.N.G.

Keep Runnin'.

My dress snagged on something, but I tugged it loose, and picked up my speed again. No way were they catching me this time.

Oh, it would hurt them, but I didn't care at all. This is War.

"CAN YOU _HEAR_ _ME NOW_?" I shouted out in glee. Of course they couldn't. I was too far. Too fast. And this time, I was _going_ to escape.

I looked up at the fading stars, the sun rising quickly on the reddish horizon. _Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailors take warning. _ It was going to be darker than last night, that morning, but I knew I could make it. If only I kept running. I was _not_ the sailor in this situation. I was running, fighting for a brave new world. I lifted my hands to warn the sun.

"Alice! Are you coming down or not?"

Jinx's impatient voice made me snap out of my rebellious daydream. I jumped up, and I realized I had never changed out of my big, poofy, black dress. I quickly got it off and slipped into a pair of white jean shorts and my Adventure Time shirt. I still have my cool converses on so I just dodged out like I was. I fell into Jinx's skinny arms and I grinned up at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"So, let's head out," she said, righting me up. We strolled down the dark hallway to the elevator. "What were you doing in there, anyway?"

"Oh, I was just daydreaming," I replied. "When I wasn't dreaming about having a baby boy, I had these… _different_ dreams. I was always running from something. It wasn't like it was the man in a black mask. It was like… have you ever read 'The Giver'?"

Jinx nodded. "Good read."

"Yeh," I agreed. "Usually, it's a world like that. But I had this field in my backyard, and if I wanted to be free, I had to cross over that field and get to the other side. But that feeling I got. That feeling was amazing! It was like already _being_ free, but still that little inkling fear that I would be caught. I ran, I always ran. Across that field, to my freedom. But, for some odd reason, I always felt like there was much more than just my freedom over there. Maybe people I loved, or a palace, or something fantastical.

"They got close, sometimes, to catching me. Sometimes they did and I had to fight with all my might to keep on going. I would lose hope for a few seconds as they neared me, and I thought I was completely done for.

"But I always made it."

By the time I was finished telling Jinx about my bizarre dreams, we had arrived at the ball room. Ahiy opened the doors for us. I patted his shoulder, because I think he felt unappreciated sometimes.

"Thank you, Ahiy," I said. He flashed a small smile, which was the first expression I had ever seen on his face. I realized he had this young, boyish feature to his face, even though he had to be at least twenty-five.

We walked into the room, and Ahiy shut the doors behind us. I noticed right away that Vladimir wasn't there. Alec was sitting in his throne and Azure sat horizontally in Destiny's with his knees dangling over one of the arm rests. Jinx rolled her eyes at her mate. I smirked. I noticed that Dustin and Jane were standing rigidly over by the door on the right side of the room. I wanted to roll my eyes, but resisted. The chick just wasn't worth it.

Kane stood by Jane, holding onto her hand. Her eyes were still that creepy scarlet…

"Alice," Skander said from over by Alec, Israel in his arms. I looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"We all know that Vladimir and You are in _love_, so it's useless to not get married. However, I made this as difficult as possible, and he has to gain mine and Azure approval before a wedding."

"Well, okay, but as long as it's before February 19th, I'll be happy," I replied, hands on my hips. "I've wanted my wedding on that date since I was freaking born. So don't mess that up."

They all laughed at me, even though I was being serious. I saw it was the perfect time to tell Jinx, Israel, and Destiny what I wanted them to do.

"Hey!" I shouted to get their attention. They looked at me, polite curiosity on their faces. "How do you guys feel about… having your weddings over again for me?"

Jinx and Israel exchanged a glance.

"Well, technically, Israel and I never married Skander and Azure," Jinx muttered. "But I guess we can… What about you, Destiny?"

Destiny and Alec both nodded. I grinned happily. Oh, man, did I just _love_ weddings! I couldn't wait!

Just then, Ahiy poked his blonde head through the door.

"You all may want to see this," he said gravely. We all followed him out the door and into the lobby. The big T.V. in the corner was on the news.

A petite reporter with auburn hair and odd amber eyes held a microphone to her lips, her face somber.

"This just in from our sister station in France," she said in a tight, yet professional voice. "This is Yeardley Prescott for International Dateline."

She turned and the camera zoomed in on a house on a flowery hill. I gasped. That was Kane's house! I saw Kane's jaw drop as her mother came onto the screen, holding Bobby close to her."

"Here with me is Victoire Odolette and eight-year-old Bobby, mother and older brother of Kane Jolie Odolette." The reporter, Yeardley, turned to Kane's mother, Victoire. "Do you have anything to say, Miss?"

Kane walked up and touched her mother's face on the screen.

"Yes," Victoire said tearfully, her voice and blue-green eyes wild. Her dirty-blonde waves were tangled and there were huge, purple bags under her eyes. "Please, whoever has my baby girl, please bring her home. She and her brother are all I have left! My parents died three months ago, leaving this big estate to my sister, Yvette, and I."

At this part, she broke down and they took the camera off of her.

"Yvette Odolette was killed the same day Kane was abducted. She was found on the porch and was suspected to be the last person to see Kane. Autopsy results are not confirmed at this time, although foul play has been confirmed. Back to you, Lauren."

The screen changed and an older woman with a tight, blonde bun and soft, sad brown eyes.

"Thanks, Yeardley," she said in a low voice. "If you have any information about where five-year-old Kane Odolette is, please call the number on the bottom of the screen. In other news…"

Ahiy clicked the T.V. off and we all looked somberly at each other. Suddenly, Kane whirled around, her eyes big, her bottom lip jutting out.

"You," she pointed at me, "you said that mommy and Bobby and Aunt Yvette were in heaven. You lied! You are a liar! Mommy is looking for me, and I want Bobby! I want my brother! You lied!"

My heart broke with every blow the little girl landed onto me. I cringed back, and was glad that Vladimir was watching Edison and Faith out in the garden. With a choking sob, Kane ran to Jane and jumped into her arms. Jane held her close and buried her head into the little girl's neck, covering her head in Kane's sugary curls. The two walked away like that, with Kane sobbing. Dustin held onto his wife and patted Kane soothingly. He whispered to her, but I couldn't focus on that.

"I am a liar."

My voice was a monotone, and I sounded dead, so lifeless. I felt lifeless. I couldn't stop staring after them, even as they disappeared. I hung my head, and felt Israel push my head back up. She stared into my eyes with her red ones.

"You wanted to protect her," she murmured. "You did what you had to do. She'll forgive you, Alice."

Israel wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back. Israel's light, floral scent was very comforting.

"I'd better go check on them," Destiny said, moving after her friend. Alec sighed, patted my back, and followed after Destiny.

Jinx and Azure stared after them, looking angry. I pulled from Israel.

"Why are you upset?" I asked them.

"Well, they don't have to act like Jane's such a victim," Azure said. "It isn't fair. And I don't think anyone even calls the little girl Vanity. It's just so stupid."

"Ditto," Jinx agreed. "Her name is Kane."

I sighed and fell back into one of the burgundy chairs set along the wall of the lobby. This was just great. Just then, Vladimir burst into the room, holding Edison. His face was grim.

"I heard what happened," he said. "Alice, I'm so sorry."

He came up and sat down next to me, and Edison crawled on my lap. I held him close, burying my face in his hair. What did I do? Of course I'd lied to her. I wanted to protect Kane. I didn't want her to miss anything, and now it had backfired horribly. How could I make the little girl see sense about that? I could, she was five. She was old enough. All I had to do was find a way.

"Listen, I know this isn't an ideal time, Alice," Vladimir said. "But I have something for you."

I looked at him and he held up two slips of paper. I realized that they were tickets. To what? I gently took them from his white hands and looked them over. They were for a Switchfoot concert. And it was in two days. I stared at him.

"How did you get these on such short notice?" I asked him. He grinned.

"I had to dip into some funds, but I figured that no one would mind. I know you have an obsession with them, so I knew I had to get these things."

I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him as tight as I could.

"I love this!" I said. "Thank you so much, Vladimir! This is really great."

I pulled away and looked down at my son. His big eyes widened even more.

"Does this mean I get to stay with Aunt Israel again?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. Edison whooped. I jumped up and swung him around. Edison laughed and cried out, "Again!" I swung him three times and handed him off to Israel.

I took Vladimir's hand we took off to the elevator.

We got to the second floor and went into my room. I opened my closet and started sifting through my cloths. I absolutely _had_ to wear something with stars on it. It was like this law engraved in my head, in my heart, even in _my soul_. Okay, maybe that was a bit excessive, but still. I LOVE LOVE _LOVED _stars. Obsession wasn't string enough to describe it. I giggled thinking about it.

I was still busy picking out my cloths, when I felt Vladimir wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and turned me around to kiss my lips.

"What are you… doing?" I asked in between kisses.

"Kissing… the girl… I love," he said back.

Mmm… I knew I loved him, I knew I wanted to marry him, and it wasn't like we hadn't kissed before. So why did I feel like I had a guard up? Why did I even need a guard up? I pulled away somberly, pushing myself slightly back from Vladimir.

"What is it?" he asked me, his face slightly hurt.

"Oh, don't be upset," I said, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand. "I just feel like I shouldn't be doing this. Not here, not now."

"Are you afraid that I will do what Vick did?"

The question shocked me out of my senses. I stared up at Vladimir as if I couldn't comprehend him. I guess I simply didn't want to. Truth was, he was right. I just needed to hear it said out loud.

"Yes,' I whispered. "I'm afraid that anyone I care about could. Look at Kane. And this time, she really _does_ blame me."

"Alice, I won't ever hurt you," Vladimir said, pushing my hair behind my ears. "I know what Vick did. But I'm not him. Listen, he has my sister now, and I have nobody. Nobody, but you. And Edison. I love you both, and I can't even manage to even think about leaving you. I _love_ you, Alice. For all that you are, all that you can be. I won't be like Vick. I just won't."

I fell against Vladimir, feeling sad and relived at the same time. I knew what he was saying was true, I simply had that instinct. But it didn't stop the logical side of my mind from muttering, "People always say things that they don't mean." I guess my guard wasn't coming down for words. But that was okay.

"When we get married, and when it is official that you're stuck with me forever, and then I know I can be better," I whispered. With that, I forced myself to push my fears aside and kiss the love of my life.


	23. That Was Just So You, Alice!

I glided down the hall of the third floor, feeling a little nervous. I wanted to make things okay again with me and Kane. I know I had lied to her, but I just didn't want to upset her. I neared her room, and took a deep breath. I knocked five times.

"Who is it?" she called out, as if she didn't know.

"It's me," I said back tentivly.

"Oh." Her voice was flat. "Come on in, I guess."

I pushed the white wooden door open and saw Kane sitting on her white, lacey bedspread, not looking at me. She was fiddling with a red-haired porcelain doll wearing a green dress. Kane kept her eyes fixed on it like death.

I looked around at the ballet pink walls, trying to not feel so awkward. I finally sat down next to the little blonde girl. She turned the doll over in her hands and I saw that she had colored over its green eyes with a marker.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, my voice a monotone. I was trying not to set her off, because I was really curious.

"Because she had green eyes," Kane replied. "I wanted her eyes to be… yellow. Like yours."

I looked down at the doll. Her eyes were now a molted, dark hazel color. They didn't shine as proudly as they probably used to. Her red lips were curled into a half smile. It wasn't a snarky, half- smile, like mine usually was. This girl was more refined.

"I wanted to name her Alice," Kane said, "but Mommy said no, and said that Claudia was a prettier name."

Of course dear Mommy would say that. But I came there to make peace, not start a new war.

"Claudia is a nice name," I said. "I like that name, too."

Really, the name Claudia made me think of blood clots. And of that little brat from Interview, but then again, Louis was one of the names I had considered for Edison. I smiled a bit, wondering what I was thinking.

"I'm not so sure," Kane replied. She got off the bed and put Claudia on the mirror vanity across from us. She turned to look at me, sudden emotion in her face.

"Why did you lie?" she asked.

"I wanted to protect you," I said just as quickly. "I didn't want you to know… that Jane just took you. I didn't want you to hate us!"

"I don't!" Kane screamed. Oh, no! She was getting out of control.

"Okay, Kane, okay," I said, quickly, softly. "I know that. Calm down."

Kane worked to get her breathing down.

"You don't hate us," I said in a whisper. "You wanted to…"

"I wanted to stay here with my new Mommy. But I don't want my mommy and Bobby to be scared, or sad."

"They won't be. They will be okay, Kane. You have to believe that."

"And I don't want to be called Vanity. It's weird."

"Okay. But I can't tell Jane that. You have to be the one to tell Mommy, okay?"

"I can. I don't want you to fight anymore. I don't want _us_ to fight anymore."

Kane ran up and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and kissed her hair.

"You won't lie to me again?" Kane asked. I shook my head.

"No, I won't ever lie to you again, sweetheart. I love you, you're like my niece."

"I love you, too, Alice."

Everything was forgiven in that one moment.

-Later-

I threw on a gray dress with a billion black stars on it. I pulled on some patterned tights and slipped on my converse. I slide my headband in place among my red waves and looked in the mirror. I smiled as I touched my great-grandmother's opal necklace. I put my cell phone in my pocket and hurried out my door.

Vladimir was waiting for me with Edison in his arms. I greeted them both with a kiss. Edison swiped at his cheek, giggling. I smiled at him, and we headed down the hall to Israel's room.

We knocked five times on the door and Is opened up. She slammed the door behind her and we exchanged a glance. That glance was because we weren't telling Vladimir that we had just ordered my bridesmaid dresses. They were just long, one shouldered red satin dresses with a bit of beading on the shoulder. And I had two flower girl dresses picked out, with a deep red satin bodice and white tulle, big skirt. One for Faith and one for Kane. No big thing. I also sent all the save-the-date card out to everyone I wanted at my wedding. And the theme was Fire Lillies and Monarch butterflies. In fact, I had a cool plan: Edison would be my ring bearer of course, and Faith was going to throw Fire Lillies and Kane was going to throw out fake, cloth Monarchs. Once again, I 'm not that crazy. Trust me. Wait: DON'T TRUST ME!

I handed Edison to her and we said our sappy goodbyes.

We left the castle in stride, planning just to walk. The evening was very nice and the concert was just on the pier, we could see it from the castle. We walked hand in hand, and sat down on the docks. I dangled my feet off the edge, not hitting the water. I smiled at Vladimir.

"What time does it start?" I asked.

Before he could answer, a huge guitar blast ignited our ears. We both jumped up, guessing that the concert stared _now_. We ran at a human pace to the edge of the large crowd. They opened with OH!Gravity, one of my favorites. I moved in motion, loving Vladimir more than ever for this epic night of music. The concert went on, mostly, without a hitch. There was a part where the lead singer was talking and dropped his microphone. We all laughed good-naturedly and the show went on.

The second to last song, I started feeling just a little dismayed because I didn't think they were going to play "Stars". Then suddenly, the song they were on did a "U" turn and I recognized the beat instantly.

"IT'S STARS!" I shouted out with pure bliss. What I had been waiting for! The song was close to the end, actually, when Vladimir pulled me to look at him. He dropped down to one knee, like a classic gentleman, and held out a box. He opened the box and I gawked at the ring.

It was a ruby star with a smaller, clear crystal star in the middle of it. White opals surrounded the star and tiny cut crystals surrounded outside each of the opals. It was so intricate, yet no one would ever mistake it for a wedding ring. This would so come in handy, considering the fact that I'm technically fourteen.

"Alice, I love you and I want you for the…" Vladimir started to say.

"Oh, you know I'm saying yes!" I yelled out, pulling him up from his knees. I threw myself onto him and kissed him fiercely. He kissed me back and swung me around in a circle. As soon as he put me down, the song ended, and he laughed.

"That was just so you Alice!"

When we got home, I wanted to play everything off as nonchalantly as possible. Since I believed that you got one ring and one ring only (none of this engagement ting, _then _a different wedding ring stuff), they wouldn't miss it. The first person I showed was Israel because I had to get Edison from her. I didn't bother to tell her to take it all in stride because I knew she would be screeching too loud for me to get a word in. I was right.

In fact, she yelled so loud, that Skander came running up, scared to death. By that time, though, Israel had me basically in a vice-lock, crushing me to her body, suffocating me with her blonde waves. It was a good thing I was slightly taller than her, or she would have completely engulfed me! But I was laughing, too.

Skander gave her an exasperated look, but like a pro, Israel gave him a sappy kiss and he let it go easily. Edison ran up and jumped in my arms.

"I wanna see it," he said impatiently. I giggled and gave him my hand it to him. "Pretty," he said as enthusiastically as a three-year-old boy would. It was enough for me.

Next, I shot out my mind to Jinx, only sending her a picture of what my ring looked like through our minds.

_K. Be right there. _She thought quickly. It didn't take long for her and Azure to show up, happy grins on their faces. Jinx held out her hand, and I knew what she wanted. I handed over my hand with the ring on it and she took it in her's. Azure looked over her shoulder and gently traced the middle, crystal star with his finger tip.

"Alice, it is so beautiful," Jinx sighed. "You did well by me, Vladimir."

"Yes," Azure agreed. "Welcome to our family, brother."

It made me really happy when Vladimir gave them a shy smile and nodded.

"Thanks for letting me in," he replied. He looked around suddenly. "I should send a letter to my sisters…"

"Already done," I said, grinning. "I sent out the save the date cards already. One for the Northerners, which would be Skipper and Duncan's coven, one to your sisters and Kole and Vick, one to the French coven, one to Ofira and her little family from India, and to the ones from Spain, and…"

"Okay, Alice," Vladimir said, faking being dizzy. I grinned at him.

"Oh, and, Alice," Israel said. I looked over at her bright face. "We already made a wedding dress appointment for next week."

My heart would have leapt had I been human. A huge grin spread slowly across my face. I… _loved_… wedding dresses! Hey, I may be kind of gothic, but don't underestimate how _obsessed_ I am.

I gave a cheer, knowing I already wanted a big poofy kind of dress. Not princess, not at all! I was talking _king of the world_ big and giant!

I waited out the rest of the week impatiently, dreaming off constantly about my dress, my wedding. When the day finally came to go get my dress, I had decided we were going to fake accents and pretend to be Irish Travelers, gypsies from England. That way they wouldn't question why I was getting married so young. I brought with me Jinx, Israel, Destiny, Faith, Kane (I had to fight with Jane for her to come), and Ahiy. Usually, I was against bringing males to things like this, but we needed an adult, and I really liked Ahiy.

My consultant was named Angie and she was young and pretty, with deep brown eyes and long, blonde hair she kept in a neat ponytail. She didn't question why I was so young, and no one felt the need to say anything about it until she mentioned it. We sat my family on the seats outside the door, and I told Angie what I wanted.

"_**BIG**__**," **_I said simply, making my eyes huge. "Very big. I love tulle and sparkle and I don't want it pure white. I like ivory; antique, even gold is okay. Oh, and I don't really have a budget."

"Okay," Angie said with a slight accent. "I'll see what I can find."

She left with a smile and came back after a while with four or five dresses. I got excited, although I was a little bit self-conscious about changing in front of someone. I got over that as I slipped on the first dress. I could tell it wasn't the one as I looked in the mirror. It was just too traditional. I went out in it anyway, and everyone agreed with me that it was pretty, but not for me. Although, Kane and Faith thought it was to die for. I figured that they would love whatever I put on as long as they thought I looked like a fairy princess. I laughed a little at that and moved on to the next dress.

This one wasn't big enough for me, so it was an instant no. I went through the next two dresses unimpressed. Angie stood at the wall, looking thoughtfully at the dresses. Then her face lit up.

"I'll be right back," she said and left the room. I sat down, looking at the dresses. They were all pretty, just not what I was looking for. Then Angie came back holding a new dress. HO-_LY_ CHEESE…

I threw the dress on as fast I could, and admired myself in the mirror. It was big, alright. Really big. The bodice was a gold-ish, ivory color, very intricately woven in with low satiny threads and swirls. The bottom was white and textured, with a big gold bow right at my waist. A gold, billowing train attached at my waist and flowed out behind me. It kind of looked like a down comforter, but guess who didn't care? I loved everything about this over-the-top dress. And I didn't give a damn what my family thought, this was the dress I was getting, and they could suck it up and deal with it if they didn't like it. (Link On profile!)

I floated out of the room, into the bridal floor to my waiting admirers, who all gasped as they saw the queen coming at them. I burst out laughing like a little schoolgirl and zoomed to the pedestal. I stood up and Destiny, Jinx, and Israel immediately swarmed me, as if it were already my day and they were prim and priming me. I smiled happily. Oh, this was mine. I had that feeling in my soul. And they knew it, too.

Ahiy paid for the dress while we girls all fussed over it. Angie promised to have it done and in in six months. That was okay, because my wedding date was still almost a year away. It didn't matter, because I could dream until it came. And as long as I had everything planned before then, I was happy.

When we got home I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Alice Ireland Wyrin- LeClaire. Wow.

Edison Tonight Wyrin- LeClaire. Picture that…


	24. More Than Stars

It's been a while. Well, maybe not for you, reading this chapter by chapter, but for me, it has been almost a year. The date is February 19th.

I asked my family to just go down stairs and wait. I wanted to get ready by myself. I wanted those last few moments to think about everything. I was getting married, and I loved everyone (well, except for Jane and Dustin) waiting in the big, grand ballroom for me to float down the aisle and say my vows. We had written our own personal vows; Vladimir and I. Mine went something like this:

_Vladimir. It would be hard to forget how we met. I mean, we're vampires for crying out loud. But that isn't what made it special. What made it special was that even though your eyes were red and that meant you fed on humans, I knew you were good. Not just good, but the best. I've waited for this for a long time, and I know you have, too. When we talked, we had nothing to hide, and it was nothing but easy. And the way Edison called you "Daddy" just made my dead heart leap. What I'm trying to really say is I love you because you make me love you. And when _I_ look at the stars, I don't just feel like myself anymore. I feel like who you help me be._

It was sappy, I know. But it was partly a tribute to my father, Mic Wyrin, who hated personal vows. Since we shared the same kind of ironic, sarcastic humor, I sensed he would've gotten it. I rubbed my great-grandmother's opal necklace, hanging proudly against the gold bodice of my wedding dress. I remembered my family. My mother, Kenna, my older brother, Ashton, my younger brother, Eden. I remembered my mother's parents, Gloria and Sunny, although Sunny had died when I was in second grade. My father's parents, Karen and Larry, stuck out in my dancing mind as well.

"I know you don't know where I am," I said, closing my eyes, picturing them all standing in front of me, happy. "I know you would want to be here, and I want you here, too. But I hope somehow, God sends you a sign to let you know that I'm happy and set for eternity. I want you to know my son, Edison, my soon-to-be husband, Vladimir. I want you to know my family, who are taking such good care of your daughter, granddaughter, little sister, and big sister. I want you all to be happy as well. You deserve it. I love you all, and I know you will be here with me even if you don't even know it."

I opened my once-gray eyes. Although I missed my human color, the topaz was a sign of something triumphant. They would have been proud.

I stood up straight and looked at my door. Only a few minuets and I would be going away to the rest of my life. Vladimir's sisters and Kole and Vick almost couldn't make it, but they did. And oddly enough, Marta and Kole had added a new addition to the family: A black-haired seven-year-old girl named Arita, who had been placed in a home after her adoptive parents had been killed in a car crash. I knew it was fate to have that little Portuguese girl in my life. And now she was my niece.

I took one last look in the mirror and headed out the door.

I walked down the long dark corridor slowly. When I was a human, I had wanted my wedding in a big Cathedral Basilica, but the Volturi ballroom was just as grand and perfect. We had moved the thrones and that was where I was going to get officially married. Both Skander and Azure would be walking me down the aisle, Skander on my left, Azure on my right. Destiny, Israel, and Jinx were my bridesmaids and Alec was going to read everything. It wasn't my human dream; it was even better.

I looked up at the clock over the elevator. It was 7:00 sharp. I had seven minuets. I walked into the elevator and walked down the hall.

My friends stood in their red dresses I had picked out for them. They all held bouquets of dark-colored Fire Lillies and Monarchs. Faith and Kane stood with their red baskets. Faith's had Fire Lillies and Kane's had Monarchs in it. Edison clung to Jinx's leg, wearing a little red suit. Jinx had one arm draped around him. They looked at me as I approached.

Just then, I heard Skipper playing the piano to start everything. She was a gifted player. Ahiy stood in front of me and opened the door. First to go down the aisle was Jinx, followed by Israel, and then Destiny. Kane took hold of Edison's hand and Faith and them walked out. Faith and Kane threw the flowers and butterflies frivolously. I smiled at that. I loved the enthusiasm of little kids. I looked past Ahiy's muscular shoulder and got a glimpse of a red-eyes vampire Arita sitting on Marta's lap. All of my guests were wearing mile-wide smiles and I shared their excitement.

Suddenly, Skander and Azure appeared beside me and Ahiy moved into the room. Everyone stood up as Skipper began a new song. It wasn't a wedding march. She had told me that she had written a special piece for my wedding especially. It was so beautiful.

I began my walk, slow and graceful, down the white and red stripped length of cloth that was my aisle, my feet and dress drifting the scattered Fire Lillies and Monarchs that had been tossed around by our little blondies.

I look up and see him. He looks perfect, as usual. And soon he would be officially mine.

And that thought was what kept me gliding down the aisle to marry Vladimir LeClaire.

The

End

(Fin)


End file.
